


Rich Man, Poor Man

by TyReed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Culture Shock, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Poor Stiles Stilinski, Rich Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyReed/pseuds/TyReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a first date gone horribly wrong, Stiles Stilinksi realizes that the snarky guy he's been asked out by is actually Derek Hale, an heir to Hale Industries, one of the most profitable companies in the entire world.  Who is, for whatever reason, interested in the son of a teacher and a cop, a loser who spends all weekend watching movies in his pajamas, and who is also possibly one of the biggest dorks on the Internet.</p><p>At the same time, after screwing up their first date horribly, Derek Hale realizes that the funny guy he's asked out is Stiles Stilinksi, the warmest and kindest individual he's ever met in his life, with a family just a loving and caring.  Who is, for whatever reason, interested in a guy who screws up everything he does, lacks any semblance of a backbone, and who is possibly one of the biggest history dorks in all of the United States.</p><p>These rich and poor men will come to experience a taste of each other's lives, and learn where the real blessings in the world can be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misunderstandngs

<August>

Beacon Hills, while not the biggest town in Northern California, had a certain charm about it that made twenty-four year old Stiles Stilinski appreciate the circumstances of his birth.  

A town where everybody knew everybody else.  A town with luscious landscaping, deep foliage, and a backdrop that could brighten up any postcard.  A town full of kind people, warm hearts, and a cutthroat high-school lacrosse fan base.

Though, at that moment, the thing Stiles loved more than anything in the town was the jogging trails that littered the dense forests that surrounded the town.  Or to be more specific, the 6'5 hunky bodybuilder that jogged in rhythm beside him.  Just "Derek", as Stiles had learned a couple of weeks ago.    

Stiles, while not unfit himself, certainly didn't compare.  With a lean body with about 75% less muscle than Derek, and only coming in at barely 6'0, there was certainly a gap between them.

Not that it mattered.  What Stiles appreciated most, ranking #2 just below the guy's ass in his running gear, was Derek's wit, humor, and his bright white smile..  

Beaming, Derek laughed as they both swerved to run around an elderly pair of powerwalkers.  "So then...  My Uncle Peter just runs inside the house, COVERED in Fruit Punch all over his best suit.  He swears louder than I'd ever heard him before, threatening to end my little sister's life.  Of course, if he hadn't called Cora's dress "tacky" or her friend a “leech”, then he wouldn't have gotten the entire punch bowl thrown on him!"

Stiles laughed alongside Derek, as they both took a wide curve into the long straightaway.

"Cora's your teenage sister, right?  Or was that Laura?" Stiles asked, panting as he and Derek picked up the pace for the hardest leg of their run.

"Yep, you got it!  Laura's my older sister, the married one, she's in her thirties." Derek panted right back, trying to beat out Stiles on the straightaway.

This last half mile on the trail was their morning competition, where they pushed out the last of their energy into an all out sprint.  One that Stiles had yet to lose.

Stiles smirked, pumping his legs a little harder.  Derek's heavy muscles would always bite him in the endurance department.  With ease, Stiles ran faster, keeping a tiny lead that earned a low grunt from just behind him.

"Every damn time!  Fuck, you should be training for the olympic track team or some shit," Derek bemoaned, pumping just as hard.

Stiles just laughed.  "Then quit lifting weights and hit the treadmill, you fucking muscle lunk!  You trying to win Mr. America?"

Huffing, Derek flubbed his lips.  "No, because that'd just make sense!  It's for work, actually.  Long story!" he grunted, still trying to catch up with Stiles.

Stiles rose an eyebrow.  He actually didn't know what Derek did for a living.  Or Derek's last name, for that matter.

Derek had shown up a couple of weeks earlier.  He and his family had just built a home in the remote woods for more “peace and quiet”, right after Derek finished his college dress.  He had started his roadwork training in the early mornings, just like Stiles, to keep his body in shape.  A few coincidences at first when they’d meet, but after lengthy, fun workout conversations, eventually they both just agreed to meet every morning at 7 AM for an hour's jog and for some good company.

Reaching the end of the straightaway, they both slowed their paces, eventually reaching the parking lot that started the trail.  He beat out Derek by a good pace, crossing the trail marker before him.  

Yet, despite the “win”, Stiles pouted, frustrated that the best part of his day was over.  

The two stopped beside their respective vehicles.  Stiles' four-door jeep, and Derek's sporty modern Camaro.

They both aired out their sweat-stained outfits.  Derek’s tight fitting compression gear, and Stiles’ ancient high school tracksuit.  Reaching into his Jeep, Stiles pulled out two bottles of water from a portable cooler, tossing one to Derek.

Still panting, Derek uncorked the bottle, drinking deeply from it.  "Thanks!  I always forget to grab one," he said, wiping the water from his lips, and the sweat out from his sleek black hair.  

Stiles nodded, chugging his own bottle.  His own chocolate brown hair was sopping wet, perhaps a little more than Derek's.  Summers in Northern California, while mild, could still have sweltering days like this one.

“Fuck the heat…  I’d rather run naked in the snow than deal with this shit…” Derek said, shaking his head fervently.

“Amen,” Stiles agreed, as they both toasted their water bottles.  

They both stood in mutual silence, as they cooled down from the run, and each peeled off the top layer of their outfits.  

Stiles zeroed in on Derek’s abs, staring innapropriately.

Derek, by contrast, zeroed in on Stiles’ stomach, staring just as innapropirately.

Locked in silence, they both jumped as Stiles’ phone alarm went off.

“Shit!  Sorry, I uh…  I have my alarm set for everything, I have zero memory retention,” Stiles muttered, chuckling all the while.

Derek nodded, checking his own phone’s number.  “It’s okay…  It reminded me I need to be showered and presentable by 9.  I’ve got a sho-...  Er, I’ve got stuff for work,” he answered.

“Cool, cool…  I’ll let you get to it, then,” Stiles said, taking another long chug from his water.

"Well!  I uh...  I guess I'll see you tomorrow, right?  7 AM?" Derek asked.

Bringing down his bottle, Stiles nodded.  "Sounds good!  Maybe we'll get a break and it'll cloud up a bit!" he offered.

More small talk.  Stiles mentally groaned to himself.  What he really wanted to do was ask the guy out, but the topics of conversation hadn't naturally gone to past relationships, sexual orientation, or anything of the like.  

With Stiles lacking in friends since his buddy Scott's journey up north for his doctorate degree, it made most days particularly lonely in Beacon Hills.

Corking his bottle of water, Stiles smiled at Derek.  "Well, I'll see you, Derek.  Have a good day!" he said, turning away and waving his farewell. 

Until Derek caught Stiles' hand, gripping it lightly.  "Hey!  Uh, actually, Stiles...  I uh...  I actually wanted to ask you something," he sad.

Stiles spun back around, as Derek released his hand.  "Uh...  Sure, what's up?"

A low blush ran across Derek's face.  Whether it be from the workout or something else, Stiles couldn't immediately tell.

"This might be forward of me, and I might lose a jogging partner over this, but...  Well, would you like to go on a date sometime?  You're too damn cute not to take a chance on.  I mean, if you're not "like that", I get it, really!  But I just...  I don't know, I...  I really love our jogs, and we've sort of been doing this for a couple of weeks, so…  You know, I…  I thought I’d-"

Not giving Derek a chance to finish, Stiles grinned from ear to ear.  "Uh, yes!  Dude, yes!  I've been dying to ask you the same thing for like OVER a week now!" Stiles exclaimed, as his stomach backflipped.

Both of their faces lit up, as the floodgates opened between them.

Derek chuckled along with Stiles, flashing his gorgeous white teeth, and wiping the sweat from his brow.  "Great!  Hey, uh...  How would you like to go to The Park for dinner tonight?  It’d be great, right about sunset, with an amazing view.  My treat, I can take care of everything!" he offered.  

_"A picnic?  Oh my God, he's build like a brick wall, funny, sexy, and romantic too!  Holy shit, what did I do to deserve this karma?"_ Stiles thought to himself.

"That sounds amazing!  What time do you get off work?  I'm free basically after 6, er...  Actually, I could probably finish everything by 5 today if I multitask while rendering.  Yeah, after five!" Stiles countered, already making an itemized list of shit he needed to have done.  

"Perfect, I’ll snag you at five, then!  Where do you live?" Derek asked.

Stiles laughed a little.  Anyone else in the town would know their house.  "It's impossible to miss.  I live right across the street from the Sheriff's department.  Says Stilinski on the mailbox."

Derek's face, crumpled and surprised.  "Stil...  inksi?  Uh...  Hold on a sec, how do you spell that?  I don't want to miss it," he said, reaching into his pocket and producing a large, shiny smartphone.

Stiles grinned at how flustered Derek seemed, patiently providing Derek with the address, his phone number, the name on the mailbox, and everything short of GPS coordinates.

 

+++++

 

The Stilinski home was far from grandiose.  A small, one-story white home built way back in the 50's, which Stiles' father had bought from the previous Sheriff, almost a decade earlier.  Significantly aged in the architecture, furniture, and layout, their Stilinski house wouldn't be on Better Homes and Gardens anytime soon.  

Not that Stiles really cared, walking through the main hallway and back into the living room.  He checked his outfit, being doubly sure that he had on his "good" jeans, and not the ones with the paint stains.  Maybe the Captain America logo shirt was a bit much, but Derek needed to be aware of the "nerd" factor that came along with Stiles Stilinski.  

Which caused a nervous pit of ice to form in Stiles’ stomach.

_ “Do I tell him about my job?  Or is that third or fourth date material?  Fuck…  What if he’s one of those assholes that don’t thin it’s a real job?”  _ Stiles thought to himself, as he passed by a wall of family photos.

"Should have let me run this guy's record, Stiles.  Or at least gotten a last name.  Lot of sickos out there," a deep voice grumbled, breaking Stiles’ inner thoughts.

Stiles glanced over to the well-worn red recliner, which his father occupied in his "finest" nightclothes, reading the newspaper.  Meaning an old army t-shirt and athletic shorts that had been worn for about as long as John Stilinski had been in the police force.  Though as the overworked Sheriff of Beacon County, Stiles wasn't about to fuss at his father's choice of wardrobe.

"Dad, it's fine.  We're going to be in the park, where I know you have that unethical as fuck speed trap.  Parrish is there, so I'm not worried," Stiles countered, immediately.  His father tended to be overprotective, even though Stiles had already graduated early from college, and started his own successful career.  “Besides, you had me take self-defense classes when I was a kid.  I still know how to aim for the nads,” he added, for good measure. 

A low grumble from John caught Stiles' ears, but he chose to ignore it.  He moved into the small kitchenette, where his mother was busily fussing with pots on the stove, with something amazing inside the over.

"Mom, does this look good enough for a picnic?  I mean, I don't want to overdress, but...  I dunno, what do you think?  Too casual?" Stiles asked, pointing towards his outfit.

Claudia Stilinski turned around, her pulled up blonde hair swinging behind her.  Like John, she too had retreated into a pair of yoga pants and a plain t-shirt.  As a teacher at the local high school, and the coach for the swim teams, she too had just gotten off work, after a particularly rough practice session for her team.  

"You look fine, Stiles.  Very handsome!" Claudia said, turning back to her pots and pans.  "Can you get the dishes out for your father and I, and fill up some glasses with ice?  Tea is in the fridge," she asked.

"Sure, mom!" Stiles answered, reaching into the cabinets.  

As Stiles set the plates, Claudia bit her bottom lip, and stirring the potatoes a little harder than was likely necessary.

"Stiles?" Claudia whispered, under her breath and out of John's earshot.

"Yeah?" Stiles responded, setting the plates next to each other on the dining room table adjoining the kitchen.

As Stiles re-entered the kitchen, Claudia moved to his side, sighing quietly.  "Do you think you can handle the water and electric bills this month, and maybe get some groceries for next week?  My bank account is...  Well, we had to make another payment on our medical loan, and that wiped us out," Claudia asked, clearing crestfallen.

Stiles nodded without a moment's hesitation.  "Mom, of course.  I'll go deposit $500 in your account tomorrow.  That should cover it, right?" he asked, quietly.

"Yes, thank you, Stiles," Claudia whispered back.

Stiles went to another cabinet, retrieving a set of drinking glasses.  “You don’t have to wait until you’re wiped out, mom.  Just let me know, and I can get you some cash.  I don’t want you and dad struggling that bad,” he quietly responded.

A low, exasperated sigh left Claudia’s mouth. 

"Thank you for moving back home, Stiles, I can’t thank you enough.  Your father and I appreciate it...  I know it's not what a young man probably wants to do at this part of his life, but this should only last until the medical loan is paid off.  Then you can move on out, wherever you need to go, and live the life you want to!" Claudia said, turning back into the living room.  She eyed John, with a loving smile.

"Anytime, mom.  You guys mean everything to me," Stiles answered, finishing his tasks and pulling his mother into a deep hug.  

Claudia hugged back just as tightly, patting him on the back.  "Thank you, Stiles...  We couldn't ask for a better son," she mumbled, proudly.

A low chime from the front door caught them both off guard.

Stiles smiled.  "That's probably him!  I'll get it!" he exclaimed, letting go of his mother and racing over to the front door.  

"Oh, hold on!  I have to see him!" Claudia said, taking off her apron and stepping quickly behind Stiles.

Making it first, Stiles opened the door, with a smile a mile wide.  "Derek!  You made it!  Welcome to Casa Del Sti...  Sti...  Sti..."

All words failed Stiles.

Eying up and down his date for the evening, Stiles' jaw dropped inch by inch.  Derek had dressed from head to toe in a three piece suit, a complimenting blue tie of an otherworldly silk, and shoes that shone like a star in the sky.  His hair, slicked back, gave him an air of formality as though they were on the set of The Bachelor..  

Derek seemed to have a similar reaction, eying Stiles' casual attire with the same surprise and disbelief.

"Oh...  Uh, am I early?  Or do you need some more time to get ready?" Derek asked, stammering quietly.

"Stiles, is this Derek?  He's-  Oh.  Oh my..." Claudia said, pausing beside Stiles and looking him over.  A low, approving smirk crossed her lips.

Stiles shook his head.  "Uh...  So like, what's with the three piece suit?   We're, uh...  Just going to the park, right?  Like, on a picnic?" he asked.

Derek's eyes and face dropped.  All color drained from his features, save for a small amount of blush around his cheeks.  "Oh!  Oh, uh...  No, I was talking about The Park.  The french restaurant in San Francisco?  It just opened up and had great reviews...  Err, well, at least that's what my driver says," he paused.

"Driver?  Your...  Wha-" Stiles asked, peeking around Derek.

Stiles' mouth gaped open even wider than before.  Parked outside his house was a stretch limo, with a chauffer standing outside, dressed just as nicely as Derek, complete with the little hat and everything.

"Oh wow.  That's really a limo.  Stiles, I take it back, you are a little underdressed for this.  You might want to go for the Iron Man shirt instead," Claudia said, covering her mouth as she chuckled.

In the background, John Stilinski had finally joined their group.  With one look at the situation, he began laughing his ass off in a low roar.  Tears rolled down his reddening face, as he began to wheeze from the amount of laughter coming out of his mouth.

Stiles spun around, bright red and 1000% done.

"DAD, OH MY GOD, SHUT UP!  MOM, you too!" Stiles yelled, shooing the both of them back into the dining room.  The whole situation was bad enough without the peanut gallery.

Stiles turned, ready and willing to apologize for the whole misunderstanding.  Though just as he opened his mouth, he watched Derek cover his face up and lean against the doorway.  He looked as though he'd killed someone's cat.  Or murdered a child.  Somewhere in between those mutually horrific scenarios..

"Stiles, I am...  I am so sorry.  I...  I screwed all of this up.  I just assumed you knew what The Park was, and I...  I'm sorry.  I screw everything up, this isn't anything new," Derek rambled, turning just as red as Stiles' father had been, in abject embarrassment.

Holding up a hand, Stiles cleared his throat.  "Uh...  Derek, it's fine, really.  I'm partially to blame on this whole thing too.  I…  I didn’t know what The Park was either, I should have asked!  So, sorry!" he answered right back.

They stood in a mutually awkward silence, neither making adequate eye contact.  An issue that Claudia solved as she stepped back into the entryway of their home.

"Derek, why don't you just come in and join us for a nice family dinner?  It's not as fancy as The Park, but my husband and I aren't too bad in the kitchen.  Plus, I don't think you two could really go anywhere in those outfits together.  Maybe McBurger, but you’d get some odd stares," Claudia offered, with a small smile.

Lifting his head up, Derek rose up both hands.  "No, no, please don't let my mistake ruin your evening.  I don't-"

"Oh hush, and enough about all of that.  Now come on in, take off that neck choker, and have a seat next to Stiles, I'll have everything ready in just a couple of minutes," Claudia ordered, taking Derek by the hand and forcefully dragging him inside.  He really didn’t have a choice in the matter.

“Yes ma’m,” Derek said, instead.  He gave stiles a worried glance before being forced down at the Stilinksi dnner table.

Stiles groaned, covering his face and praying that the night wouldn't get any more awkward than it already was.  This was not the romantic picnic in the sunset that he’d pictured.

"John Stilinski, nice to meet you young man, I'm Stiles' father.  Do you have a criminal record?" John asked, as he shook Derek's hand firmly.  

"DAD, OH MY GOD, NO!" Stiles shrieked, before running back into the dining room to save his date.

 

+++++

 

Aside from the original wardrobe fuck-up, Stiles was surprised at how well the evening actually turned out.

Dressed down to just his button-up shirt, looking a thousand times more comfortable than he had before, Derek was just as charming at the dinner table as he was out on the hiking trails.  

Between Derek's stories about his crazy sisters, John's cop stories, and Claudia sharing the latest in high-school hijinks, the Stilinski home was filled with warmth laughter throughout the entire meal.

Stiles kept quiet for most of the dinner, instead taking in the conversation itself, and how Derek fit in with his family.  Like a miracle, Derek had the kind of humor and sarcasm that melded well with the Stilinskis.  

Still laughing from the last joke, Claudia reached over to the meatloaf  she'd been baking earlier.  She sliced another portion for herself.  "Well, Derek, I hope this tasted well enough.  It was my mother's recipe, so we've always enjoyed it."

Stiles swore he could spot Derek ascending into heaven as he forked the last of the protein into his mouth.  

"It tastes wonderful.  Best meal I've had in a very long time," Derek said, warmly.

Claudia smiled back.  "Why thank you, Derek," she said, cutting her meat up into smaller portions.  

John poured himself another glass of tea from the plastic pitcher in the middle of the table.  "So...  Derek, what do you do for a living?  Are you in school, working, anything?" he asked.

Stiles perked up his ears, glancing over to Derek.  He'd been a little curious, to say the least, since the limo and suit had appeared.  That had to have cost a pretty penny or two for the rentals.  Stiles never really “hurt” for money, but that kind of stunt would have set him back considerably.

Wiping his mouth, Derek leaned back into the wooden chair, taking his own turn to pour himself another glass of tea.  "I work for my mother's company, Hale Industries.  I um...  I have a degree in History, but they have me work...  "Advertising"," Derek muttered, mumbling quietly on the last word.

Not that anyone focused on that particular word.

Stiles and John both choked on their meatloaf at the mere mention of "Hale Industries".

The father and son exchanged a glance of disbelief, before turning back to Derek.

"You...  You're a um...  Hale?  As in...  "The" Hale industries?" John asked, nervously.

Derek nodded, plainly.  "Yeah.  Derek Hale, my mother is Talia Hale.  She founded the company before I was born," he answered.

Stiles dropped his fork, where it clattered onto his plate.

Hale Industries was one of the world's most influential companies.  Known as the company that developed a safer, cheaper, and injectable alternative to chemotherapy, they'd taken the world by storm as the frontrunner in all medical treatments in the last 10 years.  Their stock price made most competitors run in fear.

Aside from them being the pharmaceutical giant, they developed a wide variety of surgical tools and inventions that single-handedly increased life expectancy across the globe.  Once such invention being the neo-pacemaker in his father's chest, which had saved the man's life not a few months earlier, during a life-saving procedure after a heart attack..

Stiles could have slapped himself for not realizing it sooner.  So much made sense now.  The limo, the chauffeur, the suit that likely cost the same as their house's mortgage, the hot rod car, the fancy smartphone, and offering to go to The Park on a first date.

They weren't rentals.

_"Holy fuck, Derek is loaded."_ Stiles thought to himself.  Glancing down at his wal-mart bargain t-shirt, he suddenly felt...  A little less confident than he had earlier that morning.  Not ashamed, by any stretch of the imagination, but...  Derek seemed so much more out of his league now.

Claudia, helping to break the thick tension that John and Stiles had both created in their mutual silence, cleared her throat.  "Well, that's interesting!  You have a degree in history?  What made you pick that over anything else?"

Derek beamed, as though someone had thrown the poor guy a bone he'd been aching for.  "It was always my favorite subject in school.  There was this one teacher at Signal Academy who really made it come to life for me, Mr. Deaton.  The stories, the events around the globe, and how they completely changed our world really just...  I guess it stuck!" he said, chuckling quietly.  "What I love most is the biographical stuff.  Real people telling the stories during their ages, and not just memorizing dates or facts.  How they felt, how they lived, all of that and how it created the world we live in today!  The creation of culture, the development of the arts, how everything came together to develop an era of humankind, it's-..."  He paused for a moment, then quickly rubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat.  "Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble...  Mother says I have a bad habit of blathering endlessly about things people don't care about.  Please excuse me."

Scoffing, Claudia pushed aside her plate, making direct eye contact with Derek.  She rose a single eyebrow, smirking.  "Oh sweetheart, you're in for a treat.  I teach history at Beacon Hills High School.  You are preaching to the choir, and I can ramble with the best of them!  So what period does it for you?  Me?  The dark ages and the renaissance are my gold mine of reading material!" she said, as life engulfed her eyes.

"Oh boy, here we go," John said, standing up from the dining room table.  "I'll go get some dessert, we'll be here for a while," he said, laughing to himself.

Stiles, still unmovable from the earlier revelation, barely made out the hour long debate between George Washington and Abraham Lincoln being the better president, with both Claudia and Derek impassioned beyond normal limits.

He glanced up, watching Derek's fierce determination and passion shining through every word he spoke.  

Stiles laughed under his breath.  "Damn, I find an amazing guy, one who actually asked me out, and of course he's out of my league.  Fuck my luck with a duck," he thought to himself.

 

+++++

 

After dinner ended, dessert was devoured, and the debate between Derek and Claudia declared a draw, the Stilinskis and Derek all decided to call it a night.  

With his suit and tie wrapped across his arms, Derek nodded politely in their direction.

"Thank you so much for having me.  This was really fun," Derek said, bowing his head to the Stilinskis.

Claudia smiled.  "Oh sweetheart, it was fun having you!  Come back any time, I never get to have that kind of thrilling conversation with anyone!" she said, gently slugging John's shoulder.

John rolled his eyes.  "Derek, it was nice to meet you.  I hope to see more of you, you're a very nice young man."

"With no criminal record!" Derek joked, flashing his white teeth.

Laughing, John waved goodbye to Derek as he and Claudia made their way back into the living room.

Left to their lonesome, Stiles and Derek stood beside the front door, once more, standing in an awkward silence.

"Stiles...   I um...  I wanted to ask you...  I mean..." Derek said, stumbling over his words.

Stiles felt a nervous flutter in his stomach.  Had Derek actually enjoyed himself that night?  Surely this couldn't be as entertaining as the upper-crust stuff he must be used to.  Was their going to be another date?  Was this guy Stiles loved being around going to be okay with their rather...  Gaping difference in income?

Derek gulped and took Stiles' hand, just as jumpy and fluttery as Stiles.  "I'd like to take you out on a make-up date, if that's okay.  I really screwed this one up, so...  I feel like you deserve another one.  I mean, you ended up taking me on the date, and it was way better than what I was planning, so it's only fair I try and do something just as lovely!" he exclaimed.

Stiles' eyes widened.

Derek moved a little closer, holding Stiles' hand tighter.  His hands shook as he held it.  "Your family is...  Really nice.  I'd love to get to know them more, and...  You too.  I've never met another guy like you, and...  Your parents are great, you're hilarious, you're cute, I-  Oh God, I'm rambling again...  Sorry, I...  I didn't mean to impose." he said, laughing quietly under his breath.

"Yeah," Stiles answered, blurting out the answer before he could really think of anything else.  He mouth took the lead, gulping loudly.  "That'd be cool."

Derek glanced up immediately.  "Yes?" he asked, in disbelief.  His shoulders relaxed, and the wrinkled lines of stress on his forehead seemed to fade away in an instant.  "Thank you!  Thanks for giving me a second chance at this, I...  I appreciate it!" he said, letting out a deep sigh of relief.

A low smirk covered Stiles' face.  "Just, uh...  Is there a dress code?  Because...  My wardrobe doesn't get much nicer than this, I'm sad to say," Stiles joked, pointing down to his t-shirt.

Derek laughed, beaming brightly.  "No!  No, not at all.  If you don't care, I'd really like to take you out to my sister's restaurant.  It's a casual place, no dress code, here in town."

"Cool, that I can do!" Stiles replied, nodding.

"Great!" Derek said, gulping in deep breaths.  "Then uh...  I guess I'll see you in the morning for our jog?"

Stiles nodded, as his own relief flooded through his body.  "Guess I will.  Good night, Derek."

"Good night, Stiles," Derek said.  He bit at his lips for a few moments, staring obviously into Stiles' lips, before shaking his head.  "Tonight really was great!" he said, waving goodbye as he jogged out to his parked limo on the street.

Stiles watched the driver open the door for Derek, then quickly moving back to the driver's seat.  They took off a few moments later, driving off into the distance.

_ “Huh…  He really likes me?”  _ Stiles thought, as a smile instinctively curled onto his face.  His chest felt a little lighter.   _"Good...  Because I like the dork too."_


	2. Confusion

<September>

Standing at the town's edge, the Hale Mansion rose up as the tallest building in all of Beacon Hills.  As a four-story manor, the classic Victorian features stood out against the rest of the town, as did the fully functional Olympic sized pool,  the silver water fountain that decorated the front entryways, a fully functional stable with gorgeous horses, a colorful flower garden, and the towering brick fence that lined the entire property.  

Plenty more hid around the multitude of acres that the Hales owned, but none of which Derek could see outside the fourth-floor side window, lit up by the entryway by the main gate.

The ticking of an old Grandfather clock bellowed the late hour in the Hale Entertainment room to those on the fourth floor.

Pulling his terrycloth bathrobe tighter, Derek sighed, still staring down the long driveway to their home.  

 _"So much for you making it home tonight,"_ Derek thought, huffing to himself.

"UNCLE PETER, YOU'VE GOT TO GET A HOLD OF MOM!  I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO HER!" a tiny voice rang out.

Derek spun around immediately, running past the wall-sized television set, their leather sectional that comprised half of the room, and the wet bar with alcoholic beverage of fine vintages littering the entire wall.

Stepping into the plush white walls of the fourth floor hallway, Derek spotted his thirteen-year-old sister chasing after his uncle.  The latter was having little to do with the former.

About a foot shorter than Derek, Peter Hale stood proudly in his flawless business suit, fiddling with his silken tie, and running hands through his slicked back brown hair.  All business, he was rarely seen without some brand of phone or headset up against his ear.  

Cora, by contrast, came in at barely five and a half feet, weighing a buck twenty sopping wet.  With her pink highlights in her jet black hair, and in a black top that depicted some sort of cartoon skeleton in a red costume holding spaghetti, she stood out from the rest of the Hale staff and family that moved in and out of the hallway.

Dozens of people walking up and down the hallway, on their phones, or speaking animatedly.  Most Derek could recognize as his cousins, aunts, or uncles, all doing their part for the family business.  Yet, not a single one of them seemed to direct their attention to one and other, more focused on the world inside their cell phones, laptops, or headsets.

Cora grabbed Peter's shoulder, spinning him around.  "Uncle Peter, now!  What's mom's business number, I HAVE to talk to her!  It's really important to me!" she exclaimed.

Shoving Cora away, Peter sighed.  "Cora, now is not the time!  Your mother is busy at the Dubai Conference, and I'm trying to make sure those bastards in New York don't take us for all we've got.  You hear that, Duke?  I am not fucking around on those premiums!  Don't make me come down there to re-negotiate, and I will cut you like a bitch!" Peter screamed, reaching the family's conference room.  He entered inside, slamming the door in Cora's face and locking it firmly behind.

Derek cringed at the all too familiar sight.

 

_"Mommy...  I uh...  I got an A+ on my History Report!"_

_"That's great!  Give me just a minute, Derek, I've really got to finish up this paperwork."_

_"Mom, I made the basketball team!  Coach says I get to play in the first string!"_

_"That's nice, Derek."_

_"Mother...  I uh...  I've got a date for prom.  I'd like you to meet him, his name's-"_

_"Not now, Derek, I'm busy.  Maybe another time."_

_"Tonight's my graduation...  I finished my history degree, and it shouldn't be longer than just a thirty minute thing.  Do you think you can come?"_

_"I'm sorry...  The number you have dialed has a mailbox which is at capacity.  Please try the number again at a later time."_

 

Shaking his head, Derek moved over to Cora's side.

"What's up, little sis?  Beside Uncle Peter's nose inside someone's ass?" Derek asked, putting his arm around Cora's neck and beaming widely.

A low smile covered Cora's face.  "I didn't know you were home, Der!" she said, hugging right back.  "Didn't Mrs. Boyd have you scheduled for all afternoon?"

Derek laughed, guiding Cora back into the nearby entertainment room.  "I convinced Erica to give me a little mercy.  You don't even want to know the kind of bullshit they had me in today," he explained.

Cora and Derek made their way into the entertainment room.  They both flopped down on the couch, in their usual spots.  Every evening, they ate dinner from the family chef on the couch, watching whatever Cora wanted.  They'd try the dining room, but it always seemed to be in use for some business meeting, or a dinner with a big-wig that they didn't want the "kids" around.

Derek cleared his throat, texting Cookie to go ahead and send their meals upstairs for that evening too.  

"So, what's the big thing you want to talk to mom about?  If it's a womanly thing, I could probably get Laura to stop by sometime this weekend.  Or, you know, I've got google.  Or I can just listen, whatever you'd like," Derek asked, handing his sister the remote control.

Flipping on the theater-sized television set, Cora.  "No...  Nothing like that, it was more about...  My birthday here in a couple of months."

Derek rose an eyebrow.  Her birthday wouldn't be around in a long time.  "What about it?"

Cora groaned, folding her arms tightly.  "I was hoping she could take some time off if I asked early enough.  So that she could actually do something with me on my birthday.  I kind of...  Sort of...  Like, wanted us to..." she said, dropping her head with each word.

"Oh," Derek muttered, biting his bottom lip.  He seriously doubted that his mother would be free anytime soon in the next four years, let alone the next couple of months.  The goal of having the house in Beacon Hills was to live a more "stress free" life, away from the big city, but that obviously wasn't going to happen anytime soon for the CEO and President of Hale Industries.  No, Talia Hale would probably die running herself into the ground before she took a vacation.

Cora kept mindlessly flipping through the thousands of channels on their satellite package.

"I just...  You know how I obsess over all the crazy Internet stuff?  Well, I wanted mom and I to go to one of those big conventions!  Where I can meet all the cool people on YouTube, and see voice actors, get all kinds of autographs, see the best podcasters LIVE, and...  Maybe meet some of my favorite celebrities!" Cora said, with a giddy expression on her face.  "Every time I talk to mom about them, she just sort of...  Doesn't get it, and tells me not to waste all my time on the Internet.  Says I should be worrying about my grades, and what I can do for the family business," she said, as her beaming smile faded into disappointment.  "I wanted to show her everything I loved, and maybe she could see it too?  So maybe...  Maybe I could do something like that some day?" she laughed.  "Stupid, huh?"

Derek's hand balled into a fist.  " _Mom...  Don't you fucking dare do it to her too..."_ he thought to himself.

In that moment, Derek laughed, patting Cora on the shoulder.  He sported a wide smile for her.  "It's not stupid, Cora.  If that's what you like, then that's not a waste of time."

A slow smile formed on Cora's lips.  "Really?"

Derek nodded.  "Of course!  I don't "get" it, myself, but I don't watch TV either, so I guess I'm the real stupid one, huh?"

Cora snorted.  "Uh, yeah!  You just keep your nose in a book all the time!  You haven't even seen Breaking Bad, you peasant!" she said, flipping through the TV channels until settling on the Gameshow Network.

They sat in silence, watching the poor saps on TV lose their winnings out of pure stupidity.  

Though Derek couldn't help but spot Cora's stoic, lifeless face.

"She won't come, though..." Cora said, curling her legs up into her chin.  "Mom's always too busy.  She wasn't even there for Laura's baby shower, and was late for big sis' wedding."

Derek bit down on his lip.  

"I guess I can just hang out at the house on my birthday, and let Cookie bake me enough chocolate cake until they throw me in the garbage.  I'll just sit in my PJs and watch Netflix and binge-watch something," Cora pouted.

"Then I'll take you!" Derek blurted out, without any thought.

Cora flinched, spinning to Derek and dropping her jaw.  "What?"

Derek nodded, clearing his throat as he tried to compose himself.  "Why not?  I can take off whenever I want from work, pay for the whole thing, and give you the best birthday nerd-off of your dreams.  You just let me know when, where, and how much, and I'll take care of it, okay?" he said, winking at Cora.

Cora's face was a priceless thing at that moment, in a mixture of shock, awe, and genuine surprise.

"Really?!  Oh my God, Der, you are the best brother in the whole world!" Cora said, flinging herself over Derek and hugging his neck.

Choking from the affection, Derek patted Cora on the back.  "Anytime, sis...  Happy way early birthday...  Now stop trying to murder me for my share of the inheritance..." he said, as his lungs gave out from the lack of air.

Cora let go of Derek, and they both laughed quietly as Cora flung herself back on the couch.  She pulled out her smartphone, quickly rattling off a text message.

"I've got to tell my friend Kira!  She's going to try to get to come too, and we could totally  have the best day ever!" Cora exclaimed.

Derek smiled, watching his little sister practically glow in excitement.   The kind of excitement he hadn't had since he was about that age.

Well, until recently, that is.  

Derek palmed his own cell phone, unlocking it to show the picture of him and Stiles eating ice cream outside in the park, on an actual picnic date they'd had for their 1 month "anniversary".  His smile rivaled that of his sister's.  

His fond thoughts about their upcoming dinner date was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal from Cora.

"Derek, I just can't even wait!  The one I want to go to?  GENIM is going to be there!  We HAVE to meet him, that HAS to be our first thing we do!" Cora demanded, hugging her phone tightly.

"Who's Genim?  One of those YouTube people?" Derek asked.  While he couldn't remember everybody Cora talked about, he knew that Genim was apparently the second coming of Christ in her eyes.  Every night, she spoke passionately about whatever subject the guy had been discussing on a video.

Cora gasped, spinning around and facing Derek directly.  "Oh my God, Der, he is only the CUTEST Youtuber in the world!  I am totally the head of his tumblr fanclub, and I upvote the fuck out of his subreddit!" she exploded, beaming widely.  "He does a lot of random stuff, but he mostly plays video games, does vlogs on his life and his family, and has a weekly video podcast with a dorky animal guy named Scott, and a girl named Lydia who he fights CONSTANTLY with over everything!  He's so FUNNY, honest, genuine, and has the best laugh in the whole world, Derek, I want to marry him!"

A low chuckle escaped Derek's throat.  He'd been that way a long time ago, when he was about that age and first heard about Leonardo DiCaprio.  "You have a crush on him, then?" he asked.

Cora sighed.  "Oh my God, I just want to squeeze his face!" she said, pouting.  "But he's like...  About your age, so..  You know, I'm not stupid about it like other weirdos on the internet.  But, hey, a girl can dream, right?"

Derek smiled.  "Dream away, Cora," he said, laughing with his sister.  "Well, we'll be sure to get his autograph at the convention, then.  I'd advise against face squeezing though, people tend to frown on that."

"Don't forget his t-shirts, posters, and I HAVE to meet Lydia and her to sign their Podcast poster!" Cora yelled.

"Anything you want, sis," Derek said, glancing back outside the window he'd been staring out of earlier.  The lights to the outside gate shut off,

He sighed quietly, knowing better than to expect his father to ever get home on time.  

 _"So much for even trying to organize a family dinner for Stiles...  Or even telling anyone about him..."_ Derek thought to himself.

 

+++++

 

Knocking on the front door to the Stilinski house, Derek could already feel his anxieties fading.  A month after their disastrous first date, and Derek knew Stiles was who he wanted to spend all of his free time with.  Maybe even his entire life, if things kept going like they were.

Even being underneath the front porch of the Stilinski house had a profound affect on Derek.

Thoughts about his shitty job, worries about his little sister's mental health, and the pure annoyance over his family's general inability to ever speak to one another?  They all evaporated from his memory.

 _"I'll just have to wrangle Laura and Cora, take a trip to a nice restaurant, and be done with it.  Mom and Dad won't even care about Stiles, and Peter would probably try to talk me out of our relationship..."_ Derek thought, sighing through his nose.

All thoughts escaped him, however, as the front door opened and revealed Mrs. Stilinski, in her usual perky self.

"Derek!  Oh good afternoon sweetheart, good to see you!" Claudia exclaimed, pulling the towering male into her strong hug and wringing him like a dishrag.  "It's been too long!"

Derek smirked, hugging right back.  "I was here a few days ago, Mrs. Stilinski!" he countered, laughing.  "How are you doing?  Did your swim team do well on their meet this week?" he asked, stepping inside charming home.

Claudia nodded, beaming proudly.  "They did just fine.  We didn't place, but I'm so proud of everything they've accomplished so far this season.  They went from a F- in my eyes, up to a solid C+.  Next year, they're going to be a force, wait and see!" she said, guiding Derek into the living room.

A low smile covered Derek's face, amazed at how much Claudia could put so much love into everyone she met and taught.

Taking his place on the open couch next to Mr. Stilinski, Derek extended his hand to the Sheriff, fully dressed in his work outfit.  "Afternoon, Sheriff.  Heading off to work today?  I guess you're better?" he asked.

Derek didn't know all the details, but John Stilinski had apparently undergone some extensive heart surgery several months earlier.  He worried about Stiles' father and what must have actually gone down, considering he couldn't even handle "desk duty" until just a month prior.

John nodded, firmly shaking Derek's hand right back.  "Yes, young man, they finally cleared me for work.  Goddamn doctors...  Worried about every little thing.  Should have been back to work sooner than this...  Couldn't even provide for my family," he mumbled, shaking his head shamefully.  

Ignoring the awkward glare on John's face, Derek just tried to keep a pleasant enough face.  "Glad you're up to stuff, Mr. Stilinski," Derek added.

"It's John, Derek.  Call me my old man's name again, and I'll slug you one," Mr. Stilinski said, sitting up from his recliner and popping Derek over the head with his newspaper.

Derek laughed, rubbing his hair.  "Yes, sir," he answered.

Sheriff Stilinski picked up his hat from the coat rack, settling it on his head.  "I'm off to work the nightshift, sweetheart.  Be home early in the morning," he said, stealing a kiss from Claudia in the kitchen.

"I'll have you some food in the fridge.  Take care, and don't be an idiot out there," Claudia said, kissing him right back.  

John smirked.  "Promise..." he muttered.

Derek watched the two hug tightly for several minutes, as though it were the last time they'd ever see each other.  He fawned over their relationship, at least a thousand times different than his own parents.  Whereas John and Claudia tried to see each other every night, openly kiss, and act like kids every now and then, Derek's parents..  Well, it was lucky if they were even in the same time zone on a given day, if not the same country.  He hadn't seen them kiss or be in the house at the same time since last Christmas.

While Claudia and John shared their love in the kitchen, Derek caught the sound of Stiles' footsteps in the hallway.

The lean male stretched out in his black t-shirt, depicting some sort of fish woman holding a magical spear, standing next to an orange dinosaur in a lab coat.  Derek chuckled at the wide variety of shirts that Stiles seemed to own, all seemingly related to video games, comics, or...  Fish Women and Dinosaurs...

Those warm brown eyes met Derek's, and Stiles bee lined for the open spot on the couch.  He plopped down next to Derek, pulling him into an open hug and using Derek as a makeshift pillow.  "Hey Derek!  Sorry, work ran a little long, and I had to pull an all-nighter because my computer is stupid and likes to crash halfway through what I'm doing.  Thanks for being okay with dinner at home tonight, I just really want to crash and veg out," he said, yawning loudly.

Derek nodded, acting as though he understood.  Which...  He didn't.  A month into their relationship, and Derek didn't actually know what Stiles did for a living.  He knew that Stiles worked from home, asked not to be called or texted during 9-5, and had a degree in Computer Science, but Stiles kept specific details to himself. 

Not that Derek didn't understand, given his own rather...  Lackluster employment in Hale Industries, but he really did wish Stiles could open up a bit more.

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles, letting his boyfriend lay his head down on his shoulder.  "I like it better here anyway," he admitted, honestly.

Stiles snorted.  "Dork.  You just like hogging my mother for your history boner, I am so on to you!" he announced, poking Derek in the stomach.

"You're absolutely right.  All of this is an elaborate plan to sweep your mother away and have her all to myself!" Derek joked, poking Stiles right back and laughing like a cartoon villain.

"You bastard!" Stiles spat back, raising up and kissing Derek on the cheek.

Derek melted, feeling his wit and sarcasm floating away from him.  They hadn't "kissed kissed" yet, but Stiles was always one to peck a chaste kiss on Derek's cheeks openly.

"Ah...  Derek's only weakness!" Claudia joked, stepping inside the living room.  She dusted her hands on the apron around her waist.  "Dinner should be ready in about thirty minutes.  What do you say we turn on Stiles' streaming stick thing and watch-"

Claudia's plans were quickly interrupted by the sound of a loud CLANG in the kitchen, and the scent of smoke billowing out of the oven.

"Shit!  Not again!" Stiles yelled, scrambling out from the couch and rushing off to the kitchen.  Claudia wasn't far behind him, with Derek taking up the rear.

Reaching the kitchen, Derek watched as Stiles fished out two potholders, tearing open the oven door.  Something had fallen apart inside, landing the casserole onto the heating coils, and covering the bottom in flaming ingredients.  After turning off the burners, Stiles grabbed the remains of the broken dish, pulling it out from the bottom, still billowing smoke as he carried it.

Stiles grumbled, sighing loudly.  "Stupid bargain brand replacement parts..." he mumbled, throwing the charred mess of a casserole into the sink, and rushing water over it.  The whole house became covered in a white smoke, stinking to heavens of burnt mush.  

Opening a window to let out the stench, Claudia sighed.  "Oh dear...  So much for dinner..."  she said, shaking her head.  "How about microwave pizza rolls?" she asked, planting a fake smile towards Stiles and Derek.

Nodding, Stiles grumbled.  "Oven's done for tonight.  I'll go to Lowes tomorrow morning after my jog to get some cleaner and replacement parts...  Shit the coils look fucked up too...  Damn, the dish cracked one of them," he said, squatting down and evaluating the full damage.  

Derek eyed the antiquated oven.  The whole thing looked like something out of a 1950's nightmare, way too old to really be all that effective.  Surely it would be better to just chunk it and buy a brand new one?  Why bother just fixing it?

Standing up, Stiles sighed, rubbing his face anxiously.

Derek turned to Claudia, who seemed just as distraught.

 _"What's wrong with them?  Are they that upset about dinner?"_ Derek wondered.  

Taking in a deep breath, Derek cleared his throat.  "Hey...  Listen, I uh...  How about I take you guys out for dinner to one of my sister's restaurants.  My treat, and we can get Mr. Stilinski something to go in a doggie bag!" he announced.

Stiles and Claudia both spun to Derek, eyeing him.

"Oh honey, you don't have to do that!" Claudia said, waving a hand in the air.

Stiles  nodded.  "Yeah, seriously, Derek, you don't have to-"

Derek shook his head, stepping in between the both of them.  "Come on, Mrs. Stilinski, you've fed me plenty the last month.  Let me repay the favor," he said, patting her and Stiles both on the shoulder.  "Besides, Stiles never lets me treat him to anything," Derek added.

Mother and son exchanged a quizzical look with one and other.  After a few moments, Stiles finally sighed, giving in.  "Sure...  Sure, just let me go shower and wash away my all nigher."

Claudia smiled a little.  "Same here, same here!  Give me twenty minutes, and I'll pretty up!" she said, stopping by Derek's side and pulling him into a tight hug.  "Thank you so much, honey.  We really appreciate it!"

Left to himself while his boyfriend and Mrs. Stilinski showered, Derek eyed the rest of the kitchen.  He'd never really noticed it before, but most of the appliances were outdated, duct-taped, or in other sort of state of repair.  

Picking up the toaster, Derek noticed one side was marked as "do not use", with a piece of duct tape covering it.  Right beside it was cookie jar, obviously broken and glued back together.

"They really like to recycle, I guess...  Huh," Derek thought, putting the toaster back on the counter.  

 

+++++

 

Oum's was an American Steakhouse that Laura had built about the same time the family moved into Beacon Hills.  

"A quaint little place for our family to have Christmas dinner at, and maybe spice up this little town's taste buds," Laura had declared nearly a year ago when they'd bought the plot.

Oum's, as expected, had turned into an overnight hit, earning accolades from some of Laura's most highly rated friends in the culinary world.  Derek never really met them, but the blond Englishman who swore up and down seemed to especially enjoy it when he came down for a visit.

After parking at the back of the restaurant, Derek guided Stiles and Claudia past the line that wound around the front entrance.

Stepping inside the candlelit restaurant, Derek stepped up to Isaac Lahey, Laura's Front of the House manager, and her go-to man for all the goings on in the business.  

"Derek!  Nice to see you!" Isaac said, extending his hand and shaking it firmly.

Derek smiled, nodding.  "Same here.  Isaac, can you get us our family booth, for three?" he asked.

Isaac peeked around Derek's body, spotting Claudia and Stiles, who stood nervously, fidgeting as several members of the wait staff bore their eyes on them in abject, unrelenting fear.

"Absolutely, Mr. Hale.  Are these family guests or a business guest?  Should I get a bottle from the reserve storage downstairs?" Isaac whispered, grabbing three of the finest gold-trimmed menus from their stack.

Derek shook his head.  "No, not quite.  Just a quiet dinner for three.  This is my boyfriend and his mother, actually," he said.

Nodding fervently, Isaac stepped out behind his podium and signaled towards the dining room.  "Understood, please follow me.  I'll be your server for tonight, and make sure you're well taken care of, Mr. Hale," he explained.

"Thanks, Isaac," Derek said, as the four of them walked through the elegantly lit and set tables, in offsetting colors of scarlet red and jet black.

They stopped at the family booth, a tad more elegant and polished than any of the other tables in the restaurant, with far more seating for a least 20 or more.  

"Please sit!  What can I get you to drink?  Water, tea, something off the tap?" Isaac said, guiding Derek and the rest into the booth, passing out the elegant menus.

"Water," Stiles answered quickly.

"Same here, thank you," Claudia said.

"Ditto," Derek said.

Isaac nodded.  "Absolutely, I'll be right back!"

Derek cracked open his menu, grinning as Stiles and his mother both followed suit.  "Now, get whatever you want, but Laura's lobster bisque is to die for, and anything off the grill is handled by my good friend Ethan, and he's almost a better chef than my sister.  Almost!" he said, flipping through the menu.

"Oh, really?  Well that sounds-" Claudia said, gasping quietly.  She covered her mouth in horror.

Stiles turned to his mother in confusion, quickly following suit as he audibly gulped.

"Something wrong?" Derek asked, cautiously.

" _What'd I do?  Shit, fucking hell...  Did I screw this up?  Do they not like steakhouse food?  Shit, I should have asked...  What if they don't want anything?  No, no...  No...  What'd I do?_ " Derek's mind spat repeatedly, gripping his menu tightly.

"I uh...  I've never seen a salad cost that much in my life.  I'm pretty sure that's how much I spent on lunches all last week," Stiles muttered, wiping his brow with widened eyes.

Claudia shut her menu immediately.  "Derek, sweetheart, this is way too expensive.  We couldn't possibly ask you to pay for all of this.  Not to mention John's meal too, this could cost...  I just...  No, I can't ask you to..." she said, nervously fidgeting in place.

" _Expensive?"_ Derek thought, checking the menu.  The burgers were only $20, and only another $10 for the sweet potato fries.  The steaks were barely $50.  Sure, the lobster was a tad overpriced at $75, but it was well worth it with what Laura's recipe did for it.  This was honestly one of the cheaper places his family owned.  

Derek rose an eyebrow.  "These look like normal prices to me, I don't think they're all that expensive." he said, missing Stiles gag on his water in the corner of the booth as Isaac brought them their round of drinks.  "Really, it's no big deal!  You guys treat me to dinner all the time, it's my turn!  Besides, my sister doesn't charge the family for dinner, they write them off on the books."

Claudia and Stiles shared a mutually horrified glance, taking their own turn to glance over the prices on the menu once more.

"Derek, are you sure?" Claudia asked, again.

Derek nodded.  "Yes, Mrs. Stilinski.  Trust me, it's fine!  Order whatever you like!  Trust me, my Uncle Peter practically takes a buffet home when he visits.  Anything we order tonight will be like a drop in the bucket," he chuckled.

Looking to each other for guidance, Stiles and his mother both shifted uncomfortably in their seats.  

"I should really...  At least pay for half,  you know?  It doesn't feel right," Stiles offered meekly.  Though at the same time, his face cringed as he glanced down at his ratty wallet.

Derek pouted instantly, putting his own menu down.  "Come on now, Stiles...  You never let me do anything for you.  I invited you guys out tonight.  If I had any sort of cooking skill, I'd make you guys dinner like you've done for me countless times already, but I don't.  Please let me do this for you...  Both of you!" he thought.

 _"Why doesn't he let me do anything for him?  Are we just not that close yet?  Did I do something wrong?"_ Derek thought to himself, feeling his stomach freeze over.

Yet, Stiles seemed to lighten up a bit.  His smile softened, and he turned to his mother with a nervous smile.  "Okay...  Thanks, Der."

Claudia seemed to relax alongside her son, putting her hand on his knee and smiling fondly.  "Same here, Derek.  Thank you very much," she answered.

The icy pit in Derek's stomach dissolved in a warm relief by the time Isaac returned with a pen and pad.  

"Well, are we all ready to order?  The Grill is especially wonderful this evening!" Isaac offered, with a beaming smile.

Nodding, Stiles cleared his throat, and eyed the menu cautiously.  "I'll have the 19.95...  Er, I mean, I'll have the...  Supreme American Burger?" Stiles said, quickly correcting himself.

 

+++++

 

As Isaac had foretold, so did Ethan's grilling skills that night turn into a cornucopia of flavor and life.

Stiles' face had practically achieved orgasm during the first bite, and came a second time when he dug into his sweet potato fries.

Derek relished his steak, sharing half of it with Claudia, who'd also shared her barbecued shrimp and chips platter.

Once their plates were cleaned, Claudia clasped a hand over her stomach. "Oh my goodness, Derek...  That was an amazing meal.  Thank you so much, I haven't been to a restaurant this nice since...  Well, I suppose it would have been John and I's honeymoon, nearly 30 years ago..." she said, as her face piqued a fond smile.

Stiles nodded.  "Seriously...  Thanks, Der.  That was the second best burger I've ever had in my life," he answered, leaning back into the cushioned seat and covering his stomach.

Claudia scoffed.  "It better be the second best, mister, or your father would be very offended!"

"For being a cop, dad is way too sensitive about the stupidest shit," Stiles countered.

The three laughed in unison, as Isaac came back to their table, carrying three marble plates with a variety of cheesecakes.

Derek had been a little surprised by the service.  Isaac usually only gave this kind of attention and detail to when the entire family came for dinner, or when there was an important business dinner to attend to.  Though when he attended to those kind of dinners, he didn't smile near as much.

"Dessert, on the house, compliments from myself and our pastry chef, Aiden.  Please enjoy, Mr. Hale, Mr. Stilinski, and Mrs. Stilinski," Isaac said, before bowing to the three of them.

Claudia's face lit up.  "Oh my goodness...  That looks absolutely delightful!  Thank you so much, young man, you're too sweet!  You've just been an absolute gem all evening," she said, patting him on the hand as he handed her a slice of cheesecake.

Isaac's face relaxed, smiling fondly.  "Why, thank you, Mrs. Stilinski.  It's been a pleasure to serve you this evening.  Please come back, anytime, and I'll make sure you're all well taken care of.  Compliments of the house, of course," he said, nodding in Derek's direction. "I'll go gather Mr. Stilinski's meal.  I've asked Ethan to give proper heating instructions so the flavors stay in-tact."

Reaching into his pocket, Derek fished out his wallet and snagged a fifty dollar bill.  "Thank you Isaac, I appreciate everything tonight."

Just as surprisingly, Isaac pushed away his tip.  "No, no...  No need, Mr. Hale.  I appreciate the thought, but...  Having the three of you for company tonight was a treat enough.  Best night of work I've had since the place opened up," he said, spinning around.

Leaving the three on their own, Isaac made himself scarce, holding onto his own hand tightly as he smiled.

Stiles snagged the strawberry cheesecake instantly, while Derek stared at Isaac, his mouth agape.

"Oh goodness...  Derek, could I possibly trade with you?  I can't say no to chocolate!" Claudia asked, pointing to the plate in front of Derek's person.

Putting away his wallet, Derek nodded.  he grabbed up the chocolate flavored cheesecake, passing it across to Claudia.  

"You are such a gentlemen.  Thank you so much, honey," Claudia said, beaming ear to ear as she passed her own plain cheesecake across to Derek.

A low fluttered covered Derek's chest.

"No problem, mom, I-" Derek blurted, not even thinking about his words.  Though his face burned red as he caught up with his mouth.

Stiles and Claudia both stared at Derek, each with their own unique features, smiling fondly.

"I am...  I'm so sorry...  I didn't-" Derek blathered out, covering his face in embarrassment.

Claudia snorted.  "Derek, honey, you're not the first or last person to call me that.  Don't even worry about it.  I'm flattered, actually," she explained.

They ate their dessert in peace, as Stiles maneuvered around the booth, scooting up to Derek and leaning against him.  

"Successful date was successful.  Come on, selfie-time, big guy!" Stiles said, pulling out his older model smartphone and putting out in the air above their heads.

With both of their mouths full of dessert, Derek nearly choked on his cake, figuring the monstrosity that would probably be saved in Stiles' phone.

Stiles guffawed, locking his phone up after taking a look at it.  "Okay, that was seriously BAD!  I'd put this up as my profile pic for the joke factor, if my followers wouldn't just absolutely lose their shit and stalk the hell out of you,' he answered.

"Followers?" Derek thought to himself.

Before he had a chance to answered, a low squeal from the back of the restaurant caused the color to drain from his face.

 _"Oh hell no...  No.  No.  So much no.  Not tonight, not tonight, PLEASE OH SWEET MERCIFUL GOD!"_ Derek thought.

"DEREK SIDNEY HALE!" a woman exclaimed.

Derek slowly turned his head, watching as the very tall, very pregnant, well dressed, and hyper-pissed off Laura Hale stomped her way to the family table in the back.  

"Uh...  Should I duck for cover?" Stiles whispered quietly.

"Probably," Derek nodded.

Reaching their table, Laura bore her eyes at Derek.  "Funny thing, little brother.  Isaac just bragged endlessly to me about your charming boyfriend and his absolutely dazzling mother," she said, turning and waving politely to Stiles and Claudia.  "Though...  Even funnier thing is that I wasn't aware my little brother had a charming boyfriend and dazzling mother!"

Derek groaned mentally.  "Funny thing, sis, I thought you were on maternity leave, too, and not supposed to be working," Derek mumbled, under his breath.

Laura clutched her stomach, taking a seat next to Claudia on the other side of the booth.  "I was just coming to check in on if everything was going okay.  We're still in the first fiscal year, and I worry about my staff," she said, still piercing his gaze with her deep blue eyes.  "Still haven't introduced me, Der, you incredibly rude person!"

"Sorry," Derek said, rolling his eyes.  "This is Stiles Stilinski, my boyfriend, and his mother, Claudia Stilinski."

"So lovely to meet you!" Laura said, extending her hand and shaking Stiles and Claudia's hands.

"The pleasure is all mine!  Your restaurant s so lovely, I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" Claudia exclaimed, pointing to her cheesecake.  "Start to finish, five stars, for whatever that's worth!"

Laura gasped, throwing her arms around Claudia's body and hugging her tight.  "Oh my God, I LIVE for that kind of review from an actual customer!  Thank you so much for coming!" she said.

Stiles bent over to Derek's ear.  "Your sister's...  About exactly like what you told me about.  Though she seems a lot less violent than you told me about."

"Give it ten seconds.  She'll fetch a knife from the kitchen," Derek whispered back.

As if on cue, Laura turned back to Derek, and quickly smacked him on the top of the head with a spare menu.  "Oh my God, Derek, you colossal ASSHOLE!  How could you not tell me about him?!  You haven't had a relationship since high school!" she exclaimed.  

Derek rubbed his forehead.  "Maybe if you ever bothered to come visit me and Cora at home, I'd be able to tell you more stuff about my life."

"Maybe because I'm pregnant with twins that kick the fuck out of me all day long, and go from zero to hyper bitch in ten seconds flat.  Nobody wants any of this right now!" Laura fired back, waving her hands up and down her body.

Claudia nodded in agreement.  "Oh sweetheart, I know that feeling.  When I was pregnant with Stiles, John practically hid under the bed some nights."

Laura turned to Claudia, with desperate, longing eyes.  "Does it go away?  My husband and housekeeper could really use some hope in these darks times right about now."

A low chuckle left Claudia's throat.  "Only about a week after delivery.  Though I'd stock up on ice cream on my bad days, and have John put on my favorite movie, and that helped out plenty."

"Oh...  My doctor doesn't like me eating anything sweet...  Or any fast food.  Or burgers.  I want to cut my doctor." Laura pouted.

Claudia practically barked out laugher.  "They'd also probably prefer to keep us in bed for nine months in a plastic bubble.  Girl, this is war, and you need all the ammo you need!"

Stiles leaned over to Derek, while Claudia and Laura started up their own long-winded conversation.  One where Claudia cut her cheesecake in half, sharing it with Laura as they gabbed about womanly things that neither Stiles or Derek particularly wanted to hear about.  Graphic things, mostly about birthing.  

"Your sister scares me, Derek," Stiles muttered.

"Me too, Stiles, me too.  I tried to protect you as long as I could," Derek said, taking Stiles' hand in his own.  He patted the top of it.

Stiles pecked a kiss on Derek's hand.  "You're a good man, Derek.  A very good man."

Derek's hand burned, and he gulped.  Turning back to Stiles he stared at his boyfriend's lips, wanting desperately to return the affection.  

 

 _"What are you doing, you freak?!   YUCK!  Who'd want to kiss a weirdo like you?!"_ a brutish voice shrieked, echoing in the recesses of Derek's mind.

 

Crestfallen, Derek instead gripped Stiles' hand tightly.  "I guess you'll have to meet my family soon, if Laura's got anything to say about it.  I uh...  I'm sorry," he said, quietly.

Stiles rose an eyebrow, turning to face Laura, then quickly looking back at Derek.  "Why?  Laura's a hoot, and Cora sounds fun enough.  What's the big deal?"

Derek dropped his head, going back to his own cheesecake.   _"Because when it comes to my family...  Laura and Cora are the only good things to come out of it,_ " he thought to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on the first chapter, I really appreciate it!
> 
> The 10 chapter limit is more or less my planned number of chapters, but I can definitely go further if there's enough people wanting the story to keep going! There's so many different ways I can take this story and still keep with my original planned plotline, and it's very fun to write.
> 
> Let me know in the comments how you feel about the story! :)


	3. Chapter 3

After several weeks of trying to schedule a dinner date with Derek's family, Stiles was continually surprised at how often they'd end up cancelling.  From what Stiles could tell, Talia Hale and her husband had a schedule comparable to the federal government.  

By the third cancellation, however, Laura broke the cycle of horrible planning and invited Stiles over to her house for dinner instead.  Just a quiet dinner for him, Derek, and Derek's siblings.

Yet, despite just the "quiet dinner" that Saturday night, Stiles stomach flipped over backwards as he finished running a brush through his hair for the hundredth time that evening.  

"Come on...  Quit sticking up, goddamn Alfalfa traitor," Stiles muttered bitterly at the hair in the back of his head.

Stepping inside the open restroom, Claudia eyed Stiles, whistling under her breath.  "My, my...  You actually own something other than a t-shirt!  I'm impressed!" she announced, patting Stiles on the shoulder.

Stiles glanced over his brand new button-up shirt.  Nothing too fancy, with it just being plaid.  Yet, it was far more formal than anything else he had in his wardrobe.  Because, somehow, he figured nobody in the Hales would be wearing video game themed attire, and he could stand to "dress up" a bit.

Claudia helped straighten the back of Stiles' collar.  "What's the matter?  You look nervous," she asked.

Taking in a deep breath, Stiles reached into the mirror cabinet and retrieved a small bottle of cologne.

"Eh, you know...  A little worried," Stiles answered, spritzing cologne on his chest.  

"Worried?  Why?  You've met Laura before, and Derek brags on his little sister all the time," Claudia said, stepping backwards to give Stiles some space.

Huffing, Stiles shook his head, while carefully inspecting his freshly brushed teeth.  "It'll be the first time I'm...  You know...  Actually...  Around their house.  Which is probably...  You know, a...  Mansion.  Filled with gold-covered furniture, and surrounded by a moat guarded by alligators," he answered.

"Ah, I see," Claudia said, nodding as she folded her arms.  "So that's what's had your stomach in a knot all week," she added.

Stiles sighed, shutting the cabinet and turning back to his mother.  "It's just...  You know, when Derek and I are alone, or here in the house, or jogging, I don't even think about it.  But..." he mumbled, dropping his head.  "Tonight, I'm actually going to see it firsthand.  How big of a gap there is between us, and...  It's intimidating."

Claudia chuckled, shaking her head.  "You just don't see the way he looks at you.  If you did, you wouldn't worry at all," she answered bluntly.

"The way he...  What?" Stiles asked, as he and Claudia exited the restroom and made their way into the living area.

Leading the two, Claudia guided Stiles to the nearby couch, and plopped down with him.  "You might not see it, but your father and I do.  When Derek's around you, he glows, and Stiles, you glow right back," she said, patting her son on the knee.  "Trust me, sweetheart, I can tell.  That boy loves you, and I know you love him too.  You laugh way too much around him for it to be anything else.  Even when you two bicker back and forth, I feel like you're laughing for each other."

Stiles managed to grin, ever-so-slightly.

"So tonight, you're not going to even worry about what kind of house they have.  You're not going to worry about what they're wearing, or how they act.  Tonight, you're meeting Derek's sisters, who you know mean the world to him.  You're going to get to know them, just like he's gotten to know us, and learn to be a part of their family too," Claudia said, leaning over and kissing the top of Stiles' forehead.   "Just don't fall into the moat and be eaten by alligators.  That's not covered on your life insurance," she added, with a playful wink.

Stiles chuckled, leaning over and hugging his mother tightly.  "Thanks, mom..." he said, holding onto her tightly.

_"What would I do without you?"_ Stiles thought.

 

+++++

 

Stiles tried to keep his composure, keeping his mother's words in mind.  Emphasis on "tried".

Yet, for some reason, parking his rusted second hand jeep next to a Lamborghini, Derek's sleek Camaro, and a military grade Hummer had put him somewhat off-kilter and in a weird head space.

_"We could pay off every one of our loans between those three cars,"_ Stiles thought, shaking his head in disbelief.

Stepping out of his Jeep, Stiles eyed the rest of Laura Hale's three story cabin home.  Like a naturalist’s dream, it had the air of an old world charm in the designs, with modern day amenities.  Stiles could smell the wafting scent of flowers that surrounded the place, currently being tended to by what Stiles could only assume was their personal gardener.  

Turning to face the driver's side window, Stiles caught sight of his reflection. 

Stiles cleared his throat, fiddling with the collar of his plaid button-up, wishing he'd grabbed a tie as well.  

_"It's going to be okay.  You're just meeting your boyfriend's outrageously rich and upper-crust family in a very fancy house owned by a world-renowned chef.  No biggie.  You can do this, it's just Derek and his sisters,"_ Stiles thought to himself, as he took in a deep breath.

Striding across the brick sidewalk that led up to the cabin's front porch, Stiles stepped up to main entrance and knocked loudly, using the golden knocker in the shape of an elegant rose.

_"Laura's a cool woman.  Derek's great.  This isn't going to be awkward at all.  Nope, not at all!"_ Stiles thought, taking in a deep breath and smiling.

The front door swung open, revealing a tall woman in a sleek black suit, skirt, and tie.  Between her ruby red lips, snide demeanor, and carefully straightened hair, she was the perfect cross between an auditor, a lawyer, and Satan reincarnated.

"Name, and whom are you here to see?  We don't accept solicitations, at any time," she asked, crossly, folding her arms as she eyed Stiles up and down.

Stiles gulped.  "Uh...  I'm Stiles?  I'm Derek's boyfriend?"

"Ah.  Yes, Mr. Hale's guest.  Come in," she said, yanking Stiles through the door and locking it firmly behind him as he entered.  "I'm Mrs. Hale's personal assistant.  Please do not do anything to agitate her delicate state, and wipe your feet.  The housekeeper doesn’t come in until tomorrow morning, and I won't have Mrs. Hale's floors blemished on those...  Things," she spat, glaring at Stiles' converse shoes.  She strode back inside the house as her high heels clopped against the hardwood flooring.

_"And the winner for bitch of the year goes to..."_ Stiles thought to himself, as he wiped his feet on the rug, and walked inside Laura's home.

Stiles gulped even louder, glancing up to take in the sight of Laura's three story estate.  With an open concept, the entire house could be seen on the first floor, all the way up to the top of the ceiling.  Hanging there was a diamond chandelier that twinkled like stars in the sky, giving light to virtually every inch of the home.  

Stepping further inside, Stiles' mouth gaped by the sight of Laura's kitchen, which took up as much space as Stiles' entire house.  Not to mention the big screen TV, surround sound, and furniture big enough to host a family of 30 or more that took up the space in the living room.

As if everything in her home had been designed around gathering family and friends in large quantities.

"Mrs. Hale, your last dinner guest has arrived!" the assistant said, stepping inside the elegant ranch-styled kitchen.  

Laura came from around the corner, in a silken dress, with full hair, makeup, and shimmering diamond earrings that blinded Stiles when she walked..  

"Stiles!  So glad you made it!  Dinner will be ready any minute now, just make yourself comfortable!" Laura exclaimed, bending down to fiddle with her oven.

"Mrs. Hale, your doctor was very strict about what you should and should not be doing.  I believe you should have done as I suggested and hired a caterer.  Heaven knows he'd know the difference between a good meal and takeout," the assistant said, gently pushing Laura out of the way from the oven and pulling out a perfectly bronzed turkey.

Stiles ducked for cover as Laura's forehead twitched, daggers in her eyes fully locked on the woman in front of her.  While he didn't know Laura all that well, he'd learned enough from Derek on when not to cross her, and what kind of eyes to look out for.

Laura folded her arms.

"They'd also like me to be in a bubble for nine months, and I felt like cooking for my brother's boyfriend!  Now shoo and leave me be, your shift ended three hours ago!  I'm just fine, Victoria!  Just get going and have fun with your family tonight!" Laura ordered, shoving her assistant away.

Victoria sighed, shaking her head.  "Mrs. Hale, really, you need to be listening to your doctor over the words of some silly old woman you barely know.  I-"

"I said out!  You think my mother is bad when she's in a bad mood, just try me on instead!" Laura ordered, pointing a wooden spoon at Victoria.

Another loud sigh left Victoria's lips.  "Very well, Mrs. Hale.  Please call me if you need anything.  I'll be here at 6 AM to pick you up for your morning yoga, and then we have your doctor's appointment, followed by-"

The spoon left Laura's hands, missing Victoria by a mile, but making the point across as it smacked against the kitchen's tiled wall.  "I said out!  I know my own schedule, thank you very little!"

Not bothering to wait for the encore of flying kitchenware, Victoria rolled her eyes and quickly made herself scarce.

Laura's wrinkled features seemed to relax as the front door shut behind Victoria.

"Oh Lord...  I know mother means well, but I really can't stand that woman.  Next time I have kids, mom can just kiss my ass on the personal assistant," Laura mumbled quietly under her breath, before beaming brightly in Stiles' direction.  "Anyway!  So glad you made it tonight!  Derek should be down any minute, he's probably still changing his outfits for you.  I think he brought his whole closet from home!" she said playfully, coming out from the kitchen and throwing her arms firmly around Stiles' neck.  

Stiles hugged back, careful of her stomach.  "Glad to be here..." he replied, sheepishly.

Ending their hug, Laura clapped her hands together.  "Well, my husband couldn't get done with work tonight, something about a buy-out he's working up with my Uncle Peter, so I'm sorry to say it's just going to be the four of us..." she said, pouting as she gently patted her stomach.  "Well, six of us, but you know what I mean!" she giggled.

Stiles nodded.  "Cool, cool, is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, looking at the impressive spread that Laura must have spent hours slaving over.

The two entered the kitchen, as Laura quietly hummed to herself.  "Well aren't you sweet?  Would you care to set the table?  The china is in the cabinet right by the fridge, and the dining room is just to the right of that!" she said.

"Sure!" Stiles answered, walking around Laura and reaching said cabinet.  He pulled it open, and felt his hand start shaking nervously the very moment he took a look at the Hale's fine China.  Each looked to be hand-crafted, with an Hale emblem emblazoned upon each of them.  Stiles didn't even want to think of how fragile the sleek glasses were, clear enough to see through, and a lovely shade of blue to match the china.

Carefully, Stiles grabbed only a handful of plates at first, holding them tightly against his chest as he stepped into the second room.  He felt his jaw drop at the elegant dining area that Laura had built for herself.  The embellished wooden table, covered in flickering red candles, took up practically the entire room.  What hadn't been taken up by the table was instead being utilized by a fireplace, blazing out the cold autumn air from the house.

While Stiles set the china plates at the far end of the table, he traced his fingertips up and down the rose and ivy details on the embellished wood.

"Wow..." Stiles muttered quietly to himself.     _"Must be nice, not having to worry about money.  To have enough to buy this kind of stuff, and not worry about your oven falling apart.  No mortgage, no credit card debt, no medical loans...  No worries at all in life..."_ Stiles thought, shutting his eyes as he pictured his parents back home.  

His mother, exhausted from her second job as the swim coach, just to bring home another bonus paycheck to pay for the groceries every week.  Then there was his father, who took every available shift, working more overtime than the rest of the department together.  Followed the abject despair in their eyes when John had his heart attack, and the bill that followed on their lousy insurance.  Between the fancy pacemaker, the surgeon, and the week-long stay in the Hospital, they'd almost lost their house, their car, and and would almost have been out on the streets.  

"There you are!" Derek exclaimed, stepping inside the dining room.  He pulled Stiles into a hug, breaking the latter from his inner thoughts.

"Hey! " Stiles said, leaning up and pecking a kiss on Derek's cheek, laughing away the pit in his stomach.

Derek laughed, and sheepishly leaned down to peck a kiss right back on Stiles' cheek.  "Glad you made it.  This will be a million times better than dinner at my parents' house.  Can't wait for you to meet Cora, she's one of my best friends, and I think you two will probably get along great!  She should come down off her laptop long enough to eat, anyway," he announced.

Nodding, Stiles walked back with Derek into the kitchen area.

"Let me help you out," Derek said, as he grabbed the remainder of the plates they'd need.  Stiles gathered the last off the glasses, and headed off to the dining room.

That is, until a loud set of footsteps ran down the spiral staircase in the middle of the home.

"Laura!  Your Wifi sucks!  Seriously, get a better connection already, it took an hour to watch all of Genim's vid.. Vid...-" a girl yelled out, cutting herself off.

Stiles turned around, still holding a handful of glasses in his arms.  Standing a good foot or two below him, the raven-haired teenager with the pink highlights could have doubled as a deer in headlights.  Her breath stopped, eyes widened, and the young woman dropped her phone to the hardwood floor in the most dramatic way possible.

A low fear gathered in the bottom of Stiles' gut as he spotted her shirt.  One very specific shirt with block text stating "Shut up, Sourwolf!"  One of the shirts that he sold as merchandise on his website, depicting a very depressed cartoon werewolf being chastised by a cartoon version of himself.  

_"No.  Oh no no no no....  No, please sweet merciful God in heaven, not like this!  NOT LIKE THIS!"_ Stiles thought as his blood pumped, and he took a step away from the girl.  Like hell was THIS going to be the way his boyfriend's family found out about his job.

"You're...  You're....  You...  Ah...." the girl said, stammering over her words as tears welled up in her eyes.

Stiles put down the glasses on the counter, for his and the young woman's safety.

Laura, still fussing with dinner, didn't bother looking up from her skillets.  "Oh, Stiles, this is my little sister, Cora Hale.  Cora, this is-"

"GENIM!" Cora squealed, screaming loud enough to wake the dead all throughout a ten mile radius.  She sprinted towards him, stopping just short of his personal bubble, and screaming into her hands at full blast.  "Oh my God!  You're actually HIM!  You're GENIM!  I am your BIGGEST FAN, Genim, the BIGGEST!  I just got done watching you finish Undertale, and I was in TEARS!  OH MY GOD, PLEASE LET ME HUG YOU!"

Derek popped his head out of the dining room, staring dumbfounded at Stiles and Cora.  Laura lifted her gaze away from that night's dinner, blinking in disbelief.  

Chuckling nervously and not making direct eye contact with anyone else in the room, Stiles gulped.  "S...  Sure!  Nice to meet a fan!  Love the shirt!" he said, as Cora ran into him, and gave him a crushing hug.  

Cora muffled a scream into Stiles' chest, before finally coming up for air.

"I know, it's my FAVORITE!  That episode you did with Scott in Skyrim, killing all the werewolves, that was HILARIOUS!  My best friend Kira and I bought bought them IMMEDIATELY!" Cora said, still firmly planted in Stiles' chest.  Though she gasped, leaning up from Stiles' hug and practically shaking on the spot.  "Can I have your autograph!?  OH MY GOD, can you sign my shirt?  And my poster!?" she squealed, only to gasp even louder.  "WAIT!  Can we have a picture?!  Can I tweet it with us both on it?!  OH MY GOD, Kira is going to die on the spot if I had that!"

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, unable to really stop from smiling at her excitement.  "Sure!  Not a problem!  I uh..."

Before he could adequately respond, Cora was already racing to one of Laura's desks, and grabbing a large sharpie marker.  Yet, as she did, she spun around, with a dropped jaw and disbelief coloring her features.

"Wait...  Uh...  Why are you in my house?  Am I dreaming again?  Or do I really need to buy Derek that "Best Brother" mug like I was thinking about?  Because if he rented you for the weekend, I kind of think that's definitely in order..." Cora asked.

Stepping into the middle of the circus, Derek put his arm around Stiles' waist, clearing his throat.

"Cora, this is...  Uh...  well, this is Stiles Stilinski, my boyfriend.  Though apparently...  There's more to him than just that?" Derek asked, glancing over his boyfriend with a curious grin.

Stiles smiled meekly, laughing out of context.  "I uh...  Yeah, I sort of go by Genim on the Internet.  Where I'm...  You know...  A Youtuber?" he explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

While Derek and Stiles shared a quiet moment together, Cora covered her mouth, practically on the verge of tears.

"Oh my God...  I am going to ship the fuck out of this!  Big Bro and Genim!  OTP for life!" Cora screeched, picking her phone up from the floor and going straight for the Camera App. 

 

+++++

 

"So how'd you get started with this whole Internet thing?" Laura asked, as she whisked the last of the colorful platters into the dining room.  

Groaning to himself, Stiles gulped.  

So with great curiosity on Laura and Derek's part did Stiles' first meeting with the Hale family turn into a expose about his life as an Pseudo-Internet Celebrity.  Because by the time Cora's inner fangirl finished exploding over Stiles, and the impromptu autographing session finished, Laura completed setting dinner on the table, and they'd all sat down for dinner.  Which left  plenty of time to bring up Stiles' choice of occupation during dinner.

Stiles wriggled in his seat, very aware of Cora's close proximity to him to the left, who hadn't stopped staring at him the entire time..

" _Because that's exactly what I wanted this night to turn out as...  Admitting to the most successful businessmen and women in the world that I make money and pay the bills with fart jokes and murdering imaginary people.  Great,"_ Stiles thought to himself, as Derek carved and served the four of them from Laura's bronzed turkey.

Stiles took in a deep breath.  "It started my senior year in high school.  Right before I graduated, I got really obsessed with YouTube and Let's Playing with my buddy, Scott.  One night, after we watched a marathon of videos, Scott told me that I should try and do one myself," Stiles explained, clearing his throat.

Laura nodded along, passing a basket of freshly baked bread around the table.  "Why was that?  

"I uh...  I guess he thought I was funny and liked to ramble about really random crap?  Plus, I loved video games, so it sort of made sense at the time.  That, and I was losing my shit over what to major in college, and I think he thought it could be a distraction," Stiles answered, shaking his head.  "So I gave it a shot.  I made a couple of videos, had some good responses, and...  Well, by the time I was a Junior in college, I already had 500,000 subscribers, and was making enough money to really try and go for it as a career.  Switched my major to Computer Science and a Digital Media minor, and that was that."

Cora glowed, bouncing in her seat.  "That's when you started doing videos EVERY day, right?  That was the best Vlog announcement ever!" she said, leaning over beside Stiles and pouting.  "When's Scott going to be in videos again?  I miss you yelling at him, and setting him on fire, and losing to him all the time in Mario Kart..." she asked.

"Cora, you already asked him about a thousand questions, you should really let him eat in peace," Derek said, giving his sister a knowing glare.  He finished plating the turkey for everyone, and passing around the homemade dressing to the four of them.

"Oh.  Sorry," Cora said, flushing at the cheeks as she sat up straight in her chair.  

Stiles shook his head.  "It's fine!  We can talk more after dinner," he said, shooting Cora a wink.  Which was probably a bad idea, as Cora melted down her chair, covering her face embarrassingly.

With everyone's plates full, the four dug into dinner, silverware clanking against the expensive platters.

"Do you like your job?  I mean, I know you've got to work pretty hard at it, since you never leave your room until well after 5 at night.  You do a lot of all-nighters, too, recently," Derek asked, cautiously.  

Stiles didn't see Derek's tight grip on his fork, or the forlorn look in his gaze.

"Of course I love it!" Stiles answered, laughing.  He served himself a large portion of mashed potatoes.  "Yeah, it's stressful sometimes, especially if recordings fail, or something doesn't work right,  but I love messing with computers, and I like talking, so it was a good mix.  That, and the Internet is the only place in the world that anyone would actually think I'm funny!" he answered.

Derek nodded, pushing the food around his plate.  "That's good," he said, with a warm smile.  

"Do you like YOUR job, Derek?" Laura asked, with a curved smirk and sassy tone.

Stiles glanced over to Derek, with a cocked eyebrow.  "Oh yeah...  You work in Advertising, right?  What's a day in the life of a Hale Advertising Agent?" he asked, desperately hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, is that what he calls it?" Laura said, snickering under her breath.

Derek shot a deadly glare at Laura, and cleared his throat.  "So, uh... Anyway, what's with Genim?  You said that was your Internet name, right?" he asked, curiously.  

Stiles groaned audibly, rubbing his forehead.  "Uh...  Well my full name's a Polish abomination, courtesy of my father.  Przemysław Genim Stilinski.  Everyone in school just called me Stiles because of my last name, and I just sort of picked Genim for my username since it was unique.  Plus, you'd be surprised at how many names are actually taken on the Internet," he replied.

Cora gasped, covering her chest.  "That's...  That's such a pretty name!  Say it again!" she exclaimed.

Derek's face wrinkled in disbelief.  "Pss...  He my...  Suave?" he said, butchering the pronunciation.

Snorting, Stiles shook his head.  "Seriously, call me Stiles.  The only person who can really pronounce it is me, my Babcia, and my dad if he's been drinking enough.  Mom tries, but the Polish crap is really on my dad's side," he joked.

Laura smiled, raising up her wine glass.  "A very pretty name, Stiles.  Or should I say...  Piss...me....sau?" she said, splatting spit all over the place with her attempt.  

"Such language!" Derek joked.

Unable to help himself, Stiles giggled alongside Cora, while Laura popped Derek in the back of the head.

They all returned to their meal, and Stiles sighed in relief, hoping the conversation would die on its own.  

"You know what?  Can we watch some of your videos tonight?  I've never seen any of them yet!" Derek asked, turning to Stiles.

Stiles gagged on a roll.

Laura nodded, eagerly.  "Yes, that sounds like fun!  Cora, can you hook your phone into the TV with bluetooth or something?"

"Yes!  I've got all Genim's playlists saved in my phone, we can watch any of them we want!  Can I pick them out, I know all the best ones!" Cora cried out, already pulling out her smartphone.

"Oh nononononononono..." Stiles said, as he dropped his head.  This was seriously not happening.

 

+++++

 

_ “GET BACK HERE YOU GODDAMN FAIRY BASTARD!  I WILL RIP YOUR WINGS OFF AND FEED THEM TO THAT DUCK IF YOU DON’T GIVE ME MY GODDAMN ORB OF RAGE!” _

 

Derek, Laura, and Cora barked in unified laughter, practically vibrating in the dimly lit entertainment room.  

Stiles, however, buried his face into the palms of his hands, groaning continuously as the Hale family watched him on facecam, playing a fantasy RPG as a elf wizard that burned everything to the ground.  Usually, including himself.  Though the last few episodes had more or less been a montage of him losing his shit.  

_“Oh Lord...  Now they know what I do!  They can actually look up all my stupid shit!  Even...  Oh Lord, even the Pokemon Nuzlockes....  I don’t think an M rating covers those,”_ Stiles groaned.

Yet, Stiles felt Derek’s arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer.  “Oh my God...  Oh...  Stiles, I thought you were funny before, but you...  You really crank it up for the camera, don’t you?  Holy shit, that’s...  That’s funny!”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles scoffed.  “Oh come on, Der, I’m not that different...” he offered.

Laura wiped away tears of laughter.  “Stiles, three minutes ago you were doing a Valkyrie battlecry yodel while getting murdered by some Giant thing three times your size.  Before setting yourself on fire.  I’m pretty sure we would have noticed that kind of humor by now,” she said, choking on air as the video came to an end.  “Oh my goodness, I haven’t laughed that long in a very long time...”

“See!  Isn’t he the absolute best thing EVER?” Cora said, flipping through her phone for another episode.

The Genim Marathon, however, came to a pause as Stiles noticed a photograph of the Hale Family on the nearby coffee table.  Stiles reached over, picking up the frame and bringing it up to his face.  

A much younger looking family, with Derek barely five, and Laura standing just shy of her teenage years, building sandcastles on the beach with a slender woman and well-built male.

"Oh wow!  Is that your mom and dad?  Aww, little Derek was cute!" Stiles asked, pointing to the picture.  He chuckled over a much younger Derek, being buried alive by his much older sister.

The laughter from the Hales seemed to subside instantly.

Laura smiled.  "Yeah.  That was the year right before Hale Industries hit it big in the market.  Right after that summer vacation, dad and Uncle Peter co-developed a lot of very potent pharmaceuticals, and...  The company took off.  It was...  Everything they ever hoped for, and as much wealth as they could handle," she said, in a quiet tone that betrayed her smile.

"Cool!  I bet that was a relief for them, huh?" Stiles said, nodding as he glanced around the rest of Laura's living room.  Aside from a few wedding photos of Laura and her husband, Stiles noticed that she didn’t have much else in the way of family pictures anywhere in her home. 

“Yes, a relief…” Laura replied coldly, reaching over and taking the photo from Stiles’ hands.  She glanced over it fondly, chuckling to herself.  “When my kids are old enough, I’ll have to take them back here.  That was such a fun trip to the beach, I don’t think I’ll ever forget it, and I…  I want the twins to have that kind of fun too,” she said, biting down on her bottom lip.  She pointed at her own self.  “You know?  I remember Uncle Peter even came on this one!  He and mom fought every night we went to dinner, because he’d always get booze and tease like he was going to give Derek some, and Derek would always try and take it, thinking it was just apple juice!”

Stiles eyed Laura’s teary features, and Derek’s darkened expression.  Even the effervescent Cora seemed to lose her perkiness, lowering her head and clearing her throat.

A low ding in the kitchen caught Laura’s attention, as the aroma of warm, caramelized apples filled the room.

“Oh, wonderful!  The pie is done!” Laura exclaimed.  She planted the photograph face-down on the coffee table, while grabbing onto Derek’s shoulder for support.  “Derek, come help me serve!  If you do, I might let you have the tiny slice that’s left over after the rest of us are done eating!  Maybe!” she joked.

Derek just rolled his eyes,walking with his sister back into the kitchen area.

Left alone with Cora, Stiles watched as his young fan flipped through more of his playlists on the television screen.  Yet, her cheery demeanor failed to return, as she checked behind her, watching Laura and Derek get just outside of earshot.

"Hey Genim?  Uh, can I ask you a question?" Cora asked.

Nodding, Stiles smiled.  "Sure, and you know, you can call me Stiles, right?" he answered.

Cora nodded fervently, clearly squealing on the inside.

“So Stiles…  Uh…  So like…  Um…  Do you think anybody can be a YouTuber?  I mean, if they really tried hard, and even if they were really young?” Cora asked, in the most obvious manner possible.

Stiles smirked.  “Well, yeah.  Anybody can do it if they work hard enough, and get lucky here and there.  It’s not easy all the time, it’s like a real job that you have to work on, but you know…  When you love what you do for work, you never really work a day in your life,” he answered, turning in her direction.  “You thinking about starting your own channel or something?”

Cora’s face flushed a deep red, as she looked away and buried her face deep into her phone.  “What?!  No!  Never!  I just wondered, for…  A friend!  I mean, my mom would never let me be a YouTuber.  If she wouldn’t let Derek be a teacher, then she’d never let me be a YouTuber.  Not that I want to be one, anyway!  I was asking for a friend, like I said!” she explained, gulping audibly.

“Huh?  Your mom wouldn’t let...” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow, and wondering if he’d heard the young woman correctly.

A low sigh left Cora’s mouth.  “Mom’s really strict about stuff like that.  So is Uncle Peter and dad, but mom’s…” she said, pausing for a moment to take in a deep breath.   

“Nevermind!” Cora said, waving her hands away from the subject.  She turned back to Stiles, with an eager glance.  “So, was your mom okay with it?  I mean, you being a YouTuber?

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the whiplash from the emotional extremes that the Hales seemed to be giving off at any given time.

“My mom told me to follow my heart.  Said that my future was mine, and that if that’s what I wanted to follow, then she’d support me.  Dad kind of said the same thing, but told me not to be a dumbass and have a backup plan,” Stiles said, laughing to himself.  He could still picture their faces on the night he chose that as his career path.  Both proud, in their own way.  “By the time I graduated college, they both knew how serious I was.  I spent all my free time in my room, which I’d basically remodeled to be a recording studio, using all of my ad revenue to upgrade a little more every month.  Nowadays, they brag about me to anyone they meet!” he said, fondly.

Cora’s face froze, as her hands tightly gripped her smartphone.  “So…  Your mom was…  Okay with it?  She just let you do whatever you wanted?” she asked.

Nodding, Stiles crossed his legs and leaned back against the couch, unaware that Derek and Laura stood just behind him, listening in their own state of awe.  Derek, especially, gave all his attention to Stiles, gripping the plates of dessert tightly in his hands.

“Well, it is my life, you know,” Stiles said, laughing to himself.    “Dad always told me when I was growing up, that at the end of the day, I’m responsible for all of the choices I make.  If I’m not happy because of the choices I made, then…  Well, that’s my fault, huh?” he said, with a grin.  “Like at Halloween, when I’d choose to eat all the candy in my bucket and get a stomachache.  Yeah, that was my fault.  Though nowadays, when I go to bed at night exhausted from making videos and doing what I love to do every day of my life?  Well, that’s my fault too, but I’m pretty happy about that one.”

Above Stiles, Derek dropped his head slightly.  "Sounds like you make some good choices, then," he said, feigning a smile.

Laura and Derek brushed past each other, and rejoining the party with desserts steaming and in hand.

“Apple pie and ice cream!  My absolute favorite dessert, and probably the twins’ too by now!  Screw my insane doctor, I am pigging out tonight!” Laura said, as she took a seat in between Cora and Stiles.  She handed each of them a plate of steaming pie, with ice cream melting over the edges.

Stiles drooled, barely attentive as Derek plopped down beside him, curling up into his boyfriend.  

Derek ignored his dessert, wrapping his arm around Stiles’ waist, smiling.  “So…  Cora, you want to line us up another video?  I could use another laugh tonight,” he asked, leaning his head on Stiles’ shoulders.

“Oooh!  Ooh!  Let’s watch his Pokemon Nuzlocke!  He swears a LOT in those!   One of them got taken down, and he had to re-upload it with censoring!” Cora exclaimed, giggling her head off.

Choking on his pie, Stiles groaned, facepalming as hard as he could manage.

 


	4. Chapter 4

A low scowl covered Derek’s face.  Waiting in the Stilinski living room for Stiles to finish getting ready for their date, he’d finally been able to have a meaningful conversation with his mother about Stiles.  Though the string of texts they shared back and forth was the kind of discussion he’ come to expect from his mother.  "Meaningful", with the emphasis on "mean".

 

_ Talia:  I’m still not sure what makes him so special.  All I’ve gotten out of you is that he plays video games, has a cute body, and makes you laugh.  What’s so great about any of that?  At least TEN of the nice young men I’ve tried to set you up with the last few years could accomplish that, and they don’t make a fool of themselves for a living! _

_ Derek:  The guys you set me up are so boring that jumping out of a window and into a pit of spikes is preferable. _

_ Talia:  Don’t be so dramatic.  Matthew was a lovely young man, and from a very prosperous and charitable family. _

_ Derek:  “Matthew” liked to sit on his ass all day and take his “pictures”.  Mostly of people without their consent, and in “compromising” positions.  That’s why his mom and dad hired all those lawyers from us, and I never let him inside our house or anywhere NEAR Cora.   _

_ Talia:  Again, you’re being dramatic.   _

 

Derek shook his head.  “I can’t believe this…  I swear to God,” he mumbled under his breath.  He typed away on his smartphone, feeling his chest and shoulder tense.  He’d had the same argument with his uncle Peter over Stiles.  Though Peter’s “solution” to Derek’s single status involved the transaction of money with men on the street and living the "bachelor" life.

_ “None of them understand.  They NEVER understand, and they never try to .”  _ Derek thought to himself.

 

_ Derek:  If you’d just meet him, you’d understand.  Stiles is different.  He and his whole family are different.  I really love him, mom. _

 

Before he could even catch himself, Derek pressed “sent”.  He felt his chest seize up, and his fingertips clack away at his phone, trying to take it back.  “No…  Nonononononononono…  I did not just say that, I did not just say that!” he muttered under his breath.

A heat gathered in his face, and he could already sense his mother’s disapproving glare.  The one she’d given him after graduation, and hearing his plans for going back to get practice teaching in.  Or the time when he’d taken an application to work at at a local college as a tutor.  Or when he and Cora lived with Laura for a solid month without her even realizing it.  

The three dots at the bottom of Derek’s phone seemed to last for an eternity, waiting for Talia to respond.  Eventually, the phone buzzed a response, to Derek’s crushing display.

 

_ Talia:  I can’t believe you’re still this stupid.  We’ve been over this time and again, Derek.  He'll want something from you, that’s the only reason he’s shown you any interest.  Sooner or later, he'll want something and probably beg you for it.  Then, after you give it to him, he'll leave you, just like that boy did in high school.   _

_ Talia:  You just gave him whatever he wanted, because you “loved” him.   _

_ Talia:  Money, or your body.  That's all people beneath us will ever want from you, Derek.  Haven’t you experienced that enough? _

_ Talia:  The sooner you realize that I’m right, and stop acting like a naive child, the happier in this world you’ll be.   _

_ Talia:  This “Stiles” person is nothing but bad news for you.  He’ll take until he can’t take anymore, and then you’ll be left all alone. _

 

Derek gripped his cell phone, just shy of cracking the screen.

 

_ Derek:  You’re wrong. _

 

Another few moments and Talia’s response shot through.

 

_ Talia:  If you're dim enough to want to go through this all over again, then be my guest.  Apparently learning things the hard way is what ALL of my children have to do to get it through their thick skulls.  Though when you're left crying like a child and don’t come out of your room for a month, don't come to me for sympathy, and don’t even think about missing a day of work. _

_ Talia:  Because I warned you. _

  
  


“Everything okay, sweetheart?  You look upset,” Claudia asked, patting Derek on the shoulder.

Derek nodded, feigning a smile.  He locked his phone screen, slipping it away into his jacket.  “Yes, Claudia.  Sorry, just dealing with someone frustrating…  A real pain in the ass,” he muttered.

“Oh I know exactly what you mean.  Every time I get a text from Mr. Harris about his latest staff complaints, I want to gouge my eyes out and throw my phone into the toilet,” Claudia exclaimed, fake-gagging as she plopped down next to John on the opposite couch.

Chuckling, Derek nodded.  “Yeah, eye-gouging is preferable than dealing with…  Her,” he mumbled, laying his head back against the couch.  He shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves.

_ “Just relax.  Talia’s just being an uptight bitch.  She doesn’t know Stiles, and Stiles isn’t like HIM,”  _ Derek thought, inhaling and exhaling deeply.   _ “You don’t have to go into one of Erica's shoots for at least three more days, you’ve got Stiles all night tonight and all day tomorrow.  There’s nothing to worry about!  Everything is fine.” _

A low, playful chime echoed from his phone.  Cora’s specific ding, which prompted Derek to pull out his cell phone once more.  He unlocked it, deleting Talia’s string of texts before opening Cora’s.

 

_ Cora:  What are you getting Stiles for his birthday?!  Laura’s taking me shopping today so I can get him something extra special, and I don’t want to be a copycat!  You just make sure he knows it's from ME, okay?!  HIS BIGGEST FAN AND BIGBROTP SHIPPER.   ^_^ _

 

There was no more relaxing.  Nothing was fine.  Derek felt the world scrunch around him, as gravity crushed the breath from his lungs, and a fear blazed in the pit of his gut.

_ “B… Birth...day?”  _ Derek heard his inner self shriek out in horror.

Claudia and John, out of the corner of Derek’s eye, both exchanged a concerned expression.  Yet they shrugged it off as Derek laughed nervously, typing away a response.

 

_ Derek:  What do you mean his birthday?!  When's his birthday?!  I don’t know anything about his birthday?!  He never told me anything about it! _

 

Cora’s response returned in a furious haste.

 

_ Cora:  Oh my God!  You fucking asshole, don't you fucking ruin this glorious relationship with the best man in the entire world!  His birthday is next Saturday!  THE ENTIRE INTERNET KNOWS THIS, HOW COULD YOU NOT?!  You've been dating for like, what, three months?!   _

_ Cora:  YOU HAVE GOT TO DO SOMETHING RIGHT NOW!  Don’t fuck it up, it has to be perfect! _

_ Cora:  JESUS CHRIST, DEREK, LAURA IS PISSED. _

_ Cora:  I have never heard her swear like this, I am LEGIT scared.  O_o _

_ Cora:  Now she’s crying.  Sobbing over your “eternal virginity” and fear of “dying alone”.  _

_ Cora:  Oops, back to pissed.  Our driver is scared now, I think he's pulling over.  Pray for me. _

_ Cora:  Actually, pray for yourself, because Laura is going to MURDER YOU. _

 

Derek felt his stomach seized up, threatening to revisit his breakfast from earlier that morning.  

_ “What do I do?  What would he want?  What do I get him?”  _ Derek asked himself.  His cell phone slipped out of his hands, dropping into the carpet.

John rose an eyebrow, turning to Claudia before turning back to Derek.  "You look like you’re about to upchuck on our carpet..  Everything okay there, big guy?"

Derek nodded, meekly.  "Y...  Yeah.  I'm fine!  Just fine!" he said, burying his head deep into his palm.  

Lost in his own thoughts, Derek barely caught John and Claudia’s genuine concern coloring their expressions.  " _What do normal people do on birthdays?  Can I google this?  No, the Internet lies, Cora said so…”_

Derek thought back to his last ten or so birthdays.  Aside from Cookie making a special dinner, and some brand of cake, they never really celebrated like he’d seen on TV.  Gifts for him and his siblings usually consisted of a generous deposit into their trust funds, and an increase in their credit limit.  Which frankly, wasn't all that exciting, and Stiles deserved FAR better than either of those things.

Shaking his head, Derek slowly lifted his head, turning to Stiles’ parents.  

"Um..  Is, um...  Is Stiles' birthday really this next weekend?" Derek asked, as his stomach coated in ice.

Claudia covered her face, glancing away from Derek and swearing under her breath.  John hitched his breath, also recoiling in horror.

“You, uh…  You found out about that, huh?” John asked, gulping.

“Oh my God!” Derek said, shooting up from the couch and pacing across the living room.  “How could I not have known!  I am the worst boyfriend, ever!  I don’t have anything planned!  My sister’s baker needs at LEAST a month for his specialty cakes, and I don’t think he’ll do a rush order!  What kind of present should I get him?  A car?  He needs a car!  He always complains about that Jeep!  Or maybe a computer?  A trip to the Bahamas?  My sister liked that…  What about a party!?  Is there a party involved?  Is that a thing he does?!” he exclaimed, rambling on at a high pace.

Claudia rose from the couch, rushing over and grabbing Derek by both his shoulders.  She laughed nervously, as John rubbed his forehead in the corner.  “Derek,  calm down sweetheart, you’re going to have a heart attack!!”

While not exactly “calm”, Derek did take in a deep breath and focus on Claudia’s face.

“Now…  Derek, as much as I’m sure Stiles would love those things, he’s…  He’s a man that doesn’t like much of a…  Fuss?” Claudia said, turning to John for support.

“He’s going to die when he knows that Derek knows…  Or kill us for confirming it.  Shit...  We're all going to die now, and I'll have to arrest my own son,” John mumbled.

Claudia rolled her eyes at her husband’s usual level of “helpfulness”..  “What we’re trying to say, Derek, is that…  Maybe tone it down a bit?  Stiles is a…  Simple man, with simple needs.  I think he’d probably be uncomfortable if you, um…  Bought him a car…  Or flew him to the Bahamas…  Really, um…  I think Stiles would rather keep things simple...” she said, feigning a nervous smile.

“Is this really our life now?  I never thought I’d ever hear those words come out of anyone’s mouth in this family,” John said, laughing quietly to himself as he rubbed a growing headache deep in his head.  Claudia threw a pillow at her husband, shushing him.

“Really?” Derek asked, flopping backwards into the couch, as he missed John’s quip in his direction.  His gaze turned lifeless, as color drained out of his features.  “What’ll I do then?  It has to be perfect…  I just…  I don’t even know what to do for him, then…” he muttered.

Claudia patted Derek on the shoulder.  “Well…  I think…  Um…   I’m not sure what you could do sweetheart.  Maybe you could-”

“Take him camping,” John answered, leaning back up.

Claudia and Derek both shot their heads to John.  

The Sheriff took in a deep breath, and shrugged at their expressions.  “What?  Stiles likes to camp, and hasn’t gotten to go lately because of work.  Go rent a space for a weekend, get him a chocolate ice-cream cake, some junk food, and do camping stuff.  Perfect time of the year to go fishing, a lot of the guys on the force say that Spring Lake up north is hopping.  Nothing like campfire fish for dinner, and sleeping under the stars.”

Derek stood up, with a cautious smile.  “You think he’d like that?  I know Stiles likes nature, and we’re always out hiking, but…  That doesn’t seem like much,” he countered. 

John nodded immediately.

“My son needs a vacation.  He might not want one, but he needs one.  Away from working all night long, away from this house, and away from…  Worries,” John said, turning his head to the stack of mail that took up most of their coffee table.  “Camping is something Stiles loved to do as a kid, and would go all the time with his friend, Scott.  I think that’s what he needs right now.  Just some alone time with you and nature.”

Claudia smiled, nodding in agreement with her husband.  “I think that’s a wonderful idea!  Stiles would love that!” she said, moving next to Derek.  “Now…  I happen to know Stiles’ FAVORITE baker, and you don’t even have to give a week’s notice!  Maybe just cover the cost of the ingredients, and a little extra tip.”

Derek felt relief start to expand throughout his body, as he took a plethora of hints from Claudia, taking special note of Stiles’ favorite junk food.  He wasn’t sure what a “Twinkie” was, but he was pretty sure he might be able to get Cora’s help to locate them.

 

+++++

 

A week passed in a haste of activity, stressing Derek’s nerves as the days came closer and closer to Stiles’ birthday.  Though, after springing the “surprise” to Stiles on Thursday night, Derek felt a little more at ease. 

To his disbelief, Stiles actually loved the idea, and proceeded to hug Derek’s neck tightly.

The very next day, in Derek’s Camaro riding down the highway, the dense forest of the Spring Lake sped past them, as they got deeper and deeper into the forest.

Stiles bounced up and down eagerly, staring outside the window with a bright smile.  “I can't wait to get there!  Holy shit, Derek, this is the best thing EVER!  I haven’t been camping since high school, and I can’t wait to get on the lake tomorrow morning!”

Nodding, Derek couldn’t help but smile proudly.  Sure, he had no idea how to fish, but buying himself a full kit and rod at the local sports store wasn’t all that hard, and the videos Cora had shown him online didn’t seem all that complicated.  She even had the Wii game they'd practiced on.

“Me either.  Though I’ll admit I’m looking forward to a crackling fireplace a little more.  It’s gotten cold the last couple of weeks, and I think we’ll be in winter any day now,” Derek added, already picturing the romantic image.  Him, Stiles, and cuddling on a rug in front of a blazing fireplace.

“Fireplace?  You mean a campfire by the tent?” Stiles asked, laughing to himself.

“Tent?  What tent?” Derek countered, raising a curious eyebrow.  

Stiles blinked quietly.  “Uh, the tent?  That we’ll be sleeping in?”

“Why would we need a tent in the bedroom?” Derek asked, as they turned onto a paved gravel road.  “Hale” was emblazoned on a wooden mailbox just beside the road, with a large segment of the property covered in a wooden fence.

As they drove down the Hale road, realization struck Stiles.  At the far end of the driveway, a hearty log cabin stood in between an ocean of trees.  Steam rose from the top of a chimney flue, while a family-sized fire pit sat to the right of the home.

“Uh…  Where are we?” Stiles asked, pointing to the cabin.

Derek smiled.  “This is my father’s log cabin.  He bought it for the family to go camping at, but we never had an excuse to go.  Laura and her husband come here when they’ve got some spare time, but I’ve never actually had an excuse to come.  They say it's comfortable though, and there's a caretaker who keeps it all in working order for us,” he answered.

Stiles nodded.  “Ah, so this is…  Hale Family camping, eh?  Don’t know what else I expected,” he said, chuckling to himself.  He leaned over and pressed a kiss on Derek’s cheek.  “Me and my back thank you!”

“Glad you like it!” Derek exclaimed.  He parked at the far end of the house, next to the front door.  After parking, he and Stiles stepped into the cold air.  They gathered their respective bags, as Derek snagged a plethora of plastic sacks, from a grocery store.

The two stepped up onto the cabin’s front porch, and Derek fished out the cabin key.  “Dad never got around to installing TV or the internet, so I hope you don’t get too bored.  I did bring some books, and there’s plenty of hiking trails, a hot tub out back, or we do whatever you’d like!  It’s your birthday, and you can do whatever you want to do!” he exclaimed, pushing open the cabin door.  "The place is gorgeous though, Laura says it's a paradise to just lay around and do-"

Stiles and Derek made their way inside, eyes wide as they took in the sight.

A feather-coated single story cabin.  As if a massacre of birds had taken place, minus the blood and bodies.  While the wind blew inside from the front door, feathers danced around them, sticking to Derek and Stiles’ faces.

“What on earth?  What happened here?  I-” Derek exclaimed, stepping inside,  

He watched in horror as a fluffy white and grey husky dog, covered in mud, muck, and rain, sat on the cabin couch, chewing anxiously on one of the many feather-laden pillows.  The mutt shook the pillow from side to side, strewing feathers high into the air once more.

"A...  Dog?" Derek muttered, feeling a low growl of his own gather inside his throat.

The dog looked up, tilting his head worryingly.  He let out a low whine, covering his face with both of his paws.

Derek’s forehead twitched.  “Holy shit!  You messed up the entire house, you stupid dog!” he screamed, throwing his bags down and stomping towards the dog.  He slipped on the sea of feathers beneath him, landing flat on his face, right in front of said dog.

Snorting in a fit of laughter, Stiles put down his own bags, and making his way over Derek, helping his boyfriend up.  He then turned to the dog, who rolled over on his back, and wagging his tail at Stiles.  In the same process, his muddy back rubbed even deeper stains into the couch's pillows.

“Aww.  Hello there, doggie!  Did somebody forget to feed you?  Poor thing, you're just a wet, cold, mess, aren't you?” Stiles asked, rubbing the dog’s stomach.

Derek glared down at the dog.  “Who the hell are you, mutt?  Where on earth did you come from, even?" he bellowed, growling through his throat.  He turned around, looking at all of the parts of the cabin.  Sure enough he sighed, spotting the backmost door, clearly ajar.  Muddy pawprints lead from the outside, and into the house.  A puddle of mud and grime had gathered next to the space heater in the room, where the dog had obviously targeted.

A low groan left Derek’s lips.  “I sent ahead someone to get the place warm…  I guess they…  I guess they left the back door open, and he came inside…  I’m sorry, Stiles.  I’ll clean all of this up…  Just give me a few minutes, and I’ll get everything perfect.  Then we'll call someone to take care of that disgusting-”

Turning back to Stiles, Derek stopped talking.  Stiles had become enamored by the large Husky, still petting him and letting the dirty mutt lick his face.

“Aww…  Sweet puppy!" Stiles exclaimed, turning back to Derek.  "I used to have a dog like this, but Scout passed away a long time ago.” Stiles exclaimed.

Derek scratched the back of his head.  “Uh…  Do you like dogs?”

Stiles nodded, laughing as the dog let out a whiny howl when Stiles stopped petting him.  “I love dogs!  We’ve had a bunch at my house before, but after Scout died, we all sort of…  You know, didn’t have the heart to actually go get another one.  Mom keeps talking about getting one for dad's heart condition, and for some stress relief, but we're all busy.”

Laughter filled the messy cabin, as Stiles and the demon dog bonded through wet kisses.

“Oh…  Well,” Derek said, moving back beside the mutt and bending down beside Stiles.  He tried to pet the dog, who was less than interested in Derek’s touch, going as far to push Derek’s hand away with a paw.  “Well…  He’s probably just a stray, since all the land around here is Hale property.  Do you…  Want to take him?  He seems to like you.”

The dog barked supportively, lapping his tongue up Stiles’ face.

Laughing, Stiles ruffled the dog’s fluffy head.  “Aww!  How can I say no to a face like that?  I bet I can get Scott off his ass to come and give you some shots and a checkup!  How about it?  You wanna come home with me, pup?  I'll call mom and have her get Scout's old stuff out for you!” he asked, throwing his arms around the mass of fur and hugging him tightly.

Derek sighed, feigning a smile for Stiles' new "buddy".  He walked over, ruffling the dirty dog's head.  

_ "I always wanted a dog..." _  Derek thought quietly to himself.

 

+++++

 

After a solid four hours picking up feathers, washing the couch, and mopping up the muddy floor Derek happily threw the last of the trash bags outside in the garbage bin.  Clapping his hands together, Derek shut the back door behind him, and made his way back into the living area.

On the now featherless couch, Stiles continued to dry off a recently bathed “Dyne”, as he’d come to call his newest friend.  Without the mud and the muck, the dog actually looked rather sharp, with a hearty grey coat, with snowy white undertones.

Derek wiped sweat from his brow, and dusted off his hands on the back of his jeans.

“Sorry that took so long, Stiles…  We lost a lot of daylight, but I bet we can go ahead and make a quick lunch, if you’d like?  How’s something over a campfire sound?  I bought some firewood from a guy in town, and we’ve got plenty of meat,” Derek said, already sifting through his sacks for the lighter.

Stiles nodded, raising up as he ruffled Dyne’s hair.  “Sounds great, I’m starving!  If you’ll get the fire going, I’ll go get the hog dogs from the fridge, and find some roasting sticks.  Maybe even something for Dyne to snack on."

Going their separate ways, Derek finally found the lighter he’d been looking for, as well as the sack of wood he’d snagged from a guy off the side of the road. 

Once outside, Derek dumped the sack of wood onto the firepit in a hodgepodge of positions, several lying outside of the pit.  Most of them were sleek, covered in a wet moss and quite obviously damp.  

“One campfire coming up!” Derek said, optimistically.  He bent over, sticking the lighter underneath one of the damp pieces of wood, and letting the tiny flame sit over the moss for several minutes to little result.  

While waiting for the fire to "catch", Derek already pictured himself and Stiles inside later that night.  Sharing birthday cake, lazing around the warm fireplace, and hopefully Stiles being excited over the gifts his sisters had gotten him.

“Having some trouble?” Stiles asked.

Brought out of his own little world, Derek glanced up as Stiles and Dyne joined him by the “campfire”, with the bags of hot dogs, buns, and condiments.  “Trouble?  No, it’s-”

Derek turned back to his lighter, which had been completely extinguished.  Not even a burn mark had been made on the stack of logs.

“What?  Did I not do it close enough?” Derek asked, clicking the lighter again, and digging it closer into the wood.

Stiles leaned in, inspecting fire pit.  He touched the logs that Derek attempted to light, bringing back a damp set of fingers.  “Uh, Der?  First of all, you're going to need some paper or gas to get the fire started good, but, uh...  Secondly, did you bring any dry wood?  Because this isn’t going to burn, it's way too wet.”

“What?!” Derek exclaimed, feeling his stomach flip over in horror.

Stiles nodded.  “Yeah, if you got this in Beacon Hills, it’s been raining there for like a week straight.  Wet wood won’t burn on its own,” he answered.

Derek dropped his head, pulling away the lighter.  “That’s all I brought.”

“Oh!  Well, that’s okay!” Stiles said, leaning over and collecting the wood.  “Dad taught me how to deal with this.  We’ll just strip the wood and burn the dry layers inside.  I think I saw an axe out front, just give me a couple of minutes,” he said, smiling as he collected an obscene amount of logs in his hands.  “I’ll cut some up for the fireplace inside, too!” he exclaimed, walking off and leaving Derek behind with Dyne. 

“Wait!  Stiles, I can..  I can go get…  Some dry ones…” Derek shouted, his voice quieting with each word.  He dropped his hands down to his sides, sighing exasperatedly.  

_ “Fucking hell…”  _ Derek thought to himself.  He ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head fervently.  

Pouting, Derek glanced beside him, where Dyne sat, wagging his tail playfully.  He panted, with a wide smile on his face.

“You’re literally mocking me, aren’t you, you mongrel?” Derek shot, glaring at the happy-go-lucky mutt.  

Dyne panted, barking once in Derek’s direction.

Derek sighed, covering his face in embarrassment.  “He’s chopping wood.  On his birthday.  Jesus Christ, why does he actually put up with me?” he asked, bending down and sitting on one of the log chairs surrounding the campfire.  

 

_ “He’ll want something, sooner or later.  That’s the only reason he puts up with you.” _

 

Hitching his breath, Derek shot his head up.  His mother’s words shot through him, like a bullet ripping through his heart.  He clutched at his chest, feeling his heart thump rapidly.  Terror flew through his veins, gathering in his stomach and forming a void in his chest.  

_ “No.  No, she’s not right.  Stiles isn’t like that!  He’s not!  He wouldn’t do…  THAT!”  _ Derek screamed inside his head.

Dyne’s playful panting ending.  He walked to Derek’s side, laying his head on the man’s lap and nuzzling against him.

Breathing in and out slowly, Derek gulped, trying to stop the world around him from curling around his body, grasping at him like tendrils, seizing him completely.

After a fair amount of time, Stiles returned, carrying dry wood that had been carved out.  A low sweat covered his forehead, but a contagious smile coated his face.

“Haven’t done that in a while!  Hell, I think the last time I actually chopped wood was when Dad and I went camping for my fifteenth birthday, and we took Scott and Jackson with us!” Stiles said, leaning over and lining up the logs in a more organized pattern.  “That was the best weekend, EVER.  Fishing, hunting, we practically lived off fish and did nothing but laugh the whole time.  Especially when Jackson fell into the lake and ended up with a fish in his pants!” he exclaimed, letting out a low laugh. 

Derek glanced up, watching the light spread on Stiles’ face, clearly excited.  He barely noticed as his boyfriend stole the lighter, made some quick alterations with some spare paper, and quickly spread a warm fire between them.  

“Still got it!” Stiles exclaimed, chuckling to himself as he snagged the roasting sticks.  He handed one to Derek, taking in a deep breath of the roasting wood.  “Oh, that smells good.  You got some good stuff!” he said, reaching over and grabbing one of the packages of hot dogs.  He plopped down on the log next to Derek, leaning up against him.

Derek felt his stiff body slowly relax, as he and Stiles cooked hot dogs over an open fire.  The scent of burning pork wafted over them, and Stiles hummed a quiet tune.

Yet, he couldn’t help but let out a quiet sigh.  He wrapped an arm around Stiles, pulling him in closely.  “Sorry.  I’ve never done this before, I didn’t mean to fuck all of this up,” Derek explained.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.  “The wood?  Dude, my buddy Jackson tried to cook a fish without de-scaling it last time we went camping.  Not everyone’s got a brain for this stuff.  You learn it, mostly when you fuck up.  That's how dad taught me,’ he answered, shaking his head.  Stiles pulled his hot dog from the fire, blowing on the charcoal-blackened food.  He let out a hearty laugh.  “Oh, Der…  There is nothing like making your own food on an open fire!”

Turning back to his own hot dog, Derek pulled it out of the fire.  It had become engulfed in flames, sizzling it to a crispy pile of ash, thanks to Derek 

“Uh…  Der, you don’t have to make the hot dog suffer in the eternal pit of fire.  That dog never did anything to you.  Unless you’re on a carbon-based diet, in which case…  That’s probably not healthy, and…  Like, we need to get you some help,” Stiles joked, snorting under his breath.

Derek couldn’t help but snort right alongside Stiles.  

Reaching over and replacing Derek’s crispy dog with a fresh one, Stiles held it right in the middle of the fire, taking the time show the “perfect outdoor cooking technique”.  Which was rendered useless, after Dyne took off with Derek’s carelessly unguarded hot dog, and fed himself the proceeds.

  
  


+++++

 

After a moderately successful lunch, Derek and Stiles took in the wild expanse that nature had to offer.  They walked through the multitude of hiking trails, took a detour to inspect the lake they’d be finishing in early the next morning, and walked Dyne enough to have the dog personally mark himself over the entire Hale property.  Derek was fairly certain that the dog hated him.

By the time the sun began to set in the distance, the two returned to the warmth of a cabin fire, curling up on the couch nearest the fireplace.  Stiles sat in Derek’s lap, wrapping them both in a warm blanket as they both dozed off and on in rhythm to the crackling fire.  Dyne laid beneath them, playfully ripping at one of the ruined couch pillowed he’d previously destroyed.

Stiles, utilizing Derek’s chest as his own personal pillow, hummed quietly as they both came up from their temporary nap.  

“This is nice, Derek.  Like, this is literally what a perfect trip is for me.  Doing absolute dick-all, and not thinking about anything,” Stiles muttered.

Derek smiled, wrapping himself tightly against Stiles.  “Glad you like it.  I was worried you’d be disappointed, to be honest,” he answered.

“Huh?  Why would I be disappointed?” Stiles asked, poking his foot at Derek’s.

A low glaze colored Derek’s eyes, dulling them.

 

_ “That’s IT?!” a harsh, teenage voice screeched. _

_ “Oh wow, Derek the Dork strikes again.  Seriously, worst gift EVER!” another teen laughed. _

_ “Seriously, what kind of boyfriend are you?  With all that money, you get him THAT?  Wow, that is sad on so many levels...” a third scoffed, harshly. _

 

Derek shook his head.  “Nothing.  I just…  I figured that a quiet weekend, some cake, and hiking didn’t really add up to much,” he muttered under his breath.

“Whoa…  Whoawhoawhoa…” Stiles said, scrambling up to a sitting position just adjacent to Derek.  “Did you say cake?”  A bright smile lit up Stiles’ face.

Which, in turn, forced a small grin on Derek’s.  “Well, uh, yeah…  I snuck it in while you were bathing Dyne.  I was going to save it until tomorrow morning, but uh…  Would you like it now?”

“Is Katarina the most broken, OP champion in all of League?” Stiles countered, already on his feet and pulling Derek up from the couch.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes?” Derek replied, making his way into the small, western-styled kitchen off in the corner.  He reached into the freezer, retrieving a plain white box tied in a simple red ribbon.

Stiles eyed it curiously, but remained silent as Derek unwrapped the package.  

“I know you love chocolate, and was going to bribe Laura into getting one of her friends to bake you something, but your mother told me this was your favorite.  So, I trusted your mother’s instinct,” Derek said, taking in a deep breath.  

Inside the white package was a one-tiered cake with a soft brown buttercream frosting.  Swirling designs covered it from homemade tools, with “Happy Birthday Stiles” written in neat, white gel.  The scent of chocolate and peanut butter permeated from the box.

Stiles gasped, grabbing onto Derek’s arm and squeezing it for all his worth.  “Get the fuck out, that is NOT Melissa McCall’s triple decker chocolate chip fudge amaretto peanut butter ice cream cake!” he exclaimed, practically bouncing as the words left his lips.  “She SWORE she would never make that again for me as long as I lived!  Holy SHIT, HOW DID YOU DO THE THING?  HOW?!” he screeched.

“I think my blood sugar spiked just HEARING that,” Derek chuckled.  He nodded soon after.  “But yeah, I paid for her to make it for you fresh, on the condition that I don’t let you out anywhere in public after you eat it.  Mrs. McCall also warned me to take cover once you start eating, and not to have any beer in the house,” he joked, as he carefully placed the cake out on on a serving platter..

Scoffing, Stiles rolled his eyes.  “I swear, she’ll never let me live down my 21st birthday.  So alcohol and tons of that cake turned me into a vibrating mess that vomited chocolate booze everywhere on her back porch.  Live and let live!  That cake is LITERALLY crack, and I am a junkie fiend!” he shouted, snagging several of the plastic plates and forks that were set out on the kitchen.

Derek snorted, reaching behind him and grabbing the box of candles from the kitchen counter.  He pulled out the entire box of candles, pressing them deep into the gooey sweet mess of a cake.

“Oh lord, Derek, you don’t have to put all those candles on there.  It’s not that big of a deal,” Stiles said, setting plates down beside the cake.

Slapping away Stiles’ wandering hand from sticking into the cake, Derek shot Stiles a serious glare.  “Yes, it is.  It’s your birthday, we’re doing the whole nine yards,” he answered, as he finished planting the last of the candles.  Derek snagged a lighter, and gently pressed the tip of the flame to the numerous candles covering the cake.  Before long, Derek stepped back from Stiles’ cake, which illuminated the kitchen in a warm orange glow.  “Everyone deserves a good birthday, Stiles.  Everyone deserves that special day.”

Smiling, Stiles stepped beside Derek, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.  They sing happy birthday together, out of tune, with Dyne accompanying with a low howl to bring the horrific train-wreck home.

Stiles leaned over his cake, thinking momentarily before blowing out all of the candles in a fervent breath.  

“There!  Candles blown, wish made, gimme a knife so I can make a horrible decision and eat way too much of this and go into a food coma!” Stiles exclaimed, reaching over and snagging his plate and cutting into the rich cake.  

Derek laughed, letting Stiles serve himself a large chunk of the cake.  After Stiles finished, Derek cut himself a smaller slice, with the scent of chocolate overwhelming his nostrils.  “What’d you wish for?”

With a solid third of dessert stuffed in his mouth, Stiles choked out some sort of incomprehensible response, before swallowing.  “Der, I can’t tell you!  Wishmaking 101!  If I say it, it won’t come true!”

“Oh, sorry!” Derek replied, forking a piece of Stiles’ birthday cake in his mouth.  Much like any of Claudia Stilinski’s cooking, there was something about the homemade cake that shot a spark through all of Derek’s tastebuds.  The rich, sugary cake gave him a warm feeling that settled in his stomach, even more profound as he took a seat next to Stiles, right next to the roaring fire.

 

+++++

 

Nighttime came to pass in the Hale cabin.  After finishing cake and opening a handful of birthday presents from Derek’s siblings, the two maneuvered their way into the cabin’s one and only bedroom.  

Stiles planted a pearl white box at the edge of the king-sized bed, next to his belongings.  He huffed, rubbing his forehead.  “Derek, I’m telling you, I CAN’T accept that!  Your THIRTEEN YEAR OLD SISTER bought me an iMac as a present!  Laura gave me a thousand dollar pre-loaded Visa!  I…  I can’t accept them!”

Plopping down on the side of the bed, Derek unbuttoned his shirt.  He pulled it off, revealing a tight-fitting tank top.  “Why?  Is an iMac a bad brand or something?  I’m surprised…  Cora’s usually good about technology.  She showed me how to put YouTube on my phone.”

“No, it’s not a bad brand!” Stiles said, collapsing on his side of the bed.  He fiddled with his own shirt, stripping down to a thin t-shirt. “I love it!  I really do, it’s just…  I mean…  It’s just too much!  I don’t want them to think like they have to buy me gifts, or anything!” he laughed, quietly.

Derek peeled off his pants, leaving himself in just a pair of boxer shorts.  “Why?  I mean, you’re practically family, and a hell of a lot nicer than anyone else we deal with,” he asked, glancing over to his boyfriend curiously.

Taken aback, Stiles stilled for a moment as he fussed with his jeans.  

Laying back on the bed, Derek tossed the decorative pillows far across the room, leaving just enough for him and Stiles.  “Besides, Cora literally is your biggest fan, and wants to support you all she can.  Laura wanted to do the same.  Did you know she actually watches your show all the time now?  Her husband works all the time now, so she just lines up a playlist and laughs her ass off all night long.  Says it makes her feel less lonely in the house, and that the twins appreciate the background noise.   Not sure how that works for unborn children, but I've learned never to question my sister,” he said, chuckling quietly.

Kicking off his own pants, Stiles was left to just a pair of boxer briefs.  He turned back to Derek, in disbelief.  “You’re serious?”

“I’m a big fan too.  Whenever my Uncle Peter, or my boss Erica starts to bitch too much, I’ve always got your charming voice on my phone’s YouTube app, cursing obscenities at full volume, Derek answered.  He laid back on the pillow, smiling quietly.  

Stiles sighed, clambering into bed and taking his place next to Derek.  “Alright, alright…  I’ll take them.  I guess for Cora’s birthday, I’ll have to invite her to a co-host a stream or something to make up for that.  Laura?  I’ll have to think on her some.  Babysitting, maybe?  Something spectacular,” he asked, chuckling.

As the two settled into their respective spots, silence overtook them.  Completely at peace, at least, until Derek’s eyes shot back open.  

Derek froze, glancing over to the side.  Where his half-dressed boyfriend laid, pulling off his shirt and a single article of clothing away from being completely naked.  A low blush covered his face.  It wasn’t the only time they’d shared a bed together, with him sleeping over at the Stilinksis from time to time, but was definitely the first time where there had been a significant lack of clothing.

_"Fucking hell, I didn’t even think about this!  Does he want...  Sex?  Am I supposed to do that for him?  Is that something that happens on birthdays?  Is that what overnight trips are for?  Is he a bottom, or is that something I do?  Did I even bring any condoms?  Screw that, I've never even kissed him on the lips yet, how am I supposed to do...  THAT?!  Shit, fuck, shit…”_ Derek screamed inside of himself.  His eyes went wide, and his body went numb.  Not that he hadn’t thought about Stiles in that way before, but…  Derek knew what happened the last time he’d tried to be intimate with his last boyfriend.  

Like hell would he do that again with Stiles.

Yet, Stiles came closer, wrapping his long limbs around Derek, and laying his head down within mere inches of Derek’s.

Derek didn’t' dare roll over to see Stiles.  Instead, he kept his focus intently on the ceiling above him. 

Stiles threatened his fingers through Derek’s hand.  "Goodnight, Derek.  Sleep tight, I am taking your fancy ass fishing first thing in the morning,” Stiles said, closing his eyes and pecking a chaste kiss on Derek’s cheek.  He intertwined his feet with Derek’s, beaming from ear to ear.  “Or we just hold each other all morning and never get out of bed.  Depends on how I’m feeling at the god-awful crack of dawn.  Birthday boy's choice.”

A low relief settled in Derek’s stomach, and he clenched back at Stiles’ hand.  He let out a deep sigh, and his tense body seemed to finally relax into the soft mattress beneath them.

“You know, this was probably the best birthday I’ve had in a long time,” Stiles said, yawning into the air.  

Derek felt his heart soar, as Stiles nuzzled into his neck.

“Usually, way back when, Scott and I just vegged out in front of the TV set and bitched over high school.  Last year, I had an all-nighter for work.  During college, I always got drunk and tried to party too hard.  None of them were really what I needed.  This was…   Really relaxing Derek, thank you,” Stiles said, yawning once more.  

With a trembling hand, and thumping heart, Derek sat up slightly, disturbing Stiles’ resting position.

"Stiles?  I…  I’ve got one more thing, I…  I wanted to do, before the weekend was over." Derek said, gulping audibly.

Sitting up, Stiles nodded, with a cautious glance.  “Sure…  What is it?”

In one fell swoop, Derek leaned over, and planted a kiss on Stiles' lips. 

Stiles’ eyes shot wide open in surprise, as Derek’s slammed shut, fearful of the response he’d soon receive.

Yet, Derek calmed himself, waiting in horror as Stiles’ lips went still against his.  Though, the cold fear of rejection subsided as Stiles reciprocated, kissing pack with a plethora of emotion.

Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles’ head, bringing them closer together, while Stiles embraced Derek tightly.  They didn’t dare to move, coming up for air only when they had to.

Then, just as quickly and passionately as they’d begun, Derek broke away.  He panted in rhythm with Stiles, who’d teared up during their embrace.

"You actually kissed me, for real.  On the lips.  Not just on the cheek, but on the lips!  Jesus Christ…  I…  I always…  I worried that there was something…  Something wrong with me!" Stiles said, laughing as he wiped away the tears.

Derek smiled, as they laid back down, noses pressed against each other, and arms linked together.  “I’m not good at a lot of things Stiles, and…  Being intimate is one of the things I’m worst at.  But…” he muttered, pausing for a few moments.  Derek took in a deep breath, ignoring the flood of screams, insults, and mockery from his past, all swirling just at the back of his mind.   “I love you, and…  I want to try to get better at it.  You…  You mean a lot to me, Stiles.  I’ve never felt like this about anyone else, and…  I do.  I love you,” Derek admitted, in a strong, confident tone.  He held his head high, smiling as the words left his lips.

To which, Stiles crushed Derek in a tight hug.

“I love you, too.  I love you like crazy, Der,” Stiles shouted back, just as eager.

For the rest of that night, their bodies would meld into one, as they refused to let each other go for a moment.  They’d miss the prime fishing time the next morning, but as Stiles cradled Derek in his arms, he wouldn’t think about moving for all the money in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Soft violins played in the ballroom of the San Francisco Regency Hotel, accented by the low murmur of conversations, and clinking of champagne glasses.  The Hale Industries set off their autumn investors meeting into full swing as November came to a close, with thousands of affluent guests coming from around the country and world.

A grand diamond chandelier provides soft lighting overhead that illuminated the orange and burgundy of the autumn decorations at each of the hundreds of tables.

Stiles adjusted the tie that threatened to choke his neck, cursing the stupid tuxedo to hell.  He downed another glass of champagne, and planted it on one of the many trays that continued to circle the room.  Parked at the far corner of the affair, Stiles and Derek avoided most of the crowd.  

"Remind me again why we're here, dressed in monkey suits and blowing a perfectly good Friday night?" Stiles murmured, turning his head to Derek.  While the sight of Derek in his thousand dollar tuxedo and clean-shaven was a magnificent sight to behold, it was not worth the fixed look of constipation on his and Derek's faces.

Sighing, Derek fiddled with his own glass of champagne, sipping it quietly.  "Because my mother insists upon all of her family attending these things to use as "schmoozing tools", and if I'm going to suffer, you get to suffer with me," he answered, crestfallen.

Stiles shot Derek an icy glare.  "Cool.  By the way, this Christmas is the Policeman's ball.  You're SO going to be suffering through that one with me when the time comes, asshole!  You and Old Lady Higgins will have a nice, LONG conversation about the good ol' days!" he spat.

A low laugh left Derek's throat.  "Oh, just wait, you don't KNOW what suffering is. I'm sure Senator Michaels will be by here any moment now, asking me to be the new face of politics, and rambling on about how lovely his daughter is.  Then discreetly slip me her number and wink.  Followed by a creepy conversation about how young adults are waiting too long to settle down and have kids," he countered.

Stiles' forehead twitched.  "Oh, I will cut a bitch," he countered.

"Get in line," Cora whined.

Cora joined Derek and Stiles, tugging at a rather uncomfortable looking sequin dress.  Her hair looked equally trapped, rolled into a bun.  

"I didn't know you were a librarian," Stiles said, with a cocky grin.

Slugging Stiles in the shoulder, Cora groaned as she leaned up against the wall beside them.  "Three more hours of this BULLSHIT.  God, I had to stand with mom for an HOUR, and listen to her ramble on about how I'm going to be a lawyer, or a businesswoman, or something amazing!  BLECK," she said, fake vomiting on the ground.

Derek rubbed his forehead.  "Then I suppose I should expect the "Derek going back to school to be a doctor" schtick tonight..." he muttered, equally exasperated.

"As you should," a low, dulcet voice murmured.

Glancing beside him, Stiles watched a debonair man, probably past his forties, walk up to them, holding an oversized glass of wine.  He had sleek hair, and a smug expression.

"Really, it's such a waste for someone as affluent as yourself to waste your time in front of a camera, bare-chested and little more than a man-whore," the stranger said, sipping his glass playfully.

Derek's eyes burned, gripping onto his glass with all his might.

Cora's face scrunched reflexively.

Stiles?  Well, he felt his face burn a tad.

"Wait..  You're a model?" Stiles asked, feeling his mouth gape open.  Realization soon hit him.  "OH.  Advertising!  I get it, that's pretty clever!" he thought, chuckling to to himself.  

Derek downed all of his drink, and slammed it on the nearby table.  He didn't dare look Stiles in the eye.

"It's advertising.  I just...  I advertise our sports and gym products..." Derek mumbled, glaring daggers at the stranger.

"Well, what else could he do?  History doesn't do much for someone in our family's status, and he's not smart enough to be a businessman.  So, all that leaves is his pretty little face, and a body that he was smart enough to train into shape at a young age," he muttered, turning to Stiles with a devilish grin.  "You must me that boy...  The one Talia told me about...  Derek's...  Friend?" he asked, extending a hand.  "Peter Hale, CFO of Hale Industries.  So very lovely to make your acquaintance."

Stiles extended his hand, unable to help the feeling of slime slipping between his fingers as he touched the creep.  

"I'm Stiles Stilinski, Derek's boyfriend," Stiles corrected, not breaking eye contact with Peter.

"Ah, yes...  Now I remember.  The "entertainer".  Talia and I watched one of your, er...  Productions.  Not quite Masterpiece Theatre, but I did find myself chuckling at your rather animated way of glorifying profanity and lowering the IQ of your already hopeless generation," Peter said, slapping Stiles with a backhanded compliment.

Derek cringed.  

Cora tightened her hand into a fist.

They both shook in a low fury.

Stiles missed their expressions, instead nodding.  "Cool.  Thanks for the view, every penny counts.  Though I'm guessing you skipped the ad, am I right?  Scumbag move there," he answered cockily, winking at Peter.

In unison, Derek and Cora exchanged gaping expressions, caution coloring their expression.  Their breathing slowed, turning to watch Peter's response.

"Oh, I'm sure you're counting every penny," Peter said, taking a sip of his drink.  He closed the gap between him and Stiles, standing just a foot away from Stiles' face.  "After all, with a profession like that, it's only a matter of time until it all comes crashing down.  A time when you're thirty five, and your fans aren't as keen to see a grown man playing video games?  I'm sure pennies will be ever so precious then."

Cora and Derek slinked back, dropping their heads.

Stiles, however, shrugged.  "Who knows?  I mean, people actually watch Jimmy Kimmel and think he's funny.  Look at Joan Rivers, she was killing it up until she passed on.  Anything is possible.  The Entertainment industry is only going to expand with new technology, and the dying cinema arts," he replied, coyly.  Putting his glass to the side of the table, Stiles folded his arms.  "That, and I think the newer generations are going to relate more to a real person on their computer than some phony actor doing a line of coke in a sleazy motel.  Because, you know, we're a little more civilized than someone of your...  Age."

Sweat poured from Cora and Derek's foreheads.  The tension in the air sent shocks down their spine, electrifying and chilling all at the same time.

A low smirk colored Peter's face.  

Stiles smirked right back.

"Don't even try it with me, asshole.  I deal with Internet trolls DAILY, and I hung around cops my entire life.  You're gonna have to try a LITTLE bit harder to hurt my feelings.  Because, right now, my buddy Jackson could do a better job than you, and he’s a pansy," Stiles said, laughing as he gestured playfully in Peter's direction.

"I see..." Peter answered, finishing the last of his beverage.  He ran his eyes up and down Stiles' body, inspecting his every crevice.  "Hmm...  You know, I've never quite had anyone of such little significance or meager standing show such a blatant amount of disrespect."

Stiles gave Peter a thumbs up.  "Cool, cuz I've never met anyone with such a fragile ego and overinflated sense of self worth before!  I guess we both had an interesting night, huh?"

"Indeed, we have," Peter said, spinning around and turning his back to Stiles.  "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have guests to attend to.  Have a lovely evening Derek, Cora, Mr. Stilinski," he said, waving as he returned to the glob of guests in the middle of the ballroom.

Sighing, Stiles shook his head.  "Glad you didn't take after that side of the family, Der," he said, patting Derek on the shoulder.  A low headache formed in the back of Stiles' head.

Derek blinked, standing frozen in place.  "You just..." he whispered, barely audible enough for anyone to hear.

"Because Derek, your uncle is an ASS.  Like, up there with the Reddit dickbags," Stiles said, patting Derek on the shoulder.  "Be right back, I need to use the bathroom.  Maybe vomit out the image of that smug bastard's face," he said, laughing all the way.  

The roar of the party went through Derek and Cora, watching as Stiles walked off into the main hallway, searching for a bathroom.

"Did that just really happen, Der?"

"Yes, Cora, that actually happened."

The two pulled up chairs from a nearby table, sliding down and holding their heads up.  

"So, just for the record...  Someone actually put OUR Uncle in his place?  Like genuinely gave zero damns about him?" Cora said, looking into the sky for a deeper meaning into this conundrum.

"Yeah.  He did," Derek said, nodding quietly.

A waiter came by the Hale siblings.  Derek and Cora both grabbed a drink from the tray.  The waiter quickly replaced Cora's with a different beverage, shooting her a nasty glare.

"Stiles is even more awesome than I thought.  I'm going to rethink this whole "not marrying" thing," Cora said, downing her "drink" in one shot.

"Yes he is, Cora, and like hell you are..."  Derek said, following suit in downing his drink.

 

______

 

Walking through the long hallway off to the side of the main ballroom, Stiles wiped his wet hands on the bottom of his suit pants, cursing the stupid air dryers.

"Very classy," Peter said.

Stiles shot his head up, watching as Derek's uncle leaned against a door to one of the conference rooms.

"Come here for a moment, Mr. Stilinski.  I need to speak with you about something important," Peter said, signaling for Stiles to follow him.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles laughed to himself.

"Ooooh.  Is this the "big bad uncle" talk?  The one where he's going to threaten to break my legs?" Stiles thought to himself.

Stiles followed Peter, pushing the door open and adjusting his eyes to the darkness.  Aside from a red security light at the far end, the conference room was pitch black.

Peter sat atop the large table in the room, signaling to a bottle of wine and two empty glasses.

"Can I offer you something?  It's a fine vintage, I bought it from my personal stock for the party and a certain heiress who catches my eye, but...  I feel like this occasion calls for it." Peter asked.

"Sure, why not?" Stiles responded.  He walked beside Peter, taking a glass and raising it up to sniff it.  As he recoiled from the potent scent, Peter chuckled.

"Despite your lack of formality, you seem like a bright young man.  Brighter than my nieces and nephews, that's for sure.  I was rather surprised that Derek found someone like you," Peter said, taking a delicate sip.

Stiles scoffed, slurping a drink himself.  He gagged at the taste, wiping his tongue over his suit's cuff.  "What do you mean?" he asked, in a garbled fashion.

Slowly, Peter walked the length of the table, stopping in front of a picture window.  He admired the sight of the stars in the sky, smirking.  "You're jaded.  You see the world for what it really is, an awful place full of awful people, such as myself.  A unfair bastion for the unlucky or the untalented."

"Excuse me?" Stiles questioned.

Again, Peter laughed.  "I mean, after all...  It couldn't have been pleasent to have your father's life saved, only to see your family's lives crumble in that same instant."

A low chill crept up Stiles' spine.  

Peter's smile twisted.  He turned back to Stiles, walking the length of the conference room, trailing the wooden panels with his fingertips.  "Medical records are such an easy thing for a pharmaceutical giant to keep hold of...  One of our pacemakers made its way into your father's chest.  A very specific one, one which hasn't been made generic.  A special order, as a matter of fact, to fit his very specific condition."

Stiles swallowed another section of his glass, bearing the taste.  "What of it?"

Stopping at one of the many tables that lined the room, Peter retrieved his phone.  He scrolled through something on the screen.  A "generic" pacemaker costs within the realm of $25,000 without insurance.  Our company's generic brand is double that.   Your father's specific alterations added even more to that cost.  Figure in the cost of a trained Hale surgeon, an operating room, a hospital stay, and the physical therapy?  My my...  I believe I bought my house in Maui for less than this..."

Stiles dropped his glass, where it shattered onto the hardwood flooring.  The chill in his spine overtook his body, numbing him at every angle.

Which amused Peter greatly.

"You didn't know?" Peter asked, putting away his phone.

Stiles shook.  Peter HAD to be lying.  His mother, she'd told him it was only a few more years until it was paid off.  A few more years and he could move out, and start his own life.  Just a-

Pain overtook Stiles' chest as realization hit him.  He knew exactly what his mother was doing.

"Regardless," Peter said, breaking Stiles out of his stupor.  "Quite a bit of debt, for such a low income family.  Between the interest and your minimum payments, I'd daresay your family would probably be in debt for decades.  That is, assuming nothing else comes up," Peter said, taking a sip of wine from his glass.

Another pained lump grew in Stiles.  Fear.  Anxiety.  The world itself wrapped around Stiles' neck, making it harder and harder to find air.

"Heart problems for your father, at such a young age?  Why...  Just imagine how things are going to look down the pipeline for him.  Especially in such a stressful work environment, being the Sheriff of an entire county!" Peter said, practically cackling in laughter.  "There's the threat of stroke.  Ongoing heart problems.  Probably the need for bypass surgery at some point.  As he ages, he'll need more and more to keep him alive.  Then one day?  He'll get the news that all doctors give to the elderly..." he said, counting off each potential issue on his fingertips.  

Reaching Stiles' face, Peter slid his mouth within inches of Stiles' ears.  "It's not worth the price.  Save the money for your funeral expenses."

The sound of jovial laughter in the main ballroom covered up the sound Stiles emitted from his throat.

"Awful, isn't it?" Peter said, leaning away from Stiles.  He poured himself another glass of his stock, swirling and savoring the scent in his nose.  "Or...  Does it have to be?"

Stiles shot his eyes to Peter, who met them.  With only the red lighting above, Stiles swore the man's eyes glowed.

Peter took in a deep breath, setting his glass to the side.  "I'd be happy to wipe away your family's debts, and provide you with a healthy sum to make sure they're well taken care of for the rest of their lives.  How does...  10 Million sound?  I’ll even pay the taxes."

_ “Ten...  Million.”  _

The words echoed in Stiles’ ears.  Ringing like some angelic melody from above.

Peter hummed softly.  “Of course...  There’s naturally a caveat.  In exchange for wiping your family’s debt, and for the sum of ten million dollars, I want you to leave my nephew alone.  Dump him.  Never see him again.  Don’t so much as EVER step foot anywhere near a Hale, ever again."

The world around Stiles felt heavy.  Gravity pushed all around him, and clamped tightly on his chest.

 

_ “Just a few more years, Stiles.  We’ll make it!” _

_ “What did we do to deserve such a wonderful son like you?” _

_ “Thanks, son.” _

 

Stiles stammered backwards, turning away from Peter’s gaze.  He clenched his hand into a fist.  "Why would you even offer something like that?  Derek’s your NEPHEW.  Don’t you even care about him?"

Retrieving his wine glass, Peter took a hearty sip before relaxing once more on the edge of a conference table.  "To prove a point to my niece and nephew about the real world.  How cold and unforgiving it can be, and that only the strong will ever hope to survive in it.  There's no room for useless sentimentality, Mr. Stilinski.  My sister has tried to drill that into their heads, but the lesson never seems to stick.  Perhaps losing the one person they put all their hopes into will take the message home.  Then they’ll truly know their place in this world.”

Peter slipped off the table, striding towards Stiles.  "Because at the end of the day, it's everyone for themselves.  Nobody is ever going to help anybody else in this world, Mr. Stilinski.  They need to learn that.”

Stiles gulped.

 

_ “I don’t need a doctor!  I’m fine, and I’m not paying them a hundred dollars to tell me I’m fine!” _

_ “It’s just a cold!  I’ll survive through it.” _

_ “My chest is FINE, Stiles.   I just..  I just overdid it at work today, and it’s...  It’s cramping.” _

 

"Wouldn't it be nice?  Give your mother and father the home they've always wanted?  A stable place to retire in, and never having to worry about a thing in the world?” Peter added, trotting quietly within Stiles’ distance.  He held out his hand, waiting for Stiles'  "Now, are we in agreement?  Surely someone as bright as you would-"

A crack rang out in the conference room, as fast and loud as a bullet.  Peter dropped his glass, where it spilled its contents onto the floor, seeping deep into the wood.

Peter recoiled, staggering backward.  A low burn grew on his cheek, where Stiles had slapped him at full force.  He clutched his face, suddenly chilled by the sight of Stiles’ enraged features.

"First off...  Don’t EVER talk shit about Derek and Cora ever again.  They don’t need to be taught a lesson, especially by someone like YOU." Stiles seethed, closing the gap between himself and Peter.  He trembled, pointing his finger directly at Peter.  "Secondly, my family's not pathetic, and we're sure as hell not desperate enough to take money from a disgusting, slimy, worm like you.  We may not have things we WANT, but we have the things we NEED," Stiles said, He shoved himself into Peter's personal space, keeping their eyes locked.  "We have each other.  We have people we love.  We have people that we KNOW will always be there for us, and be there through the good and the bad.”

Peter’s face softened, as his chill slowly melted.  

Stiles backed away from Peter, still seething as he panted through his teeth.

"So you can take your fucking "offer" and stuff it up your coal pipe.  Derek, Cora, Laura, and my family’s respect is worth a hell of a lot more,” Stiles said, stomping towards the entrance and swinging the door open.  “Also, I’m taking Derek and Cora, and we’re all ditching this lame ass thing you call a party and going to Denny’s for some actual food.  Your caterer sucked ASS. Next time, hire Laura, who actually knows how to cook!”

The door slammed behind Stiles at full force, rattling the tables, and tipping over the remnants of Peter’s vintage bottle.  It crashed to the floor, staining more of the wood in a crimson red.

Peter stood in silence for several minutes, still holding onto his cheek.  With his phone’s camera, he saw his tender white cheek swelled up.

A laugh echoed in the room.  At first, Peter believe it to be the sounds of the nearby party, but quickly realize it came from him.  A low, dark chuckle reverberating from his body.

Squeaking slightly due to the state of its (now) half-broken hinges, the door to the room swung open, with Laura Hale stepping inside.  Laura ignored Peter’s laugher, instead finding a seat to prop her swollen feet upon.

Laura sighed, kicking off her high heels and awkwardly maneuvering her feet onto a chair.  "Based on Stiles’ face, and watching him storm out of here, I’m guessing you tried to pull the same shit with Stiles like you did with my husband?’

Peter sighed, shaking his head as his laugher finally ceased.  "I would have bet my Ski Lodge in Aspen that he would have taken the money.  Not at first, but...  I honestly saw him talking himself into it...  Finding that desperate line of logic that would justify ripping out Derek's heart and showing it to him."

Humming, Laura shrugged.  "Not everyone’s a heartless bastard like you, Uncle Peter.”

"The last boy Derek dated certainly was...  Didn't even let me finish the sentence before he tore the check out of my hands..." Peter chuckled.  He picked up the small remains of his bottle, downing it without a care to manners, and letting the crimson drink spill down his lips and onto his neck. Peter wiped it crudely with his sleeve.  "My nephew's heart, shattered for a convertible and some cash.  Derek sure knows how to pick ‘em.  A fucking idiot, that one.  Didn’t even know that asshole was just in it for the money.  I swear...  Just like his great granddaddy.  Both of ‘em, dumb as a sack of bricks, but hearts as big as a ol' hound dog..."  He spoke in a much less refined manner, slurring his words together, much more quickly, and without as much emphasis on enunciation.

Laura sighed, shrugging.  “We all make mistakes.  Sometimes, bad things happen to good people”

Peter glowered at Laura.  “And sometimes, those bad things happen because you ain’t got any sense.  I’m not going to let Derek go through life without a pot to piss in, or with some horse’s ass that’ll leave him when he’s all dried up.  Like HELL was I going to let another KATE get into this family and ruin everything we’ve worked for!  Derek is not going to be like your fool of a grandfather, and fall for the first pretty blonde he-”

The room turned deathly silent as Peter’s rage came to a boil.  Laura turned her head away, biting at her bottom lip.

Composing himself, Peter ran his fingers through his hair.  He fixed the sorry state of affairs his outfit was in, and ran a comb through his hair.  “My apologies.  I shouldn’t be so....  Brutish in front of someone in your condition.” he said, slowing his words into a precise, tempered tone.

“You’re done with him, right?  No more of this bullshit, because honestly, I won’t stand for it.  I may look like a beached whale, but after the kids are born, I will raise fucking hell if you touch or even SPEAK to that boy again.  Trust me, I have my own ways of getting things done,” Laura countered, ignoring her Uncle's words.

Clutching the still red mark on his face, Peter smiled.  "I’m satisfied enough.  Your mother, however?  Well...” he muttered, taking his leave of the room.  As he stood out the door, he waved to Laura.  “I’ll also be borrowing your husband this weekend.  I need some legal documents taken care of, immediately, and he’s the only one competent enough that I trust.”

Laura huffed.  “Of course you do,” she said, rubbing her stomach.  “But when you two are born, and mommy can run her business again, Daddy is quitting work to help Mommy, and granny Tal can bitch ALL she wants, but I don’t care.  Mommy will get your Uncle Stiles to bitch at her right back!” she said, feeling one of her child’s kicks against her stomach.  

+++++

After Dennys, Stiles allowed Derek’s driver to drop him off at his house.  He threw his rumpled tie and suit jacket into the nearest chair, and unbuttoned his shirt.  

Stomping into the kitchen, he spotted his mother on the dining room table, sorting through paperwork as she always did on weekday nights.

Claudia smiled, patting the chair next to her.  “Welcome back!  I thought the party lasted until 11?” she asked.  She reached across the table for an old tea kettle, pouring herself and Stiles each a cup.

Stepping to the table, Stiles slid down in the chair next to his mother.  He collapsed his head into his hands, grabbing onto his hair for dear life.

“How much is the debt, really?  The actual amount left on the loan you took out for dad’s medical,” Stiles asked, firmly.

Claudia stalled for a moment, setting her teacup aside.  She filled up another one for Stiles, clearing her throat.  “Stiles...  It’s-”

“Please don’t lie to me again.  I know it’s more than you’re letting on.” Stiles bellowed.

The clock on the wall behind them ticked, signaling the extended length of silence shared between mother and son.  

After minutes, Claudia reached into her stack of papers, and handing it to her son.  “That’s...  The most recent statement.”

Taking it in his hands, Stiles hitched his breath as soon as he found the “balance remaining” line.  He dropped the statement, letting it hit the table in a waterfall of pages.  It was more than he made in several years, combined.  Which also explained the outlandish minimum payment a month.

Claudia ran her hands through her delicate hair.  “We took out our life savings for a deposit on the loan, so the collection agencies wouldn’t keep calling.  Our minimum payments are large, but enough that if we were to sell the house once it was paid off...  We’d be done with that loan, and could..  Start over.”

Neither mother or son looked at each other in the eye.  Stiles pushed the statement away from his gaze.

“Where would you live?  Houses these days aren’t exactly cheap.” Stiles countered, finding it difficult to breath.  He sucked in air through his mouth to compensate.

Claudia patted her son on the arm.  “Stiles...  We’d find something.  An apartment, a hotel for a while if we needed it, there’s storage buildings all over the city for our furniture.  Some day we’d-”

“No.” Stiles spat, standing up from his chair.  He stood to look outside their tiny, paneled window and into the moon hanging low above.  “No, you’re not doing this.  You don’t get to lie to me all this time, and then play a martyr!  Were you even planning on telling me?!” he yelled.

Standing up, Claudia moved to her son’s side, staring up into the starry sky with him.  “To be honest?  We weren’t sure.  Though with you and Derek, we just assumed you two would be married by then.  You’d move out, start your own life, and that...  That would give us enough time to...  Come up with something.”

The ticking of the clocked echoed again in the silence, broken by a low sob in Stiles’ throat.  Tears rolled down his face, and he embraced his mother tightly.

“I’m sorry, mom...  I’m...  I’m so sorry...” Stiles sobbed, shaking his head furiously as Claudia’s own face drew back in surprise.  “I had a chance to make all this right, but I...  I couldn’t do it!  Because I KNOW you would have hated it, and I hated it, and dad would hate it too!  I knew it was wrong!  The second he told me, I knew there was no way in hell I could do that to Derek and Cora!  I knew it was wrong, but...” he croaked out.

“Stiles?  Sweetheart, what are you talking about?” Claudia said, hugging her son tightly as she gently pat him on the back.

Stiles shook his head.  “I love him, mom...  I love him like I love you and dad, and...  I couldn’t.  I’m sorry...  I’m sorry, mom...  I’ll make it right, I swear!  I’ll..  I’ll do something!  I’ll make everything right!” he repeated, over, and over again, well into the early hours of the morning.

++++++

The first week of December crept upon Beacon Hills, powdering the outside in a light, fluffy snow.  

Stiles sat in his room, a glorified recording studio with walls lined with fanart, videogames, equipment, and a flashy white iMac that Stiles had finally unboxed and started using, to marvelous results.

Yet, unlike most days, Stiles was not at his seat, screaming into a microphone or recording games.  Instead, his backlog of pre-recorded videos took center stage, and his computer was shut off.

Laying in bed, Stiles gently pet Dyne’s head as the dog laid out beside him, tucked into a neat ball.

Stiles stared at the ceiling, feeling the low gut-wrenching pain expand and contract within him.  Countless notebooks sat around him and Dyne, covered in mathematical figures, tax brackets, and even half a dozen “want” ads for Computer Science majors.  

“If I keep going like I’m going, I can pay for all our living expenses.  Mom’s paycheck can cover the mortgage.  Dad’s check can go 100% to the bank loan.  If I extrapolate the future value of the loan, we can pay it off in...” Stiles thought, cutting himself off before he finished the sentence.

Dyne whined, lapping his tongue against Stiles’ cheek.

Chuckling, Stiles leaned off and pecked a kiss on Dyne’s head.  “It’s okay, boy.  We’ll make it work.”

The duo sat in the dark room, curled up and ready for their third nap of the day.  At least, until a buzzing came to his phone.

Stiles picked it up, checking the contents.

 

_ Claudia:  Sorry, I know you’re probably recording, but I just got home and there was a package for you at the front door.  It’s marked as “urgent”. _

 

Lifting an eyebrow, Stiles sat up on the side of the bed.  “Urgent?  I haven’t ordered anything lately...” he thought to himself.  

Brushing his baggy t-shirt off and attempting to make his hair look presentable, Stiles trotted through the hallway and into the living area.  Sure enough, a thick manilla envelope and a smaller white envelope were planted on their dining room table.

Stepping forward, Stiles noted the white envelope was marked as “read me first”.  Doing so, Stiles tore open the envelope and unfurled a letter, printed on fine, silken paper, and in a flawless font.

 

_ Mr. Stilinski, _

_ There are few people in this world that I can say with absolute certainty are “good” people.  _

_ You are not one of them.  You are, in fact, an annoying little bug that  I cannot stand the company of for more than a few moments.  I would quite rather listen to my niece blather on about her “animu” than spend a dinner with you on the shore of Hawaii, while gorgeous, naked women surrounded me.   _

_ Yet. _

_ Very few people in this world have shown kindness to my hopelessly stupid nephew.  Even fewer would turn down the offer that was made to you.  Less men and women would have no trouble throwing away Derek for a chance at an easy life. _

_ In the matters of family and my personal honor, this is something that I cannot possibly overlook.  Neither would my grandfather, rest his stupid, moronic, naive soul.   _

_ On a completely unrelated note: _

_ Please find enclosed a packet of information regarding John & Claudia Stilinski's loan at the Centennial Bank and Trust, including legal documents that I will require you to sign and return to me at your earliest convenience.   _

_ Due to “unforeseen circumstances” with your father’s medical case, Hale Industries has agreed to cover the costs of his medical treatment in regards to Invoice #392254 at the Beacon Memorial Hospital.   _

_ These “unforeseen circumstances”, while irrelevant to your father’s pacemaker or its functionality, makes us legally liable as a company to right any wrongs with any of our products, as noted in our Business Charter.   _

_ Furthermore, Hale Industries agrees to cover the costs of any medical, dental, surgical, pharmaceutical or psychiatric needs that the Stilinski family requires, at any hospital or doctor of their choosing. _

_ Hale Industries agrees to also pledge this specific coverage to any descendents of John Stilinski (blood or adopted), for as long as Hale Industries remains operational, and this pledge cannot be redacted by any future member of the Hale Board and Trust, per our legal agreement attached with this letter.   _

_ Failure to comply on the part of Hale industries will result in a fine on the part of Hale Industries in the amount of 10 million dollars, to be paid in full, in cash, tax-free to the Stilinski family member on which Hale Industries denied.  This fine is enforceable per each “rejecting” offense, and carries no lifetime maximum on any individual.   _

_ We deeply apologize for these “unforeseen circumstances”, and hope that you accept our settlement offer, on the contingency that you not ask what these “unforeseen circumstances” are.   _

_ Furthermore, as part of the settlement, we ask that you and your family not reveal the circumstances of this particular case to any third parties.  Including boyfriends, friends, boyfriends, colleges, boyfriends, or the family of boyfriends.  _

_ I, Peter Hale, CFO, also personally make this verbal agreement to guarantee this settlement, as an acting owner of Hale Industries, in the event of any legal recourse which might appear as a result of said settlement.   _

_ Thank you for choosing Hale Industries as your medical provider.  When you think of medicine, think HALE. _

 

_ Respectfully yours, _

_ Peter Monotoli Hale _

_ Hale Industries, CFO _

 

“Stiles?  Stiles, sweetheart, you look like you’re about to faint!  What’s the matter?” Claudia shrieked, coming behind Stiles and guiding him to an open seat on the couch.  She pressed her hand against Stiles’ cheek.  “Sweetheart, you’re cold as ice.  You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

A low laugh left Stiles’ throat.  He took in a deep breath, finding it possible to breath once again.  Something inside of him broke entirely, and he kneeled over, crying into his hands.

As he did, another, smaller letter fell from the envelope he’d been clutching.

Stiles picked up the page, noting the messy, almost unreadable scrawl, all in upper caps and looking like something a toddler would have composed.  As he read it, he felt his heart drop.

 

_ Slap me again, bitch, and I will make your browsing history known to the entire world.   _

_ See you at Christmas.  Knowing Derek, he’s going to be an idiot and invite you.  Accept it.   _

_ Don’t talk to me.  Don’t thank me.  Don’t even look at me.  Don’t ask me why I’m doing what I’m doing, because frankly, you wouldn’t understand, and it’s tiresome to explain my family’s history. _

_ Best of luck with Derek’s mother.  She hates you. _

_ “Uncle” Peter _

 

+++++

 

_ “Speed Start : The Aerodynamic Swimmer’s Gear for REAL Athletes” _

 

Derek groaned, looking over the shots of his latest advertising campaign in the colorful office of his boss, Erica Reyes.  Despite his arguments to Erica on the logistics of swimming, the ad clearly showed himself in a pair of skintight nylon bikini brief, with full body hair dripping on the edge of a swimming pool.  Not to mention his soaking wet hair that danced over his face, photoshopped into a blond coloring.

“Swimmers don't’ usually have long hair.”

“They also wear caps if they do.”

“Not to mention, they shave their body hair.”

“I don’t see a professional swimmer buying this gear.”

Yet, in her high pitched tone, as always, Erica Reyes would screech into Derek’s ear:  “SEX SELLS”

“So?  How do you like them” Erica asked, bobbing up and down in her seat, downing her third red bull since Derek’s arrival.  Her poofy blonde hair bounced right along with her.  “I think they are AMAZING.  Seriously, Derek, if I weren’t already married to a gorgeous man with his own AMAZING features, I’d be hitting on you constantly.  Like, seriously, how often do you get laid?  I bet that boyfriend of yours gets PRETTY sore!” she said, speaking a million miles an hour.

Derek rubbed his forehead, gathering yet another “Erica” headache.  Her excitement could only mean one thing.

“I’d raise my earlier points again, but...  I fear like they’d fall on deaf ears.”  Derek mumbled, pushing the pictures back to Erica.

“I know, right?  FABULOUS!  Absolutely FABULOUS!  These are going to FLY off the shelves!” Erica sang, spinning in her chair as she hugged her “masterpiece” pictures tightly against her bosom.

“Called it,” Derek sighed, leaning back into his chair.

Clapping her hands together, one of Erica’s interns shot into the room.  They carried what appeared to be a wetsuit, and one of the energy sports drinks that Hale Industries developed.

“So...  I’m thinking we keep with the WET theme.  It’s cold outside, people are going to be dying for some fun in the sun!  You, a couple of other models, and a surfing board!” Erica said, signaling to the tight outfit.

Derek dropped his head.  He took in a deep breath.  “You can do this, Derek.  Just say it...  Just...  Just say that one little world.”

“Let’s schedule this one for next Thursday!  We’ll make a whole day of it, get catering, have a nice lunch, do some schmoozing, and just have a ball!” Erica exclaimed, already cracking open her planner.

“No.”

Erica lifted her head.  “No, what, Mason?” she asked, turning to the thin intern beside her.  

Mason held up both hands.  “I uh...  I didn’t say anything, Boss.”

“I said, no.  Don’t schedule me.”

Realization slowly crept on Erica’s face.  She turned before her, locking eyes with Derek.

“No?” Erica asked.

Derek nodded.  “I’ll finish out the rest of the shoots I have scheduled for this month, and all my commitments, I’ll go through with, but...  Don’t schedule me for any more.  I’m...  I’m going to be taking a break from this.  Maybe forever.”

Mason backed away slowly from his boss, as Erica dropped her pen, clattering it on the desk.

“You...  What?!” Erica shouted, up on both feet.  Her trendy sunglasses fell askew on her face.

Derek shrugged.  “I don’t think this is for me.  I’ve been doing this for a couple of years now, and...  I just don’t think I can keep doing it.  Like someone close to me said...  It’s my life.”

Racing across her desk, Erica grabbed both of Derek’s hands, clutching them tightly.

“Derek, you’re a MODEL!  You are a sex God that could be on the cover of PLAYGIRL.  We got a call just last week for your portfolio for GQ!  Your last paycheck was bigger than I make in THREE MONTHS, and all you have to do is sit and pose dramatically!  Why would you not like this?!  You are my MUSE!  You’re the only model I can stand!  The rest of them act like snobs, and I can’t handle that!” she shrieked, on the verge of sobbing.  

Derek patted Erica’s hands.  Despite her...  “Boisterous” personality, he really did like her.  She’d been the closest thing to a friend he’d had since high school.  While he wouldn’t miss slipping into outfits that showed off every curve of his body for the public to see, he’d certainly miss her.

“Erica...  It’s just not my thing.  I’m never comfortable in these outfits, and...  I want to do more with my life.  I want to follow MY dream, not my mother’s.  Just like I’m sure you followed your passion with cameras,” Derek explained, shaking his head quietly.

After a few moments of gross sobbing, Erica shot back up, patting Derek on the shoulder.  “Well...  Then you go for it, darling.  While I shan’t be finding any ass like yours anytime soon, Erica the Great will survive.  I suppose I can get those obnoxious twins for this shoot, assuming Dukey-poo isn’t banging one of them,” she said, chuckling as she wiped away her tears.

Derek smiled.  Standing up, he shook Erica’s hand firmly.  “Thanks.  I’ll see you again soon for the last couple of shoots, but then...  Well, maybe we can do something together.  My boyfriend would probably love to meet you.”

“Oh, me too, me too!  Heck, bring him along next time you come for a shoot!  We’ll do brunch!  I’ll make Mason and Liam run out to that LOVELY little cafe 10 blocks over!” Erica clapped, excitedly.  Mason groaned, mumbling under his breath so that neither could hear them.

After their “farewells” for the day, Derek threw on his winter coat, and made his way out of the busy multiplex office.  His driver and limo were waiting for him, opening the door on the busy San Francisco street.

Derek leaned back into the lush leather seating, and went into an invigorating dance, whispering “yes” “yes” “yes” repeatedly.  A dance which came to a halt as his driver stepped behind the wheel.

“Master Hale, where is our next destination?” he asked.

Derek paused.  His chest cramped, throat dried, and a certain woman’s screams of disapproval rang through his head.

Yet, an even louder, sassier voice screamed louder.  One that had put Uncle Peter in his place.

A slow smile curled on Derek’s lips.  “Beacon University.  The admissions office, please.  I don’t have much time until the Spring Semester starts.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Derek felt genuine sympathy for his smartphone.  Every minute on the spot, he'd unlock it, swipe to his mail app and refresh.  Each time it failed to come through with the news he wanted, he choked the metal casing in his fist, and shoved it back into his pocket.  By the three hundredth time he repeated the action, the shoppers in the downtown mall began eyeing him as a madman.

Though perhaps Derek leaning against the wall to the World of Wool, carrying no less than twenty bags between his arms and a small mountain of pre-wrapped boxes to his side was the bigger eyesore.  The furrowed eyebrows certainly didn't help any.

Yet, Derek ignored their sneers, too focused on the throbbing headache forming in his head.

"Come on...  Come on...  I went to the store THREE days ago!  WHY haven't they started work on them yet?"  Derek bellowed under his breath.  He rubbed his forehead.  "Last time I ever take advice from Erica.  I knew I should have just gone to a normal store, I don't care how nice they looked, they're going to miss the deadline, and ruin the surprise, and screw everything up!"

Once more grabbing his phone, Derek slid the lock and popped open his mail.  With one swipe of his thumb, and a cheery ring later, a new item appeared in his inbox.

Derek dropped every bag he held at once, squatting down and scrambling to open the confirmation email.

  
  


+

_ Derek Hale, _

_ Thank you for your patronage at our San Francisco branch earlier this week.   _

_ This email is to confirm your order, #94835, has been processed.  Delivery will take place within the next two weeks.  Please confirm the order details below.   _

 

_ 1 Special Order, Gold, Order Features Provided at Branch (Attached) :  5,928.00 _

_ 1 Special Order, Silver, Order Features Provided at Branch (Attached) :  1,053.00 _

_ 2 Engravement Settings :  250.00  _

_ Estimated Time of Arrival:  12/29 _

 

_ Your order will be ready for pickup at the San Francisco branch on the date listed above.  We will call you when your order is complete and ready for pickup.   _

_ Much appreciated, _

_ Paige Reed, Sales Consultant _

_ + _

 

"What's got you all happy?"

Derek snapped his head up, shutting off his phone in the process.  Stiles stood above him, fighting with a heavy sack to his side.  

"I, uh..  Nothing?"  Derek scrambled to his feet, picking up the discarded bags as Stiles picked up the numerous boxes.

"Come on!  You just grinned like you won the freaking lottery!  What do you keep looking at on your phone?  I swear, you're worse than I am at dinner!"  Stiles guided the two through the crowd, out of the thick of the shopping centers and down to the food court.

"Cat pictures?"  Derek recalled Cora saying that was thing people did on the internet.  He and Stiles stopped at first kiosk that sold drinks, each snagging a beverage.

Stiles cocked his head, and pushed at Derek's shoulder.  "Der, you are quite literally the worst liar in the world.  You're going to have to work on that before you start next semester.  Kids can SMELL fear, and will eat you alive!"

Derek rolled his eyes.  "I'm observing next semester, not practice-teaching.  There's a difference.  I'm also not lying.  Cats are very amusing,  much more amusing than Drooly Dyne."

"Okay Mr. Not-Subtle-At-All, I'll drop it."  Stiles pushed Derek to one of the few open tables in the busy Christmas rush.  The two plopped down, resting their throbbing feet.  "Meanwhile, I think we're almost done with all the Christmas shopping.  My list is down to just one or two, and I can finish those online, and putting this mess together."   He kicked at the bag beside him.

Glancing down, Derek eyed the bag Stiles had just purchased, from the World of Wool.

"What on earth is that?" Derek pointed to the bag, of what appeared to be sewing supplies, cloth, and a wide array of threads.

Stiles cleared his throat, kicking the bag behind him.  "Mom and I are knitting a quilt for someone, and dad's cracking out some of his best whiskey to be wrapped up in it.  Well, mom will do most of the knitting, and  I'll be the guy that cuts everything out.  Or holds the string.  I'm not artistic, but I'll do something."

"Who's it for?" Derek slurped his drink.

"An asshole.  Anyway, like I was saying," Stiles said, clearing his throat.  "I think we can finish stuff up today at Babies R' Us.  I saw some some stuffed animals online, and you can help me pick them out."

Derek, taken aback, backed up in his chair.  "Stuffed animals?"

Stiles sighed.  "For Laura's twins, you dummy!  They're due any day!  We've got to get them something ready for Christmas!  I thought about a drum set, but...  You know...  Maybe when they're older.  Right now, they just need some adorable stuffed animals to cuddle with for the rest of their life.  Like my Mr. Bobo.  He still sits on my desk when I record."

"Oh!"  Derek slapped himself in the face.  "I still just think of them as those little dots on the ultrasound.  I keep forgetting they're going to be born."

Waving his finger in the air, Stiles shook his head.  "Tsk, tsk, tsk.  Bad Uncle!  I'm thinking they deserve something extra special for that.  I think they need a stuffed animal AND their uncle Derek to buy them some nice warm jammies, and a blanket."

A low smile grew on Derek's face.  "I think we could do that."

They both relaxed in their seats, leaning up against each other.

"Can't wait for you to get in on the Stilinski/McCall Christmas Bonanza.  Best night of the year, hands down!  You did invite Cora and Laura, right?"  Stiles cozied up to Derek, using him as a makeshift pillow.

"Of course.  Well, Laura's up in the air.  They say she's due around New Year's, and they'll do a c-section the week after if she hasn't gone into labor.  Though she's determined to come."  Derek smiled, pressing a kiss into Stiles' forehead.  "The Hale Family Christmas we can probably tolerate for all of thirty minutes and ditch.  Just a whole lot of rich people getting drunk on Christmas eve, we won't be missed, trust me."

Stiles nodded.  "Well, maybe I can finally met your parents.  Kind of awkward that my mom's practically adopted you, but I haven't even seen your mother's face yet."

"I'd like to keep it that way," Derek whispered, clearing his throat.  "Anyway, Babies R' Us, you said?  I think that's on the third floor, right?"

Stiles nodded.  "Yeah, but give me like 10 more minutes.  We've been at this since 8 AM, and my feet are screaming."

Derek nodded, shutting his eyes, and zeroing out the noise around them.  He smiled, picturing going back to school, taking the last of the classes he'd always wanted to take.  The excitement of sitting in a classroom, and eventually standing in front of one.  Sharing his love of history, and being the kind mentor that Mr. Deaton had been.

He pictured Christmas with Stiles, Cora, and Laura.  The warmth, and joy, and knowledge that he didn't have to stay home alone, again.

Of course, he also dreamed of the upcoming New Year's party that Mrs. Stilinski had planned, and, of course, his plan for New Year's Day.  He still needed to pick up the fireworks, come to think of it.

"You know, we've never talked about stuff like that yet."

Derek opened his eyes, turning to his boyfriend.  "What do you mean?"

Stiles snorted.  "Well, I just thought about it.  Laura's kids being here any day now made me think of..  Kids.  Like, adopting, I mean.  Us, naturally, if we ever decided to get married.  Maybe it's an awkward topic, but, that's kind of important to me."

"Oh."  Derek said, raising his head up.  He smirked, with only a low thump in his chest.  "Of course I do.  Actually, I'd like a couple, if I'm being honest.  My sisters were everything to me growing up, and I don't think I would have made it without them."

"That was a pretty confident answer."  Stiles threw his arm around Derek's waist.   

Derek smirked.  "I know what I want nowadays, and I'm not afraid to say it, especially around you."  He pushed away his drink, pressing a gentle kiss to Stiles' cheek.  "What about you?"

"At least two.  Being an only child sucks sometimes, and everyone needs a Scott growing up,' Stiles said, chuckling under his breath.  "Oh, and at LEAST two more dogs.  Maybe a tabby cat or three?"

Derek slipped away from Stiles' grasp.  He patted Stiles on the hand.  "We need to have a serious talk about our relationship.  One Dyne is enough."  A playful grin covered his face.

Stiles scowled.  "We're over.  I'm just NOT going to deal with your anti-dog tirade anymore.  I'm a strong, independent animal lover who doesn't need a man!" he exclaimed, sticking his tongue out.  He, too, grinned.

Both laughed, spending the better part of their lunch debating the idea of Dyne getting a little brother.

Derek insisted he'd jump off a bridge before the pillow eating monster multiplied.

Stiles insisted that Derek was a fluffy marshmallow who'd eventually give in.

Yet, Derek refused to even entertain the notion of Stiles entering PetSmart that same afternoon.

 

+++++

 

Derek, sprawled out with Cora in their entertainment room, surrounded himself with the crisp scent of brand new textbooks.  

Scattered papers, composing of his professor's syllabi, paperwork forms for the College of Education, and half a dozen online articles sat on the table.  They were filed with care, covered in scribbles and highlights.  

Lounging back, Derek flipped through the observation notebook he'd be required to fill out over the course of the next semester.  His mind wandered to the semester project due by the first week of May.

Cora, face-deep in a Dummy's Guide to Final Cut Pro, glanced up, snorting at Derek.  "You know school doesn't start for another month, right?"

Derek nodded.  "I know, but never hurts to be ahead of the game, and, I'm excited."

"I can tell.  You looked like you creamed your pants when they sent out the book list early.  Then you had to drag me down to the college bookstore, and I just HAD to look at all the hot guys that I can't touch for another 4 years!" Cora quipped, nudging her brother with a foot.

Both laughed, as Derek rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh, and are we forgetting who practically broke down into tears when Stiles suggested she come watch him work later this week?"  Derek nudged his sister right back.

"Hey!  Shut up!  I am a getting to go behind the scenes of GENIM himself, and he's going to let me actually edit an ENTIRE video.  To be a little emotional is to be expected, Derek."  Cora went back to her book, waving Derek off.

"So, you've decided to follow in Stiles' footsteps?" Derek asked, beaming from ear to ear.

Cora shrugged.  "I dunno...  Youtubing would be AWESOME, but I'm reading all these articles, books, and website stuff that Stiles gave me, and there's a LOT of stuff out there in this field.  Stiles is letting me see what doing YouTube is like, and I guess I can go from there..."

Derek nodded.  "That's good.  You know, Erica has a lot of friends in advertising.  I bet she could get you into some places, let you see around there."

"Really?" Cora exclaimed, in a high, excited pitch.

"Sure!  Sis, whatever path you want to follow, I'll make sure you get there, however I can."  Derek held out a hand, offering Cora his promise.

Cora took his hand, shaking it tightly.  "Thanks, Der."  She paused for a moment, and extended her free hand.  "I'll do the same!  I'll make sure you follow your dreams, and make sure you don't wuss out on marrying Stiles.  Or wuss out on teaching.  I have a baseball bat, and I know how to use it!"

Derek snorted, laughing as he used his other free hand to shake Cora's.  Their limbs criss-crossed, as all four arms shook each other.

"Deal," Derek finished, as they released their firm handshakes.

They relaxed into the couch, going back into their own worlds, and their respective passions.  Derek cracked open one of his education books, already reading chapter one.  Cora went back to her own book, fidgeting with her macbook as she went through more directions.

"Derek?  Cora?  Where are you?" a woman cried out.

As if thunder rumbled from the heavens, Derek and Cora both flinched from the nose.

Cora slammed her book shut, eyes darting to Derek.

Derek's heart raced.  He raced to throw pillows over his paperwork, gathering books into a neat pile, and back into their respective bags.

A door swung open behind them, swishing in the air.  "There you are!"

Swinging around, Derek's shoulders tightened.  "Mom?"  

Sure enough, there was no mistaking the prim posture before him.  Talia Hale, in all her meticulous, flashy glory.  

Derek stood up from the couch, eyeing his mother in disbelief.  He kicked the college textbooks under the couch and moved forward, putting himself in between Cora and Talia.

Talia beamed, dropping her suitcase off at the front entrance.  "There's my gorgeous young man!  How are you doing?"

Strange arms wrapped around Derek's chest, cold and uninviting.

"Fine, mom."  Derek, slowly, reached around his mother, patting her on the back and breaking the hug in haste.  "What are you doing home?  I thought you were out until Christmas."  

Brushing past her son, Talia embraced Cora, who didn't bother lifting her arms in response.  

"Well, Derek, one of my deals fell through, and I figured there was no need in staying in Miami for another week and a half.  So, here I am!  Home for Christmas and then some!  Isn't that something?  Me!  Without anything to do!"  Talia laughed, breaking her hug with Cora.  

Derek nodded, folding his arms.  "Yeah."  

Cora stepped away from her mother, as the three stood in silence.  

Exchanging glances, the three migrated back onto the couch, where they sat with plenty of space in between them.

"So.  What's new in school, Cora?  Keeping good grades?"  Talia ran her hands through the touch of silver that coated the edges of her hair.

"All A's.  Nothing new."  Cora shifted awkwardly in the seat.

"Ah.  Well, that's good."  Talia smiled, turning to Derek.  "How about you, Derek?  How are things for you?"

"Good."  Derek sighed.  

"Oh.  Well, that's great."  Talia bit down on her bottom lip, turning away.

Aside from a low hum emanating from the television set, the conversation between the Hale family was little more than crickets.

Talia clapped her hands together.  "You know what, I am starving!   How does Monty's sound?  Amazing food, and we can catch up on everything that's been going on!  I'll wake Peter up, and we'll have a wonderful family dinner!"  With little in the way of waiting for a confirmation, Talia retrieved her cell phone, calling one of the drivers waiting downstairs.

Derek and Cora turned to each other as she called.

"I mean, we have to eat."  Cora shrugged, raising up and gazing around the room for her shoes.

Derek, with equal enthusiasm, pulled his own phone.  He turned to his mother, who'd just finished her call for their driver.

"Since we're going out, I'm going to call Stiles and invite him to come over.  That way, you two can finally meet."  Derek fished out his phone, focusing on the numbers before him.  "Get that out of the way, finally."

Talia pressed her lips together.  "You're still seeing that boy?"

Nodding, Derek scrolled through his contacts.  "Yeah.  We can pick him up on the way.  I think he's just working on that weird quilt thing tonight..."  His fingers hovered over Stiles' name.

Before Derek could press dial, Talia's manicured hands grabbed his own, gripping them tightly.  Glancing up, Derek took in the firmness of his mother's gaze.  She moved into his personal space, with dark eyes blazing.

"Stiles is not invited."

A burning twitch struck at Derek's chest.  Derek ripped his hand away from Talia, backing away from her.  "Excuse me?"

Folding her arms, Talia lifted her chin.  "I believe I was clear, Derek.  Stiles is not invited."  She turned to grab her purse, smiling.  "Now that that's out of the way, we can-"  

"Why not?"  Derek exclaimed.  His mother jumped at the force from his tone, spinning around.  

Talia clutched her purse against her chest, eyeing Derek's dark frown.  She scoffed.  "Because he's not family.  This is a FAMILY dinner.  I'm home, and I want to see my children, not some loudmouthed, undereducated, pathetic gold-digging cretin who won't be here in six months anyway."  Talia huffed, brushing her hair out of.  "Can we go?  Our driver is probably already waiting for us, and it's rude to make people wait.

Derek shook his head.  "Don't talk about Stiles like that.  Ever."  He muttered, in a low, brutish town.  Derek moved forward, towering over his mother.

Cora stepped out of Derek's way, with hunched shoulders and a look of awe on her face.

Talia, too, stepped away from Derek.  Yet, she maintained her pursed lips.  "I will say whatever I want to say, young man, about anyone I want to say things about."

"Not.  Him."  Derek spat, venting hot air through his nose as he spoke.

Throwing her purse to the side, Talia huffed.  She walked away from Derek, throwing her arms into the air.  "When are you going to learn, Derek?!  Has this pathetic excuse for a comedian dug his claws THIS deep into you?"  She laughed, slapping her hand against one of the walls.  "Well, let me lay it out for you, Derek.  Once Christmas is done, and after you give him whatever extravagant gift it is you've probably already bought him, he'll get sick of you and leave!  We've been through this!"  

Derek's stomach clenched, as he tightened his hand into a fist.

"Do you not remember Ciel?  His birthday, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Valentine's day, and Easter."  Talia held up a hand, counting them off.  "Hot and cold all the time with him.  He'd always be up for being around you near holidays, but then leave you right after, needing "space".  Ciel was little more than gutter trash wanting a cushy payout!  Just like your STILES!" she screeched, pointing her finger outside the window.

The air sparked with tension.  Cora's face went pale, as Talia's reddened in anger.  Yet, Derek's dropped to the floor.

"Derek, you are a Hale.  You come from one of the wealthiest families in all the world.  That's the only reason why anyone would ever want you.  Any hope of love will always be tainted by that, and you need to accept that and grow up."  Talia brushed past her son, retrieving her purse and glaring in Cora's direction.  "Come on, both of you.  We're having a family dinner.  We'll talk about this later, when we're full and-"

"You know, mom, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it tonight.  Thanks for the offer, though," Derek said, interrupting his mother.  Walking away, Derek smirked.

A moment of pause, and a low chill left Talia speechless.  She spun around, grabbing Derek by the shoulder and yanking him back.  "Excuse me?!" 

Derek didn't bother turning to face his mother.  With ease, he shrugged his shoulder and knocked his mother's grasp away.  "I believe I was clear.  Something a lot more important just came up."

Once more, Derek walked away from his mother.  He put his arm around Cora's shoulder, and smiled warmly.  "Come on.  I think we'll have a lot more fun somewhere else.  We don't even need a reservation or have to call ahead."  He winked at his sister.

The tension in Cora's shoulders waned.  She threw her arm around Derek's side.  "Sound good, Der."

Arm-in-arm, they make quick work of the nearest exit.

Talia's body drooped.  She dropped her purse, pointing in Derek's direction.  "Do you know who you're talking to with that tone, young man?!"

Derek stopped, if only for a moment, as Cora ran ahead and left the room.  He chuckled.  "Talia Hale.  CEO and President of Hale Industries."

Talia's extended finger shook, veins pulsing.  "No.  You're speaking to your mother, young man."

"Oh.  Huh...  How about that?"  Derek shrugged halfheartedly, before joining Cora, and shutting the door behind him.

Left in the pitch-black room, Talia stood frozen in place, as her entire body sunk down.  Eventually, she fell to her knees, wet eyes still firmly locked on the shut door ahead of her.

 

+++++

 

Any lingering chills in Derek's body melted away as Mrs. Stilinski threw her arms around his and Cora's neck.  Cora hugged back fiercely, as Derek patted Mrs. Stilinski on the back.  

"Derek!  Cora!  Oh, I'm so happy you could come over for a visit!"  Mrs. Stilinski released herself from the Hale children, pointing into the living area.

"Me too," Stiles said, throwing his hands around Derek and pressing a kiss into his boyfriend's cheek.  He ruffled Cora's hair, earning himself a (playful) loathsome glare.

Derek nodded, taking off his coat as they made their way into the living room.  Mr. Stilinski, as usual, was screaming obscenities at the latest basketball game on the television screen, deep into a bowl of heart-healthy popcorn.

"Have you guys eaten dinner yet?  We've got leftovers we can warm up if you're starving, and all kinds of drinks in the fridge!" Claudia faced Cora, smirking playfully.  "Or I can get you guys some popcorn, at least.  The good stuff I hide from John."

"I KNEW you were holding out!" John exclaimed, grimacing in his wife's direction.

A low rumble in Derek and Cora's stomachs gave away an answer long before their mouths would have ever opened.

"Yeah, we're hungry, but it's fine, we can grab something later!" Cora held up both hands.

Derek nodded.  "It's fine, Claudia.  You don't have to go to any trouble."

Claudia grabbed Derek's arm, linking it with her own.  "Trouble?  Oh my goodness, that's just nonsense!  There is plenty of our dinner leftover that'll spoil if nobody eats it.  Derek, why don't you come help me heat it up, and Cora, you go grab any kind of soda or drink you want out of the fridge!"

Derek, pulled along by Claudia, couldn't help but smile as the woman half his size easily overwhelmed him.  They reached the kitchen, where Mrs. Stilinski deftly grabbed two sets of plates and cutlery.

Acting as a human shelf, Derek held the plastic containers Claudia pulled from the fridge.  He took in the scent of what he knew was Mr. Stilinski's barbeque, and felt saliva gather in his mouth on the spot.

"So, what's going on with you two?  You looked a little down when you came in."  Claudia whispered, shutting the fridge behind her.  

Derek planted the plastic containers on the counter space, raising an eyebrow in her direction.  "I'm sorry?"

Claudia chuckled.  "Sweetheart, you're easier to read than Stiles.  You're practically my second child, and I could see it the second you walked in the door.  Something's bothering you, and Mama Stilinski is not going to back down until she knows!"  She raised a finger, bopping Derek on the nose, with a devious glare.

Turning away, Derek removed the lids from the leftovers, aiding in the process as Claudia began plating.  "It's nothing, Claudia.  I, OW!"

A serving spoon whapped Derek in the back of the head.  Claudia then pressed it into his face as he recoiled in surprise.  "None of that, Derek.  Come on, out with it!  Just ask Stiles, I have bigger weapons than this one!"

Derek sighed, backing away and leaning up against the counter.  He folded his arms.  "My mother's home for the holidays."

Nodding, Claudia planted the first plate of food into the microwave.  "Okay, that's a good start, but not a lot to work with."

Derek shut his eyes.  "My sisters and I are a lot happier when she's gone."

"Oh."  Claudia's mouth gaped.  She covered her heart, and turned to Derek.  "Do you not get along?"

"Like cats and dogs."  Derek chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.  "Our mother likes to plan our lives out.  She says it's "for the best", and that if we don't follow her lead, we'll work ourselves to the bone for nothing, and end up poor, penniless, and living on a broken-down farm, without so much as socks to put on our feet in the bitter winter cold."

Claudia frowned at that, tapping her nails on the tile counter.

Derek rose his hand up, counting off on his fingers.  "Laura wanted to be a chef full time, but mom insisted she be an owner and "manage".  I wanted to teach, I ended up as a model, because teaching is a "dead end".  Cora's still undecided, but I have a sinking feeling that a suit will be involved, and nobody is going to be happy about that."

Claudia cringed.  "No, I don't believe Cora would appreciate that at all."

Laughing, Derek shook his head.  "No...  Nobody's happy with anything mom does."  He scoffed, sharing a brief smile with Mrs. Stilinski.  "At least we only have to see her at Christmas."

Claudia fumbled the dessert plate in her hand, catching it at the last second.  She lifted her head up, glancing at Derek in disbelief.  "You only see your mother at Christmas?"

Derek nodded.  "Actually, that sort of started when I was like 9 or 10.  After she founded Hale Industries, mom would take off every holiday, and a couple of weeks in the Summer to spend with Laura and I.  Well, the first year, anyway."  He paced around the kitchen, stuffing hands into his pockets.  "Then they hit it big.  That year, it was just Thanksgiving and Christmas break.  After that, just Christmas.  Well, if we were lucky.  Not all countries celebrate Christmas, and mom does business internationally.  I know she missed a lot of Christmases after Cora was born.  It was just Laura, myself, and Cora there for a long time."  

A low laugh echoed in Derek's throat.  "I remember, because Cora called Laura "mama", and it took us forever to correct her."

Ice spread through Claudia's hands.  She clasped them together for warmth.

"Well, what does your father say about all of this?"  Claudia asked, pulling out the first plate of steaming food.

Derek shrugged.  "My dad's not really in the picture anymore.  Mother and dad are still married, but he lives in New York at the main office.  He tries to come visit, but he's head of R&D, so he practically lives at work.  65-70 hour weeks tend to make for little parenting."

"Oh."  Claudia's head dropped.  She placed the second plate into the microwave and started the timer once more.  

Derek rose a finger, laughing.  "Dad tries, though.  Don't get me wrong, we love him!  He sends all of us cards on our birthdays, if he remembers.  Always gets us Christmas cards, though.  We all Skype back and forth, if he's got some free time and isn't exhausted.  Still haven't actually had the time to talk to him about Stiles.  I mean, he's busy, so...  Next time, for sure.  I think he'll probably come down once Laura's babies are here, maybe.  I can tell him then."

Claudia stood frozen, mouth agape as she stared vacantly into the microwave.

Derek sighed, raising his head.  "So, yeah.  Mom rules our lives, dad's not in our lives, and we have little control over our lives.  Mostly," he said, turning to smile as he spotted Stiles and Cora already dealing out cards with Mr. Stilinski.  The swearing over Gin Rummy would begin shortly.  "Funny...  I think Cora and I do better on our own than with our parents.  Laura has, that's for sure."

The beeping of the second timer caught Derek and Claudia's attention.  

"Sorry, I didn't mean to complain so much.  Really, it's nothing.  Mother will be gone here in a couple of weeks, and everything will be back to normal.  I didn't mean to make you worry."  Derek spun to grab the food, halted as Claudia put her hand on his, holding it tightly.

"Derek, sweetheart..."  Claudia took in a deep breath, shaking her head.  "You poor thing."

Derek felt Claudia wrap her arms around him, hugging the life out of him.  Without hesitation, he hugged her right back, just as tightly.  "Mrs. Stilinski?  What's wrong?"

Claudia laughed.  She gave one last, tight, squeeze.  "Nothing, sweetheart."  Releasing Derek, Claudia grabbed the plate of food out from the microwave.  "Now, go on and take that into the living room.  Heaven knows Stiles and his father need a mediator when they play cards!"

"Yes, Claudia."  Derek answered, retrieving the plates and handing them off to Cora in the living room.

The rest of the evening would be spent in a heated game of cards, eating warm food, and laughing for hours on end.

 

+++++


	7. Chapter 7

Within just a few week's time, Stiles noticed the small changes adding up within his family.

Without the looming debt weighing down upon them, Claudia and John became the parents Stiles remembered growing up as a child.  

Certainly, the change didn't improve their income in any way, but they could afford things again that Stiles knew they deserved.  A date night one weekend to the movies, a couple more groceries in the fridge, and a "real" repairman to fix their oven.  (Stiles chose not to comment on the latter, but his huff and look of betrayal said it all.)

So it was those memories that Stiles kept close to his heart as he waded through the insanity that was the Hale Family Christmas Party.  

Hundreds of people (very few actually Hales), crammed inside the Hale Mansion, with multiple cocktails in their hands, and an overwhelming smugness radiating from each of them.  A pianist serenaded the gathering with classical Christmas tunes, adding to the glamor of the fully decorated home.

Wading in and out of the crowd, Stiles breathed in relief as he spotted his crew off in a side dining room.  He raised the glasses of hot apple cider in his hands.  "I lived!"

Derek and Cora, immersed in someone on Cora's phone, rolled their eyes.

Laura clapped appreciatively, taking her beverage from Stiles' hand.  "Thank you so much, Stiles.  I can't even waddle at this point, I don't know what I was thinking coming to this thing.  Doesn't help that my little soccer stars keep reminding me that they're ready to see to the world every living moment of the day!"  She wagged her finger at her stomach, silently scolding her unborn children.

"Sorry...  After this is over, should we drive you home?  I mean, you don't have to come to my McCall/Stilinski thing if you're too run down."  Stiles took as seat next to Laura, and immediately made use of Derek's shoulder as a pillow.

"Pfft, seriously?  I meant I should have skipped this bullshit and rested up for your party.  Like hell am I missing your family's Christmas!  Your mother and I spent HOURS planning our Dirty Santa gifts last week, and I've GOT to see who gets my bomb!"  Laura scolded Stiles, flicking him on the forehead.

Derek cringed.  "Oh Lord...  Laura, please tell me it doesn't involve edible lingerie like it did last Christmas..."  He rubbed his forehead, sighing exasperatedly.

"One time, and you KNOW Uncle Peter used that shit!"  Laura huffed, smacking Derek in the back of the head.

Cora grinned.  "Oh, nobody will be able to beat what I cooked up."

"What, did you actually cook?  Because if it's a repeat of your hot chocolate, I think I'll preemptively call the EMTs."  Stiles snickered.

Cora, going straight for Stiles' neck, continued to faux-strangle him for several minutes, as Laura and Derek both laughed at their antics.

"As immature as ever, I see..."

Cora's hands stopped shaking Stiles' neck.  Derek's body stiffened.  Laura gripped her glass of cider, forcing her fingers to go white.

Glancing up, Stiles spotted the woman of the hour.  The one he'd both dreaded and anticipated meeting for months.  

Radiating an air of formality, Talia entered the living area, and bringing a sheer, blistering cold along with her. Talia stopped just short of Stiles, eyeing him like a predator on the hunt.  "You must be...  Derek's friend."  She scoffed, taking a long swig of her drink.

"Boyfriend.  Actually, I also have a name, Stiles.  Stiles Stilinski."  Stiles stood up, extending his hand to Talia.  "Nice to finally meet you."

"I wish I could say the same."  Talia sat her drink at a nearby table, and promptly walked within Stiles' personal space, ignoring his handshake.  "So, Stiles, are you enjoying yourself here?  Taking in the fine catering, five star accommodations, and the hospitality of the Hales, hmm?"  Her breath stank of alcohol.

"It's very...  Nice."  Stiles cleared his throat, stepping away from Talia.  The smell from her mouth was overwhelming.  Far worse than he’d ever smelled on his dad, and John tended to get overly plastered at the Policeman’s ball every year.

Talia put a hand on Stiles' shoulder, pulling him right back in.  "Well isn't that a surprise..."

Stiles' body shivered.  While Peter had been an asshole, this woman's entire personality forze Stiles to the bone.  Her words lacked humor, laced with venom at every turn.

Talia chuckled, shaking her head.  "Of course you enjoy all of this!  Better than anything you’ve ever been to, I’d wager.”  She drowned herself with the remainder of her drink, snagging another one from a nearby serving table.  “Fine champagne, equisite food, and…  That feeling of superiority that you’ve probably always wanted in Podunk.”

“Hey!  I’ve always felt superior to everyone else, you can just ask my friend Scott.”  Stiles grinned, attempting to break the painful tension Talia effortlessly built up around them.  

“Of course you do.”  Talia walked around Stiles, eyeing him from head to toe.  “You must feel even more superior now, what with Derek supporting you and anything you probably ask for.”  A slow grin crossed her face.  “Or, are you not to that “phase” yet?  Waiting to really sink your claws in his neck before you ask for a car?”

Derek grimaced.  Cora gnawed her teeth.

Laura rose her head forward.  “Mother, I think you’ve had a little too much to drink.  How about you go lay down a bit, and then you and Stiles can start over from scratch, hm?”  She offered a feigned, fake smile that Stiles could spot a mile away.

“I’m just telling the truth, Laura.”  Talia signaled towards Derek.  “I mean, after all, why else would he be dating Derek?  He’s ertainly not in this for Derek’s "charming" personality, or his mind.”

The cold ball melted in Stiles’ stomach, replaced by a searing wave of heat.  He balled his hand into a fist, and a mere moment away from letting his toungue cut through Talia.

"Mother!" Laura bellowed, shooting Talia a piercing glare.  “Stiles is an oustanding man that Derek is lucky to have found!  He’s kind, caring, considerate, and puts his family first!  I’m not just going to sit here and listen to you dismiss him without a chance!”

Talia laughed, waving Laura off and rolling her eyes.  She patted Laura on the head, as though she were a mere child.  “Now, now, enough of that.  You don’t know what you’re talking about, Lar-”

Laura smacked Talia’s hand away with all the force she could muster, leaving a searing red mark on her mother’s arm.

“LAURA DENISE HALE!” Talia scoffed, glaring down at her daughter.

On the verge of growling, Laura pushed her mouther away.  “Don’t you DARE treat me like a child, or chastise me like one!  I’m a grown woman, and I’m DAMN well going to have my own opinions.  You don’t have to listen to me, but you’ll fucking respect me, you hear me?”  Turning to Stiles, Laura’s eyes flared in a bright hue.  “Stiles is a good man, and a dear friend.  These things you’re accusing him of?  He’s not like that!  In fact, he’s the complete opposite, just ask Uncle Peter and his screwed up head!”

Talia’s face gave way to narrowed features, and a wrinkled forehead.  Her nostrils flared, and she ground at her teeth.  

In a flash, Talia grabbed Stiles by the neck.  Stiles gasped for air, raising his hands up to try and pry her narrow fingers apart.   

"I still can't believe how deep this boy has his hooks in all of you!"  Talia began to giggle, clearly beyond inebriated.  "Again!  Again, my family falls for a gold digging, two-timing backstabber of a bitch!"

Jolting up, Derek pushed between Stiles and his mother.  With little effort, Derek ripped his mother’s hand away from Stiles, crushing it in his hands.  "Mother, enough!"    

Stiles stepped backwards, genuinely taken aback by Derek's outburst.  Aside from a playful argument or two, Derek never raised his voice.  Yet, here he was, letting out some form of a battlecry.

A dark gleam erupted in Talia's gaze, as she stood face-to-face with Derek.  She stole her hand back, gently massaging the darkening bruise.  

"Why the hell are you saying these things for?  You don't even know Stiles, and now that you've met him, you just IMMEDIATELY decide that he's no good!" Derek screamed, signaling behind himself to Stiles.  "Stiles is the best thing that's ever happened to me!  He's the best thing that's happened to this FAMILY, mother."

Talia's body shook, as her long hands dug fake nails into her palm.

"Derek is right, mom!"  Cora screeched, shooting up from the couch.  She shook her head, tears rolling down her eyes.  "Stiles is my friend!  He sure as hell cares about me a lot more than a woman who I don't even see but a week out of the year!  At least he listens to me, and doesn't cast judgement on every damn thing that I do in my life, like I’m some social outcast reject!"

Blood dripped from Talia's palm as she store into the skin.

Wobbling, Laura stood up as well, putting an arm on Derek for support.  He shook her head at Talia, as her face seared red.  "The Stilinskis have been more of a family to me, Derek, and Cora in the last few months than you've been since I was a child.  I don’t know where the hell you lost your soul, but it’s gone.  You are NOT the mother I remembered as a child, and you’re certainly not someone I want my twins being around.”  Laura gathered her coat, wrapping it around her shoulders.  “I'm not going to stand here and listen to this.  I’ve heard this bullshit for fifteen years, I’m not doing it anymore.  Cora, we're leaving.  Now!"

Talia's eyes flashed.  "Young lady, you apologize RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"  She spun around, stomping her high heel into the hardwood flooring.  "I will not have my children speaking to me like this!  Either apologize this instant, and sit back down, or I will cut you off from EVERYTHING!   ALL OF YOU!"

Laura and Cora stopped just short of the entrance.  Derek glared at his mother.

Stiles felt a ball of guilt form in his stomach, like nausua and an anxiety all wrapped into one.

Pointing at her children, Talia laughed.  "No more of your precious electronics, or expensive cell phones, or those inane video games!  I’ll burn EVERYTHING you have!" she said, in Cora’s direction.  Talia then pointed straight at Laura.  "No more supporting your businesses, and I'll make sure you'll have NOTHING left to go on."  Finally, she spun to Derek.  "No more cars, or drivers, and your hopes of getting a job ANYWHERE will be like hell on earth!  A Hale blackball is like nothing you’ve ever experienced."

The room silenced, as fervent heartbeats echoed in the area.

Talia shook her head.  “I won’t let this happen.  Not again!  I don’t care if it’s my own children, I will NOT let our entire family be crippled again.  I won’t let another monster like HIM take away everything we’ve all worked so hard for!”  She pointed, waving her hand in rapid motion at Stiles.

Dropping his head, Stiles opened his mouth to argue, but found it hard to speak as he watched Laura beaming from ear to ear.  The biggest “fuck you” grin he’d ever seen.

"Funny thing about you forcing me through business school, and being your daughter.  I'm actually VERY good at what I do."  Laura clapped her hands together gently.  “For the last five years, I’ve been completely self-sufficient.  Actually, my restaurant here in Beacon Hills?  It's mine, with MY money.  So is my bistro in New York and the cafe in San Francisco.  I bought them out from under your nose years ago.  Easy to do, since you never cared about my passion anyway.”

A low gasp left Talia’s lips.

Laura nodded.  “Honestly, I'd been planning on taking back ALL my businesses, but I'm not going to cry over a couple of buildings.  My staff will follow me anyway, since nobody wants to work for Talia Hale.  I’ll make new buildings, and new restaurants, and be just as successful then as I am now.

Shooting her hand over Cora’s shoulder, she pulled her younger sister into a tight hug.  The contact melted the panic which had covered Cora’s face.  

"I have plenty to take care of my baby brother and sister too.  Enough to let Derek go to college, and enough to make sure Cora gets the chance to follow her dream, like I never had."  Laura said, glowing as happy tears streaked down her face.  Her heart thudded loudly, and she laughed in abject glee.  "My boys will grow up with Cora, Derek, and Stiles, and get the kind of love they deserve.  Love that Derek and I lost, and love that Cora never had."  Laura scoffed, turning away from Talia, with Cora in hand.   

Talia stood in silence, watching as Cora helped Laura through the maze of the Hale mansion.

Derek and Stiles stood side-by-side, beginning to follow after Laura, when Talia grabbed onto Stiles' arm.

Stiles flinched at her strong grip, feeling the warmth of her blood on his skin.

"I know what you are, Stiles.  I know exactly what you are doing, and I am not going to let my family fall for this same scheme again."  Talia pulled Stiles closer, their faces inches away from each other.  "Tell them!  Tell them the truth right now, you heartless son of a bitch!  I’ll give you anything you want!  Money, cars, a trust fund, ANYTHING!  JUST TELL THEM THE TRUTH!"

Yanking his arm away, Stiles pushed Talia backwards.  He staggered forward, wiping away the red on his arm.  "Tell them what?  That they have a psycho for a mother?"  His forehead twitched.  "That they've been raised by a heartless BITCH who'd rather see her kids unhappy than let them live their own lives?"  Stiles stepped forward, throwing his own finger in Talia's face.  "Tell them that I now understand why Derek fucking stuttered over every word when I first met him?  Why Cora had ZERO confidence in her future, and why Laura doesn't want you anywhere near her unborn children?"

The music in the area stopped.  People stared in from the next room.  Several gasped.  A few were taking pictures and video.

Derek stood behind Stiles, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Stiles gulped in air, as sweat poured down his neck.  He laughed, shaking his head.  "You know?  I figured you had to be pretty bad, because EVERYONE and their dog told me that you were a hateful sack of trash!"

Talia's rage ended.  Her face drained of color, baring into Stiles' gaze.

"Your kids, your brother, some of Derek's old coworkers, they ALL told me you'd hate me, and that I shouldn't bother meeting you.  It's also a damn shame they were all right on the money, because I actually thought there might have been some slimmer of good in you.  Because even a complete asshole like your brother managed to show some decent human kindness.  You, on the other hand?  I don’t think you could love anyone, even your children!."

Taken aback, Talia's breath hitched.

Stiles laughed again, turning away and linking his hand within Derek's.  "You know what's funny?  I'm the rich one here.  I've been rich since I was born, with the love and respect my parents gave me.  You people?  The Hales?  You're the ones who are poor.  Poorer than dirt."  Taking a moment to sigh, Stiles shook his head.  "I actually feel sorry for you.  Beause you’re going to end up dying alone and unloved, Talia Hale, without anyone in the world to comfort you."

Talia shook again.  Tears welled up in the side of her eyes.  

Stiles pulled Derek forward, as the two waded through the crowd of onlookers.  "You don't have to worry though.  I'll give your kids everything my family and I have to offer.  They don't have to worry about you, or your toxic bullshit ever again."  He stopped for a moment and glared at the crowd.  "AND THE LOT OF YOU!  It's the week of Christmas, and you're here schmoozing with this bitch instead of being with your families!  SHAME ON ALL OF YOU ASSHOLES, GO HOME!!"

Then, just like that, Stiles shoved his and Derek's way through the guilt-tripped crowd, as steam continued to billow out of Stiles' head.

+++++

After re-joining Laura and Cora, Stiles and Derek maneuvered through the parade of cars parked throughout the Hale front lawn.  Or, in Laura's case, waddled.

"Hold up...  Just...  Give me a moment..." Laura panted, wiping away a fresh set of tears.  She leaned on Derek, clutching at her stomach.  "Someone call my dearest hubby Charlie, tell him he's QUITTING immediately, he's to delete EVERYTHING on the legal servers to FUCK Talia over, and get him down here to carry me!  Then massage my feet!"

Derek chuckled quietly, sitting Laura and himself down on the nearest bench.  "We'll do that.  Though you forgot about the toilet paper and tp'ing her office."

Laura managed a short chuckle, before yelping in pain as she curled over.

"Laura?!" Derek asked, eyes wide in panic.  

Cora, too, knelt down by her sister, holding onto her hand tightly.

Waving her brother off, Laura sighed as she crumpled over in pain.  "Just braxton-hicks.  I've been having them all week, don't worry.  I just...  FUCK."

Stiles patted Laura on the knee.  "Stay here.  Derek, Cora, you two stay with Laura, I'm going to go get my Jeep, and we'll drive right over to my place.  I know you probably aren't in the mood to party, but my mom can probably help out, and you can borrow their bed."  He then quickly turned to Derek and Cora.  "And...  You guys can stay the night, and Laura’s husband too.  After everything that happened, you shouldn’t be alone tonight."  Chuckling, Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.  “Well, I mean, Scott, Lydia, and Mrs. McCall are all staying the night too, but we’ll manage.  We always do.”

"Thanks, Stiles.  Thank you..."  Laura heaved out, grabbing his arm.  "Can you...  Hurry?  Jesus Christ, I'm naming the boys Lucifer and Satan, you little bastards!" she screeched, aiming her wrath towards her abdomen.

Stiles nodded, patting her on the knee before jumping up and jogging down the main road.  

After a short jog, Stiles spotted his jeep at the very edge of the Hale property.  An unfortunate side-effect of being twenty minutes late to the party.  He reached into his pocket, fiddling with the car keys.

"You certainly know how to make quite the impression."

Stiles scrambled, fell backwards, and squealed in shock.  His keys flew into the air, caught by Peter Hale.  Leaned up against Stiles' jeep, the CFO chuckled amusingly.

"Fucker..." Stiles mumbled under his breath.  Peter offered him a hand, and Stiles allowed Peter to assist lifting him up.

"The last time I saw Talia that mad...  Actually, I've never seen her that mad!  Good show, Mr. Stilinski!"  Peter laughed, applauding in Stiles' direction.  "Ah, I can already sense the damage control.  Plenty of people to bribe after that tongue lashing, on both sides.  I've told Tally she shouldn't drink at events, she can't hold her mouth back when she does.”

Stiles glared at Peter.  "Nobody talks to Derek, Laura, or Cora like that and gets away with it.  Hell, nobody talks to ME like that and gets away with it.  Don’t care if they’re drunk or not.  Bitch."

Peter hummed, nodding in agreement.  "Yes, yes, my sister is a horrible human being.  Though she was raised that way, to be honest."  He paused, glancing down the road, and spotting his nieces and nephews.  "I assume you're taking them to your home?"

"Yeah.  Laura's cramping up, Cora needs a big-ass hug and cocoa from my mom, and Derek needs to get some of Scott's brews that he's bringing.  We'll take care of them."  Stiles huffed, unlocking his door.  He stepped inside, ready to slam the door and drive away from (or drive on top of) Peter.

Peter's hand stopped Stiles, as the older male sighed heavily.  He dropped his head, gripping the door with all his might.  "Tomorrow, please tell Laura to call me.  It's not much, but I have a little property that I own that she and the kids are welcome to.  Not that your two-bedroom home isn't lovely, but I think they'll need more room."

Stiles stopped, spinning his head in surprise to meet Peter's forlorn expression.

"I'll transfer all their phones onto my own plan, so they don't have to be dark in the world.  Talia can't touch their trust funds once I move them over, but we can't add any more to them either.  Tell them to be cautious of their finances, hire a CFP, and live off interest and never touch the principal.  By morning, Derek's bank account will be his own.  Talia can't touch that either, so his modeling savings should still be there, and...  He should be good for school.  If not, call me, and I'll get him another modeling job with a different agency.  He might hate it, but I'm sure he'd hate not finishing school more."  Peter rambled for several minutes, speaking hurriedly and fixating on multiple banking applications on his phone.  The lingo went over Stiles’ head, but he got the gist of Peter’s directions, and would probably be giving Laura a play-by-play the next day.

Peter let out one final breath.  "Take care of them, okay?  If they're ever in any trouble, please tell them to contact me.  Or let me know if they're hurting or in a bad spot if they don’t want to contact me.  I won't let them suffer, I swear."

"Why not tell them yourself?"  Stiles spat, glaring at the man.  

A low chuckle left Peter's lips.  "I'm no angel, Stiles.  You, of all people, know that.  I don't agree with them on what they want out of life, and I've been vocal about our disagreements for years.  Like with Derek, sometimes I have gone so far as to intervene directly with his life when I knew he was making a mistake."

Stiles shut off his Jeep's running engine.    

"They're my family, Stiles.  No matter how far apart we might drift, they're always going to be my little nieces and nephew.  I love them, Stiles.  In my own, demented way, I love them, and I’ve always wanted what was best for them."  Peter choked out.

With one fell swoop, Stiles picked up a shiny red gift bag from the backseat.  He shoved it into Peter's arms, pushing him back.

"This is for you.  I was going to burn it after tonight, but...  Mom and I spent the time on it, so...  Whatever."  Stiles looked away from Peter.  In a way, the same bubbling pity he'd felt for Talia came to the surface.  Just without the accompanying rage and desire to stab.

"Oh?"  Peter's throat tightened as he pulled away the green paper filling.  From within the bag, Peter retrieved a soft red-and-white patterned quilt, with thick padding and a diamond patterning.    Ignoring the bottle of whiskey at the bottom, another choked response left Peter's throat.  "A quilt."  Peter's hands gripped onto the fabric for dear life, holding it up against his body.

Sighing, Stiles rolled his eyes.  "I know, I know, probably a lame-ass gift for someone like you, but...  I mean, you practically saved my family from being homeless, or going bankrupt.  Of course, my mom is from the south, so a quilt is like the biggest gift from the heart.  Dad's from New York, hence the booze.  Mom did the work, and I paid for the supplies.  Anyway, thank you."  He glanced away, missing the tears billowing in the corners of Peter's eyes.  "It's something to keep you warm at night, and to-"

"-keep someone else you love even warmer." Peter finished, for Stiles.  

Taken aback, Stiles watched tears streak down Peter's face.  The older male laughed.

"I had one of these, just like this, as a child.  The same pattern, the same colors, even...  My God, this is hand-stitched, isn't it?"  Peter asked, stammering over his words.  He shook his head in disbelief.  "My great-grandmother gave it to me when I was born.  Tally had one too, in yellow.  Well, at least we did, before...  Before that bitch took everything away from us."

Stiles rose an eyebrow.  "What bitch?"  He thought briefly back to Talia’s ramblings.  She’d continued to refer to Stiles as “another gold-digging bitch”.  

Peter rolled the quilt back up into a bundle, fitting it carefully inside the gift bag.  "The bitch that made us what we are.  Why we don't trust anyone, Stiles."  Walking around the Jeep, Peter let himself inside the passenger seat, shutting the door behind him.  "My sister and I aren't trusting of anyone, Stiles, nor is anyone in our family.  Hatred that ran deep from my parents, to my cousins, my aunts and uncles, and all the way through our family tree.  It's how we've conducted our business since day one.  The amount of legal resources we dedicate into our company is triple that of any other company in the world.  Contracts are checked by twenty different agencies, across the US.  We don't trust our own legal department."

"Paranoid or just thorough?"  Stiles countered.

"Paranoid.  The lot of us," Peter muttered.

A lightbulb finally went off in Stiles' head.  "Is that the real reason why you offered me millions of dollars?  Because you didn't trust me around Derek?"

Peter nodded.  "A drop in the bucket, actually.  Considering the lifestyles that some people lead, 2 million is a gross underestimate of value when it comes to being with Derek.  Actually the market value of being in a relationship with my nephew is probably in the hundreds of millions of dollars.  Maybe more."  He waved a hand, dismissing the line of thought.  "I digress.  You're right on the money, and I'm sure my sister feels the same way.  We don't necessarily care that you're an immature, vulgar, gaming comedian.  What bothers us that you're just a few paychecks away from poverty, and someone who would probably do anything for money.  A gold-digger."

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows.  "Excuse me?!"

"I've since changed my opinion of you, but my sister has yet to be convinced.  Nor will she ever.  Tally will probably never trust another living soul as long as she lives."  Peter leaned his head back.  "Not even her husband.  It’s not just because of his work hours that Kyle lives his own life in New York."

"Why?"  Stiles muttered, staring incredulously at Peter.

A low smirk crossed Peter's lips.  "Did you know the Hales were once the biggest name in agriculture?  A legacy that my great-grandfather started in the Ozarks.  Or, as we liked to call him, Pappy."

"Agriculture?  I thought you were all medical and shit?"  Stiles didn't know their business was that diverse.

Peter laughed.  "We are now.  That's what my sister and I built up, from our own money and dedication.  Originally, though, my family were experts in farming and livestock.  A legacy dating back to the first years of westward expansion after the Louisiana Purchase."

"Is this going somewhere?  I have a very pregnant, cranky Laura who is probably cursing my name right about now."  Stiles tapped his foot against the floorboard.

"At least, we were until Pappy fell in love with a woman under half his age after my great-grandmother's passing.  He was in his late 80's, and she was barely thirty.  I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this."  Peter cringed.

Stiles sputtered at the admission.  More light bulbs popped in quick succession in his head.  "Holy shit.  Nobody said anything about that?"

A low grimace covered Peter's face.  "Media in the past was not the same as it is today.  We were a private family, and the news was actually about the news in those days, and not celebrity drama.  Not that it would have mattered.  She was a kind, caring, wonderful woman.  I was barely a child, and my sister not even born yet.  Yet, I'll always remember "Miss Kate", and the way she always brought me candy or cookies every time she'd come visit Pappy.  Mama disapproved at first, because of the age, but, eventually Miss Kate won her over too."

"So wait...  This "Kate" was nice?  Not like, you know, the crazy-sex people these days?" Stiles asked.

Peter smirked, turning to Stiles.  "Everyone thought the world of her.  She was a poor waitress who'd spent her entire life taking care of her small family.  Her father, a sickly coal miner, and her mother, a schoolteacher.  Yet, she always had time to come visit Pappy, cook him and the rest of us dinner, and tell me stories when it was my bedtime.  She helped Mama through her pregnancy with Tally."

Bile rose in Stiles' gut.

"Pappy married her.  For the next five years, we...  We were all so happy, Stiles.  Tally had been born, I was old enough to start school, and...  We all lived together.  Miss Kate taught me how to read, and eventually started staying home with Pappy and Tally, to take care of them."  Peter's face dropped.  "Then, my Pappy died.  He left everything to Kate, so she would be well taken care of, and would in turn, take care of us.  We all trusted her.  We mourned with her at the funeral, and cried with that woman.  I remember her holding me tightly, and telling me everything would be alright.  Everything was going to be perfect now."

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Stiles asked, clenching the steering wheel tightly.

"No."  Peter raised his head, face burning a deep red.  "The moment the money was in her hands, Kate vanished.  No suitcase, no note, no nothing.  At first we'd thought she went on a trip to mourn Pappy, or gone to see her family further west."

"I'm guessing that's not the case," Stiles muttered.

"Brilliant woman, she was.  She liquidated everything in a matter of weeks, made it impossible to track her down.  Our homes, the business, all of our farms, gone before we even knew what happened, and waves of our employees were suddenly without work.  My family?  We were evicted from our home, by police and attorneys waving re-titled deeds to our family home.  Aside from the clothes on our backs, we had nothing.  Not even allowed to be on the land Pappy died on, and where he'd been buried."  Peter glanced out the side window, staring intently at the magnificent mansion in front of him.  "We were homeless."

Stiles' jaw dropped.  "That's insane!  Did your parents try and fight it?  Holy shit, Peter, that can't be legal!"

Peter laughed.  He laughed loudly, rubbing his forehead.  "How could they?  My father was a man with a high school education and fifteen years of working in a barn, and my mother had been a housewife her entire life.  My grandparents tried, but lost.  After that, they had no money for an attorney at that point, and no knowledge of how inheritance laws worked.  Miss Kate stacked the deck against them, making sure that the lawyers and the will were ironclad, and too difficult for anyone outside of a doctorate degree to hope to understand."

Laughter ceased.  Peter balled his hand into a fist.  "We moved, stayed with my mother's family we knew in New York.  My dad got a job in a factory, and my mom became a waitress, both working more hours than they had in them.  I worked flipping burgers from the time I was 14 until I was in my late twenties.  We got Tally through college, barely, and then I worked myself to the bone to get a lousy 2-year associate's degree in business."

Stiles stared incredulously at Peter, then to the magnificent manor in front of them.  The expensive cars, the flaunted wealth, and the medical empire.

Peter rolled his eyes.  "Before you ask, it involved a lot of luck, way too many sleepless nights, Tally marrying a genius medical student, and a pipe dream for all involved that turned into Hale Industries."

Silence overtook Peter and Stiles.  They sat, staring blankly ahead through the front mirror.

"It doesn't excuse her behavior towards her children, but..."  Peter started, huffing.  "They weren't good years, Stiles.  Tally and I grew up knowing damn well that we'd had everything stolen from us.  Our respect, our honor, and our trust.  GONE.  Taken by a woman we both loved as much as our own mother, and left in poverty for our entire childhood.  There at the beginning, we barely had the money for rent, let alone warm jackets, socks, or reasonable shoes."  Peter sniffed his fingers, sighing.  "We also learned quickly that not all jobs are created equal.  Over ten years flipping burgers, and I still can't get the smell of grease out of my hands, or forget the disappointment that came with never going anywhere in that role."  He chuckled.  “I remember the desire to vomit when Laura wanted to get a part time job as a line cook.”  

"That's why."  Stiles nodded, banging his head gently on the steering wheel.  He didn't hate Talia any less, but he did feel pity for the woman.  More than he already did.  Stiles lived that kind of world his entire life.  He understood those feelings.    

Peter nodded.  "Tally swore growing up to make our family name known again, and I swore to avenge my Pappy, find the bitch, and make her pay."

"Did you ever find her?"  Stiles rose his head up, facing Peter once more.

Peter slammed his hands on the dashboard of Stiles' Jeep.  "To this day, I cannot find that woman!  I know she's alive, she was barely thirty when I was a little kid.  She had millions of dollars to her name, and the smarts to con our family out of it.  Like HELL is she dead."

"What?!  How can you not find her?"  Stiles exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.  

Peter scoffed.  ""Kate Anderson" does not exist anymore.  A fake name, and a fake identity she used while infiltrating my family.  I don't even know if she actually had a family she supported.  Then, she turned everything of my family's into cash, and switched it around so many times with paper records in those days that any evidence is long gone.  Really, all I have is this..."  He ruffled through his wallet, producing a black-and-white polaroid.  

Stiles took it, noting the "Peter & Kate, 7th Birthday" on the back, as his heart cracked in two.  A light-haired woman, with pale skin, holding a young Peter Hale, blowing out birthday candles with him, both beaming wildly.  Aside from a brooch in the shape of a stag, nothing extraordinary stood out about her.

"What would you even do if you found her?" Stiles asked.

A playful grin grew on Peter's mouth.  "Considering our wealth nowadays is triple what Pappy ever earned, I'm not all that interested in getting the money back.  I bought our land back ages ago, and our family house in the Ozarks."  Looking up into the sky, Peter slammed his eyes shut.  "I'd ask her "why".  Then, maybe take a hacksaw and return the last heirloom that probably exists from Pappy."

Switching on the ignition, Stiles tucked the small polaroid into his front shirt pocket.  He nodded once at Peter, before pointing out the window.  "I need to go get Laura and everyone.  You've hogged up enough of my time, asshole."

Peter gathered his quilt, and stepped out of Stiles' jeep.  He watched momentarily at Stiles' chest, reaching out for it to be returned to him.  

Instead, Stiles slammed the passenger side shut and revved the engine.  He pulled out of the parking area, and drove back towards the Hale Mansion, leaving Peter in the dust.

"Hmm.  Interesting.  Very interesting."  Peter muttered, reaching deep within his gift bag.  He retrieved the bottle of whiskey, uncorked the top and toasted in Stiles' general direction.

A gentle snow began to scatter over the region as Peter walked back to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! My job took over my life the last week, and just got back into writing this week! :)
> 
> We're getting to the final climax, and the final showdowns!


	8. Chapter 8

Derek should have been angry about the entire situation.  Hearing his mother not only treat Stiles worse than a dog, but insult his sisters and their intelligence as human beings?  He remembered seeing red not a few hours earlier, and the overwhelming desire to throw his mother through a window and into oncoming traffic.

Yet...

Sitting in Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski's bedroom, with his sisters, and the prospect of a brand new life, all their own?  Relief had long since replaced the anger, with a low hum of excitement buzzing under his skin.  

Derek glanced over to Laura, whose pain had finally subsided a few hours after they'd made it to the Stilinski home.  She'd been finally able to sit up, wipe away her tears, and finish getting ready for the Stilinski Christmas party.  Despite everything, she managed to hum quietly in place.

"Feeling better, Laura?"  Derek stood up from Mrs. Stilinski's desk, walking beside his older sister.

Laura nodded, putting away a makeup case back into her purse.  "Yeah, Satan's children decided to calm the fuck down.  Which is good, because the little bastards do NOT need to be born anywhere near Christmas.  Do you have any idea how much that would suck for them?  Oh God, they'd never have birthdays, the'd just have Christmas Parties!  Can you even imagine how awful that would be?  None of their friends could come to the party, and I’d have to get a special cake, and-"

"Laura, you're rambling, and that's not what I meant."  Derek interrupted his sister, smirking.  He quickly turned to Cora, who hadn't left Laura's side since their mother's "episode".  "How about you, Cora?  You okay?"

Leaning up against Laura, Cora shut her eyes.  "No, I'm not.  Mom's a bitch, Derek.  I hate her and I don't want to see her EVER again."  She balled her hand into a fist, turning hers knuckles a hot white.  "WHY!?  Why would she be like that to us?  How could she just treat us like trash all the time!?  Like we were dolls, she wanted to play dress up with and control!  Why didn't she ever come home and be with us?!  Or talk to us, or act like a mom?!" 

Laura dropped her head.  Derek glanced away.

"Then mom would act like she knew what was best for us!  Like she knew us, or had any idea what we wanted out of life!  She was ALWAYS right, and we were ALWAYS wrong!  We were “too young”, or “naive”, or “ignorant about how the real world works”!  It's bullshit!"  Cora bellowed, throwing her eyes open and jumping off the bed.  She stomped to the nearby window, folding her arms and keeping her gaze away from her siblings.  Her hunched shoulders shook.  "How come we couldn't have a mom like Mrs. Stilinski?  How come we couldn't have a dad that even lived in the same house as us, and was funny and nice like Mr. Stilinksi?!  Why?"

Derek took in a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck.  "I don't know, Cora.  I don't know."  He moved beside his sister, putting his arm around her.  

"We don't have to worry about that anymore, Cora."  Laura adjusted her position on the bed, swinging her legs off the side of the bed.  She struggled to stand, but eventually joined Derek and Cora, embracing both in a warm hug.  "I know it's not fair, Cora.  I know that Derek and I aren't the same as parents, and it's not going to take away all the crap you've been through, but...  Maybe  now we can all be a family together now.  Me, you, Derek, Charlie, and the twins."  A beaming smile covered her face.  "We'll start all over, and make everything better.  We'll be our own family, and do whatever we want with our lives."

Cora's trembling seemed to cease.  She wiped away tears, clearing her throat.  A low laugh escaped her lips.  "Alright...  Alright.  Sorry, I...  I just got mad thinking about it."

"It's okay to be mad, sweetheart."

The sibling trio jumped, turning to the front door.  

Claudia stood there, with a tray of mugs steaming in her hands.  She smiled, stepping inside.  "I hope you don't mind me interrupting, John just finished making some of his apple cider, and it's best to get some before Scott and Stiles drink the entire kettle."

Soft smiles covered the Hale siblings.

"Thank you so much, Claudia.  That sounds wonderful," Laura said.  The trio met Claudia halfway, each taking a steaming mug of sweet-scented cider.

Claudia sat the tray to the side, taking a mug for herself.  The four sat awkwardly on and around Claudia's bed, sipping at their beverages and melting with the warm taste.

"Stiles told me everything that happened tonight.  Though based on your faces walking in, I knew something had to be wrong." Claudia shook her head.  "I'm so sorry you all had to go through with that."

Derek's smile faded, momentarily.  "It's nothing to worry about, Claudia.  Really, I'm surprised something like this didn't happen sooner."

"He's right.  None of us have ever been really close to our mom, and mom's never really been all that interested in us either."  Laura sighed, plastering on a smiling facade.  

Cora remained silent, staring intently into her mug.  She gripped onto it, biting down on her lip.

"Well, it's a shame.  I've never heard of a such a thing!  Kicking such lovely people as you three out of her house, and abandoning you all!  Unacceptable!" Claudia said, huffing to herself.  She placed her mug to the side, shaking her head.  "Which is why I'm not going to tolerate it."

The trio exchanged confused glances.  Their raised eyebrows caught Claudia's attention, who chuckled.

Claudia smiled, taking in a deep breath.  "What I mean is...  I want you three to know that you will always have a place here to call home.  Day or night, summer or winter, no matter the reason, you three are welcome.  If you need food, a place to sleep, or even just a couple of hours to talk about your awful, no-good day, I am here for you."

A flutter crossed Derek's chest, with an uncontrollable grin crossing his face.  He watched his sister's reactions, who beamed with equal vigor.

"Especially you, young lady!"  Claudia pointed at Cora, wiping away a misty set of eyes.

"Me?"  Cora asked, pointing to herself.

Claudia nodded, patting Cora's knee, and eventually embracing the young woman's hand.  She held it, spreading warmth throughout Cora's freezing fingers.  "Growing up is tough in this day and age, and sometimes talking to a silly old woman who's lived through raising Stiles, sleepovers with Stiles and Scotty McCall, too many years of teaching, and nearly three decades of marriage with John might just come in handy!  Sweetheart, whatever help you ever need with life, I am here for you!"

Cora's upper lip trembled.  She turned away from Claudia, setting her mug to the side.  She stifled laughter.  "I..  Thank you, um...  Thank you Mrs. Stilinski..." Cora managed to choke out.

Throwing her arms around Cora, Claudia embraced her tightly, much to a shocked Cora's pleasure.  "I mean it, now.  Anytime!"  She released Cora, quickly pointing in Laura's direction.  "And you, soon-to-be momma!"  

Taken aback, Laura jumped at Claudia's fervent exclamation.  

Claudia smirked, walking over to the oldest sibling, and hugging her from the side.  "Babysitting services are always free here at Hotel Stilinski.  I know you're going to be a busy woman abruptly, but every now and then, you're going to need to slow down and make that husband of yours take you out to dinner and a movie, or have a night all to yourself!  Well, Grannie Stilinski is here and ready to spoil those little tykes rotten!"  

"Really, now?" Laura asked, letting out a choked laugh.  She couldn't hide her joy.

Nodding, Claudia chuckled.  "Of course!"  She patted Laura's stomach.  "Oh, and raising a child like Stiles has left me a whole lot of experience when it comes to raising boys.  Anytime you need advice, Mama Hale, you just call me up, and I'll be there in a flash to help you out.  You're not alone in this battle, we mothers have to stick together!"

Laura gulped, leaning her head on Claudia's side.  She laid there, clutching her stomach and letting tears slide down her face.  "Thank you."  She finally managed to spit out, in a soft, genuine voice.

Finally, Claudia turned straight to Derek.  She waved him over, to join them.  "Derek, sweetheart, you will always have a mentor in me as an educator.  I promise to help you through school, and help you find the perfect job so you can torture children the same way I do!"

Derek stepped forward, sliding down to a sitting position on the floor, next to Laura.  Claudia clasped a hand on his shoulder.  "I know you and Stiles are going to be very happy together.  I don't think I could be more proud to think I'll one day have a son-in-law like you.  A kind, caring, brilliant young man who someday will be an excellent father, and an amazing uncle."

Claudia let out a little gasp.  "Well, now that I think about it..."  She beamed, practically dragging Cora and Laura into a group hug.  "I might someday have two of the prettiest, smartest, and amazing daughter-in-laws too!  Oh, John's going to be over the moon!  We always wanted more children, and now we've got three more, all at once!"

The flood gates broke.  

Derek stood up, crushing Claudia in a tight hug.  Cora wrapped her arms around Claudia's waist, while Laura attempted to maneuver her figure into the set of warm hugs.

They all stood there, silently embracing one and other.  None spoke, but Derek knew they were all clinging desperately onto a piece of hope  they'd never expected to have again.

After a period of time, they finally disentangled from Claudia.

"Thank you, Claudia.  That's...  That's more than we...  Expected."  Laura took in a deep breath as she released them, grunting as her twins began kicking inside of her.  Yet, she smiled.  "I'm glad to know my boys will have a Grannie to grow up with."

Derek released Claudia.  "Thank you.  Really, you don't know how much that means to us, and..." he muttered, turning to Laura with an affirmative nod.  "The same goes with us.  If you or John need anything, we're here for you.  Really, anything, anytime.  We owe you and your family so much, I-"

Claudia chuckled, shaking her head at Derek's reddening face.  "That's what being a family means, young man."  She reached up to ruffle Derek's hair, only to be stopped by a anchor of weight still attached to her body.  

The three turned behind her, spotting Cora.

Cora, who still hadn't let go of Claudia.  She gasped, stepping away and blushing.  "I'm..  I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Claudia just smiled, patting the teenage girl on the back, hushing her immediately.  "None of that.  Now come on, sweetie, let's go finish up the sweets for the party!  I need help, and Stiles is not allowed anywhere near the kitchen, the cookie hog that he is, and you have permission to attack him with cookware, otherwise."

A blinding smile flashed on Cora's face.  "Okay!  Yeah, anything you need!"

With an arm around Cora, Claudia made her way back to the bedroom door.  "If you'll excuse me.  The McCalls should be here in the next half hour.  Derek, could you help them move their bags inside?  They'll be staying with us until Christmas too.  We'll figure out sleeping arrangements later, but we'll make do.  I can't wait for you to meet them, they're lovely people."  

Derek nodded affirmatively, as Cora and Claudia exited the bedroom and walked off towards the kitchen.  He turned to his sister, who gently eased herself back onto the bed.  She let out a deep sigh.

"She's like a fairy godmother.  Or maybe a good stepmother instead of an evil one.  All we're missing is you slipping a glass shoe on Stiles' foot."  Laura smiled, pulling out a compact mirror to check her tear-stained makeup once more.

Derek snorted. "Do those come in converse?  Because I don't think Stiles wears anything else."

Rolling her eyes, Laura chuckled.  "You know, ever since that first night I met Claudia and Stiles, I...  I had a gut feeling that somehow, everything was going to turn out alright.  Then, when Stiles had dinner with us, I knew he really was different.  Kind and caring to a fault, but with a backbone.  Tonight?"  She shook her head.  "I feel like we've all been able to take a little bit of Stiles' heart with us.  Like we've grabbed onto what it means to be a real person from him."  Laura paused for a moment, staring at reflection in the compact mirror.  "Does that sound about right, or am I being hormonal and grasping at straws?"

"Nope."  Derek stepped to the window to the side of the room.  He stared outside, at the parking lot full of vehicles.  The neighborhood filled with Christmas lights, and with families out playing in the falling snow.  Kids on sleds, being pushed by their parents.  Snowmen being built.  

A view he'd never seen before, let alone experienced himself, full of people, laughter, and warmth.

"You realize, you're NEVER allowed to break up with Stiles now, right?"  Laura said, pausing for a moment.  She clasped her compact mirror shut, tossing it into her purse.  "I know you two are close, Derek, but it's also only been about half a year.  After everything we've all been through together, I..."  Laura paused, dropping her head.  "God, I'm going to sound like mom, but...  I really hope you know what you're doing.  I hope you two really are in love, and that this isn't all just a fleeting dream.  Cora can't handle that, Derek., and I know you can't either.  I-"

Derek planted a hand on his sister's shoulder.  He smiled, with a sly grin.  "It's real.  I love him, Laura, and I know he loves me back.  Unconditionally."  Derek sucked in a gulp of air, exhaling quietly.  "I don't think you're going to have to worry about anything for much longer.  I was going to wait until New Year's, but...  Now's the time."  

"Der?  Are you..." Laura asked, lifting her head up with a joyful expression.

A quiet nod between brother and sister said it all.

 

+++++

 

Despite the three glasses of water, a brisk walk up and down the snowy block, and half an hour of pacing, Derek's nerves continued to spark under his skin.  While he'd been confident and brave with Laura, the waiting on Stiles to finish up a quick recording and Skype message, worry and anxiety permeated his body.

Derek finally planted himself outside, waiting on the front porch of the Stilinski home, looking up and down the active street.  Squeals and giggles from the neighbors on the first snow of the season echoed in the area.  

"Whatcha doin’, Der?" Stiles asked.

Derek jumped, squawking as a pair of warm hands edged around his waist.  He spun around, meeting Stiles' infectious grin.  Clearing his throat, Derek glanced away, nervously.  "Your mom said the McCalls just called and are about to pull up.  They needed help with carrying in presents and food."

Stiles nodded, melting into Derek's back and huddling against him for warmth in the cold night.  "Man, I can't WAIT for you to meet Scotty and Mrs. McCall.  He's been my best friend since we were in diapers, and is the nicest guy you'll ever meet.  Plus, he's one of those people that animals adore, and I KNOW that fucker has woodland creatures help him clean and cook around the house.  Won't tell me how to get the goddamn rats to sew clothes.  Million dollar idea, there!"

Derek snorted, rolling his eyes.  "Where have you been?  Your dad said you'd locked up in your room, doing something online?  Did you record or something?"

Slipping away from Derek, Stiles joined his boyfriend leaning against the front porch railing.  He patted his chest pocket.  "I was skyping with an old buddy of mine, Danny Mahealani.  Was a hacker in high school, and now he works with the FBI's cyber crime unit.  He's mentoring with someone named Garcia right now, and he owes me a HUGE favor from way back when.  Just cashing in on that favor."  

"Oh?  What's up?  Everything okay?"  Derek asked, sliding a hand around Stiles' waist.  

Stiles kept his eyes away.  "I think the better question is...  Are you okay?  I mean, with everything that happened tonight?"  He skillfully dodged the question, as Derek’s line of thinking vanished..

A low thud hit Derek's chest.  He grimaced, sighing.  "It's not pleasant being abandoned by your family.  Though, given we weren't really ever a family to begin with?  That softens the blow a little bit."

"Good, good...  Well, not good, actually.  It fucking sucks."  Stiles lifted his head up, waving to some neighbors that sledded by on their street.  "I know Laura said that she had everything under control, but...  If you need a place to crash, or whatever, my mom and dad are cool with you moving in with me.  Or, you and I getting an apartment of our own.  Things are good around here now, and they don't need me as much anymore."  He linked his hand with Derek's, holding it tightly.  "I'm here for you, Derek.  I know you're going to blow through college and rock the teaching system by storm!  Then you'll be happy, and I'll be happy, and we'll be the cool uncles to Laura's little kids, and we'll share custody of Cora with Laura, and be the COOL parents that lets her eat pizza!"

Derek's chest rumbled with laughter, and he pulled Stiles into a tight hug, and an even tighter kiss.  He eventually released Stiles, both of them breathless, and letting the air fog around their heated lips.

Yet, Derek's smiled faded.  "Stiles...  You know, I'm not the same man you dated a couple of hours ago.  I can't give you the kind of things I could have a few hours ago.  I-"

Stiles' hand clasped over Derek's, with a stern glare attached.  "If this sentence is about your net worth, I don't want to hear it.  Not now, not ever."

Derek removed Stiles' hand, and smiled as his boyfriend's head practicall boiled over.

"Derek, I love you for you.  For the goofy musclehead I can outrun any day of the week.  I love you for the way you give all your heart and soul for Cora and Laura, more than you give yourself.  Your humor.  Your passion for learning, and the determination it took to go back to school all over again."  Stiles smirked, playfully slugging Derek on the shoulder.  "That shit is priceless, Derek.  I love those things a HELL of a lot more than your fancy limos, the stuffy suits, and your insane family who are basically the dark side of the force."

Shutting his eyes, Derek took in a deep breath.  "Then...  I feel like, Stiles, I have to ask it tonight."

"Ask?"  Stiles rose an eyebrow, eyeing Derek.

Derek sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.  He walked away from Stiles, pacing a short distance away on the porch.  "Fucking hell, this isn't how I wanted to do this.  I mean...  I'd ordered them already, they're paid for, and they'll be here next week!  Hell, I had things all planned out, I'd already talked to your dad, and your mom was handling the party, but after everything..."  

"Derek?"  Stiles asked.  His boyfriend's stammerings and anxious pacing forced a gentle frown to appear.  

"I want us to be like this for the rest of our lives.  I want to start that...  Now.  I want all of THIS to be forever, now.  Not just for me, but for you, my sisters, and your parents." Derek waved his arms in the general direction of the house.

Stiles' chest thudded.  His eyes and body chilled.

Derek wiped at his face.  "Cora and your mom baking, and them acting like a mother and daughter.  Your dad and I arguing over bullshit sports calls.  Laura not having a migraine all the time, or a need to be in therapy anymore.  Having this place to go to, and...  Having you."

Stiles smiled, nodding in agreement silently.

"You and me...  Just curled up in bed, watching videos on your laptop, or out doing something with our families.  Us outside running our laps on the trail, and arguing over the stupidest shit imaginable."  Derek laughed, wiping away tears that fell.  ""I want this to be forever.  I want us all to be happy, forever."

"Me too, Derek.  Me too."  Stiles said, choking over the words.  He glanced inside the kitchen window, beaming as Cora whapped his father's thieving hand away from her and Claudia's cookie batter.   "It's nice, you know?  Mom's never been happier, she always wanted more kids.  Dad?  Well, he'll always be dad, but I know after everything that's happened, he's going to be around for a very long time.  He was from a big family before it all fell apart way back when, and I know he loves having you guys around."  

Pausing, Stiles smirked.  "I like...  No, I love what we've got, Derek.  Waking up, you holding me like I'm some kind of teddy bear.  You being there to bring me doughnuts after an all-nighter of recording and editing, and just...  I've never felt more comfortable and safe in my life.  I know what we've got is real, and...  I know I love you, and I know you love me."  He laughed, wiping away tears.  “Even if I’m popular online, Derek, I’ve always been the nerdy outcast my entire life.  People have always doubted my career, my life, and my decisions.    I never thought I’d…  I’d have someone who understood me so fully, and who supports me.  Hell, I thought I’d be alone forever.”  

The sounds of the children around the neighborhood quieted, and the racket from the kitchen inside their home died down.  Snow swirled into the porch from a gust of wind, and yet neither male shivered from its cold.  

"Then let's make this forever."  Derek whispered.  He stepped towards Stiles, and took his boyfriend's hand.

"Derek?"  Stiles asked, hitching his breath.  Stiles' heart rate shot through the roof, as his mind raced by what exactly Derek meant by that.  

Yet, as Derek bowed down to one knee, and clenched onto Stiles' hand with all his strength, the pieces finally fell into place for Stiles.

Mouth agape, Stiles gasped deeply, and for the first time in his life, left completely speechless.  

"Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me, and let us have all of this, forever?"  Derek finally spat out, eyes focused solely, completely, on Stiles.  He kept eye contact, with a soft, joyous smile.  "Will you be my husband?  For richer, and poorer?"

After Stiles' shaking ceased, and his brain caught back up with him, he choked out a laugh.  "Can we have more than one dog?"

Derek choked out a sob, standing up.  He banged his head against Stiles'.  He laughed, deep from his gut, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist.  "Yes, Stiles.  Dyne can have another friend.  As many as you want."

"I knew you'd give in."  Stiles said, wrapping his arms right back around Derek's.

"I knew I would, too."  Derek admitted, sighing exasperatedly.  "I bet it's not going to be the only time, either."

Stiles chuckled.  He leaned in, pressing a deep kiss into Derek's lips.  Derek kissed back, with equal fervor.  As they came up for air, Stiles finally nodded.  "Yes, I'll marry you, Derek.  This sort of ruins my plans for Valentine's day when I was going to propose, buuuuut, you know what?  I'm okay with this."  He grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Derek leaned in, each peppering the other with kisses along their face, nose, and neck.  They laughed, embracing each other.

At least, until a low whine hit their ears.

Both turned around, spotting Cora, Laura, and both of Stiles' parents peeking outside the front door.

"You were all listening in?"  Derek asked, flushing at having an audience.

John nodded, chuckling to himself.  "We heard the last bit at the kitchen window.  We raced over here, but missed Stiles' answer."

Huffing, Cora rolled her eyes.  "Well?!  Is Stiles my brother yet, or not!?"

Derek and Stiles exchanged a silent nod.

"He said yes."  Derek whispered.

The round of screams and applause deafened both men, and before they knew it, each were surrounded by their new families.

Cora leapt from the front door, wringing her hands around Stiles' neck, and sobbing tears into his neck, in a wild mixture of joy and relief.  Laura, meanwhile, yanked Stiles away from Cora, taking her own turn to slam a kiss onto Stiles' forehead.

Claudia and John went to join Derek.  

"You call me mom, for real, now."  Claudia pecked a kiss on Derek's cheek and pretended to have something in her eyes.

John slapped Derek on the back, and shook his hand fervently.  "No more "John", for you, kiddo.  It's Dad, or Pops, or some variation thereof.  Welcome to the family, kid-...  son."

The celebration lasted for quite some time.  Long enough that the family didn’t notice the headlights turning into their parking lot.  Neither did any of them hear the mother and son, both with tanned complexions and sleek black hair, walking up the porch with boxes of presents under their arms.

Stiles gasped as he tore away from his new sisters, waving like an idiot to the new guests.  "Scotty!  You made it!  Get up here and join in on the party!  Hope you brought the GOOD booze this time!  This is a REAL party now!"

Scott blinked a couple of times, turning cautiously to his mother, Melissa.

"Uh, guys.  Did I miss something?"  Scott asked.

 

+++++

 

Silence overtook the Hale mansion.  With the servants gone for the Christmas holiday, the party abruptly ended by a twenty-something moron, and most of the Hale family branches off vacationing in their summer homes, only the ticking of clocks accompanied Talia Hale.

Left in a pair of pajamas, Talia had curled up in the entertainment room.  She'd spent the last hours breaking most of the expensive vases lined throughout the house, vomiting up her night's drinking, and finally laying out on the couch watching mindless television.  Three teddy bears of varying ages were wrapped in her arms, with tear-stained fur atop their heads.

_**"You're going to die alone and unloved."** _

Taila gripped onto the bears, hiccuping through her latest fest of sobbing.  The brat's words continued echoing in her head, accompanied by her children screaming in her face.

"You've looked better."  Peter entered through the main door, shutting it behind him.  

Glancing around, Talia spotted her brother carrying a present and suckling on a bottle of whiskey.  She sighed, dropping her head.

"I overreacted."  Talia whispered.

Plopping down next to his sister, Peter barked out laughter.  "Tally, darlin', you've done screwed the pooch.  Worst part, I'm thinkin', is that you know you've fucked up, and crossed a line you can’t go back over."  He stared at the stuffed animals in her arms, and the shattered remains of the wet bar in the corner, destroyed in a pile of broken glass.  “...and now you’re a mess.”

A shiver rolled down Talia's spine.  "Peter...  I just couldn't let them be done in by that snake of a boy.  You KNOW what people like him are like!  You know what they did to our family!  I couldn't...  I couldn't stand to let them walk down Pappy's same path.  I...  I didn't think they'd...  Take his side."  

Peter sighed, reaching into his gift sack and producing a red-and-white quilt.  He flung it over his sister, which made the room feel warm again.

"You can borrow that.  I want it back, but for tonight, you need it worse than I do."  Peter mumbled, throwing back another long swig of his drink.

Talia eyed the finely-woven quilt.  It's soft fabric and patterning forced a gasp to escape her lips.  "Peter...  Where did you get this?  It looks like-"

"Stiles and his family made it for me.  A christmas present."  Peter cut his sister off, sliding his alcohol onto the coffee table.  He folded his arms, not daring to make eye contact with Talia.  

Talia's grip waned on the magnificent quilt.  She glanced up, eyes bewildered.  "Wait...  They made you this?  Why?"

Humming, Peter tapped his foot anxiously against the plush carpeting.  "Aside from a few things not worth mentioning, I offered him a couple million to dump Derek.  That, and completely wipe his family's debt.  I thought the same as you Tally, and didn't want the little brat anywhere near us.  He declined."

"Excuse me?"  Talia exclaimed, jaw dropping.

Peter nodded again, pushing the whiskey in front of his sister.  "He said Derek was worth a lot more to him.  Then he slapped me.  Now we've got a love-hate relationship, and as much as I hate to admit it, we're...  "Bros".  He’s actually a bright young man, probably smarter than half of our legal staff."

Scoffing, Talia chuckled at her brother.  "It's just a ploy.  Any idiot knows that staying with Derek is a gold mine.  A lot more than a measly couple million.  He'll-"

"Not anymore, it's not.  You made sure of that."  Peter spat.

Talia's eyes shot open.  Her gullot churned.

"Tell me, Tally, at what point did Stiles this evening argue that Derek or the kids should stay at the house after your little "ultimatum"?  Because, any "idiot" wouldn't let their meal ticket throw away a fortune."  Peter exclaimed, shooting up and above his sister.  He glared at her, eyes burning angrily.  "Now, I was pretty plastered myself, but I distinctly remember Stiles telling you to fuck off after Laura and the kids already made their decision.  Odd, huh?"

Nausea overtook Talia, and more of her evening's festivities threatened to return.

Peter balled his hands into fists.  "You know damn well that boy isn't in this for money.  If you had a lick of sense, or hadn't gotten drunk over your own pathetic loneliness in this world, you might have realized that and saved yourself the few genuine relationships you have left in this world."

Tears rolled down Talia's cheeks.  She hiccuped, gripping onto her children's teddy bears for all she could.

Circling around the couch, Peter shook in fury.  "Tally, you don't have anyone now.  No husband, no kids, momma and papa are gone, and your "friends" are all bought off or leaching onto you for all the wrong reason.  I, frankly, am beyond done with your shit with these kids."  He stopped behind Talia, raising his nose up at her.  "You're alone.  Alone, with no family, and only your money and material possessions to comfort you.  Remind you of someone we all knew and loved?"

Talia covered her mouth, dry-heaving into her hands.

"You've just done what Kate did.  You've destroyed our family, Tally, all over again.  Years of hard work, trying to band all of us together, back to Pappy's glory days and you've ruined it all."  Peter stormed to the exit.  "If you have anything left in that withered husk you call a soul, you'll apologize to those poor kids, AND to Stiles.  Then beg them for forgiveness and HOPE they’re willing to even consider you family anymore." Peter slammed the door behind him, shaking the room around them as he made his exit.

 

++++++

 

A few days, more crying, and finishing off Peter's whisky, and Talia finally drove out to the Sheriff's department, parking down the street and away from public view.  The snow-covered neighborhood was alive with activity.

Talia hitched her breath, turning away from the sights.  Children building snowmen, throwing snowballs, and playing with their pets.  

From her position, she could even spot Cora, a tanned young man she'd never met, Stiles, and Derek tossing snowballs at one and other, having the time of her life.  Laura, an older gentleman, and a woman about her age with sleek black hair, were content to watch from the front porch of a lovely little home, sipping a warm beverage.  

"Dammit..." Talia spat, shaking her head in fury.  She reached into the depths of her own memory, recalling a much different childhood.  

Her and Peter, huddled for warmth under a shared blanket, in the barn of her relatives they'd moved in with after Kate's tyranny.  Presents consisting of socks, blankets, and necessities to live.  Angry parents, cursing their fate, and doing little to nothing about it.  Her father's drunken rantings.  Her mother's distant attitude, uncaring about anything but sleeping after her 12-18 hour shifts waitressing.

"Dammit...  Dammit..."  Talia growled, slamming her fists against the steering wheel.  

Memories of swearing with Peter to never let their children suffer like that.  So many promises, of endless wealth, so nobody in their family would ever suffer again.  Working every hour of every day since her husband's company's breakthrough in treatments, and building up the glory of the Hale name.  The joy of finally giving Laura and Derek everything their heart desired.  Something other than a few ratty teddy bears on sale from a retail store.  

Yet...

"Dammit...  Goddammit..."  Talia sobbed, hitting her head on the steering wheel instead.

Ever since the last summer before their wealth, she'd never seen her children that happy.  Cora, she'd never actually seen smile in her presence.  

The days of Cora calling Laura "mommy" weren't as funny anymore.  Nor were the jokes Laura made when she moved out and got married, saying she was "free at last, free at last".  Derek's broken face about his stupid choice in career no longer felt like youthful naivety, and instead haunted her mind as a horrifying memory of her failure as a mother.

"You've been parked outside our house for hours, Mrs. Hale."

Yelping, Talia jumped up, adrenaline flowing as a complete stranger opened her passenger door and let herself in.  An older woman, with blonde hair pulled up in a bun.  Her eyes burned  in a frenzy.

"Excuse me?  What are you doing in here?  How do you even know who I am?  Get out of here this instant!" Talia screeched, fumbling through her purse and ready to call the police.

"Instinct.  Laura has your eyes, and Cora looks just like you  Derek got your teeth, poor boy.  He's lucky he can pull that look off.  Though I think the biggest hint was the "Hale" license plate on the back."  The woman glared at Talia.  If looks could kill, Talia knew good and well she'd be dead on the spot.

Yet, Talia felt her heart skip a few beats.  "Oh...  How do you know my children?"

Flipping back her hair, the woman locked all the doors in the vehicle.  "I'm Claudia, Claudia Stilinski.  Stiles' mother.  For the moment, I'm also acting mother-in-law of three very depressed children, who were all abandoned by their hateful mother a few nights ago.  One who is barely old enough to be called a teenager, and two who very obviously had to grow up too fast for their own good."

Suddenly, Talia could finally recall where she'd seen that same burning set of eyes before.  She took in a deep breath.  "I see where Stiles gets his personality from."

Claudia ignored the comment, pointing down the opposite side of the street.  "Go on, drive.  There's a lovely little diner just a couple of miles down the road, I know it's open.  Good coffee, better pie."

"I...  Why?"  Talia asked.

Claudia brought her body mere inches away from Talia's, pointing in her face with little regard to personal space.  "You and I need to have a little chat about what you've done to those poor children, and if you even deserve the right to be around them.  Right now, our family is very happy with how things have turned out these last few days, and I don't know if I'm going to let you on our property unless you have a DAMN good reason."  She pointed back onto the main road.  "Now either drive, or I'm going to knock your block off and show it to you!" 

With little hesitation, Talia drove.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final conflict starts in the next chapter, and we'll finally get to meet a couple of people everyone's been waiting for!
> 
> Then comes the epilouge in chapter 10, and the end of this story. :)
> 
> I'm also starting to consider what my next fic will be, and would love your commentary and thoughts! What kind of story would you like to see me write?


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles, without a moment of doubt, would rank this Christmas as the best one of his life.  

Despite him, Scott, and Derek sleeping on the living room floor, while the old folks and Derek's sisters got the comfort of bedrooms was a little hard on his back; he could forgive a few hours' night sleep in exchange for a week of festivities with the people he loved most, and his fiance.  

That particular Christmas Eve morning, of snowman building, snowball fights, and warm cocoa would forever be a treasured memory.

Though not quite as treasured as Scott's "bro-bonding" with Derek and Cora over monopoly, mostly at Stiles' expense.  He watched them from the kitchen as he finished up another batch of apple cider, and a fresh pot of coffee.

"Dude, you just don't even KNOW.  Stiles was NOTHING like he is now, he has WAY mellowed out.  When we were in high school together, the dumbass actually dragged me out to the forest to look for a dead body.  A DEAD BODY, when there is probably a psycho killer in our town.  Who does that?!"  Scott screamed.

"My son, and his long-since revoked police scanner," John spat, glaring in Stiles' direction.  Even Dyne, sat on John's lap, shot Stiles a pitying glare.

Stiles ducked his head down a tad, whistling innocently.  

Derek and Cora both laughed in unison, as Cora took her turn on the board game.  "What about Stiles as a kid?  Was he super dorky then too?"

Scott shook his head, smirking in Stiles' direction.  "Actually, he was the "cool" kid in elementary school.  Everyone thought him having a sheriff for a dad was the most amazing thing ever.  That is, until Middle School when his embarrassing Star Wars obsession took hold.  God...  I'm amazed he didn't get bullied more.  Those years were pretty embarrassing."  He sighed, shaking his head.

" **You still haven't even seen it!  You can't criticize me until you've seen it, you asshole!**" Stiles screamed from the kitchen, banging his head against a cabinet.

Rolling his eyes, Scott ignored Stiles and took his turn on the board.

Derek snorted, turning his head around to meet Stiles with a grin.  "Is that why you have that stuffed Chewbacca teddy bear on your bed?"

"What, seriously?  Oh my God, Stiles, you seriously don't still have that thing?!" Scott shouted, stifling laughter as he stared back at his best friend.

"Okay, enough is enough!"  Stiles switched the pot of cider to a lower temperature and stomped back into the living room.  He took a seat between Derek and Scott, taking turns to glare at both of them.  "How about we start telling embarrassing Scott stories instead, hm?  Or how about it, Cora?  Got any good ones on Derek?"

Cora thought for a few moments, until a sly grin creeped on her face.  "Actually, there was this one time when I was little, and I walked in on Derek practice-kissing this poster of-"

" **DEREK.  CORA.  Can you come here?  Right now?!** " Laura screamed from down the hallway.  The expectant mother had not been having a good day with her devil-spawn, and long since retired to her makeshift bedroom for some rest.  

The Hale siblings stood up immediately.  Derek covered Cora's mouth, keeping her blabbering mouth from revealing the last half of her "story".  "We'll be back in a bit..." he said, laughing to himself.

Left to their own devices for the first time since Scott's arrival, the best friends quickly turned to one and other.

"So?  What do you think?"  Stiles asked, motioning towards the hallway where Derek had taken his leave.

Scott laughed, nodding.  "Derek seems nice.  Really funny, kind of shy, but has a good heart.  He really cares about his baby sister, and I can tell he really loves you too."  Stretching into the air, Scott waved in John's direction.  "That, and your dad seems pretty chill about him.  No death glares, veiled threats, or typical "dad" shit.  So that's a good sign."

Shaking his head, John chuckled.  "Derek never needed it.  I could tell right away he was a good kid.  Didn't even have to bother with a background check."  A smirk covered the old man's face a mile wide.

Stiles rolled his eyes, waving off his father's lying bullshit.  "He is nice, Scott.  I really love him..." he muttered, pausing as he sheepishly grinned at Scott.  "So...  Does this mean I get your seal of approval?"

"Didn't you already say yes to his proposal?  Didn't exactly give me time to vouch my best friend's lifelong mate..."  Scott said, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Scott, don't even play around, man.  I have enough ammo on you and a wide enough audience online to burn your ass for years to come," Stiles countered, playfully.

Scott snorted through his nose.  "You got it, bro.  Congratulations, Stiles," he said, throwing his arm around Stiles.  

The duo hugged tightly enough to choke the air out of the other, and each slapped each other on the back with just as much force.

Eventually releasing each other, Scott leaned back on the floor with Stiles, both staring up into the ceiling.  

"You know...  You've changed."  Scott said.

"Huh?"  Stiles countered, glancing sideways to Scott.

"I mean, in a good way.  You're not so uptight and stressed out like you have been the last couple of years."  Scott gently nudged Stiles' foot with his own.  "You haven't yelled at your dad once for sneaking sweets, or fussed at your mom for buying a real tree.  You bought everyone doughnuts and the name-brand orange juice yesterday for breakfast, and I haven't heard a  single word about money or budgets the entire time I've been here.  Not a single "Scott you are ruining your life with that dumbass apartment, you're spending money but getting no equity"!" he mocked, in a higher pitch to mimic Stiles.

Stiles rose an eyebrow, unsure of exactly how to respond.  Because, honestly, he hadn't even thought about those kind of things.  

Well, at least, the monetary side of them.  With his father's good medical reports, he didn't really think it was all that necessary to be the food police all the time.  Claudia had all but cried as she, Cora, and the rest of the new family picked out a tree to use for the festivities, and he'd been too busy taking pictures to really notice a price-tag.  His family had been hungry for something sweet, and he hadn't thought twice about swiping his debit card at the grocery store, and couldn't refuse Laura's favorite brands.  Then, with all the news, and the joy of seeing Scott for the first time in nearly half a year, he hadn't really wanted to waste time on...  That kind of talk.

Scott poked Stiles on the cheek, breaking him out of his inner thoughts.

"Not to mention, you've accepted Derek's proposal without even a second thought.  I've NEVER in my life seen Stiles Stilinski make a decision without at least two weeks of planning, spreadsheets, at least ONE Access Database, and comparison shopping."  Scott smirked, nudging his friend again.  "Where'd this new Stiles pop out from?"

Lost in his thoughts for a few moments, Stiles closed his eyes and pictured the last half year.  The screaming, the laughter, the embarrassment, the heartache, the love...  All of it.

"I guess...  I've realized there's more important things to worry about in life."  Stiles leaned up against the coffee table, intentionally switching properties on the Monopoly board to screw everyone up.  He smirked.  "Because at the end of the day, we'll make do.  Somehow or someway, I know that everything will work out, and if it doesn't, then...  We find another way to make it work out."

Scott slapped Stiles' hand away from the hotel on Boardwalk.  "Surprisingly optimistic for someone like you."

Stiles shrugged.  "I guess.  At the end of the day, I know I've got my family, a soon-to-be husband, two sisters, a weird uncle I'll never claim, a brother from another mother, a woman who's another mother to me, and a pile of floof that eats his weight in food to fall back on."  He glanced up, smiling to himself.  "And...  They've got me, too, in the same way.  So...  Why worry about the small stuff?"

Dyne snuffed in Stiles' direction, unappreciative of the "floof" comment.  John scratched behind the dog's ear, smirking.  

**"STILES!"**  Cora screeched.

Hurried feet ran down the hallway, as Derek and Cora both bolted into the living room.  Their faces paled, holding onto the walls for support.

"Stiles, Laura's...  Laura's...   **THE THING.  THE THING IS HAPPENING**."  Cora blabbered out, waving her arms wildly in the air.  

Stiles turned to Scott, both sharing a confusion expression.  "Uh, okay?  What thing?"

Derek pushed Cora out of the way, gulping audibly.  "Stiles...  I uh...  I need some help.  We need a lot of help...  Now."  He, like Cora, begin pointing absentmindedly down the hallway, eyes blown out and face paling.  "Laura's water broke!  Her husband's stuck at their house because of the weather, and I don't know how to drive on snow and ice!  Her doctor's an hour away and in a different county completely!  She says it's coming NOW, and has to leave NOW!"

A moment of silence rang out in the Stilinski home.  

"Oh."  Stiles nodded, fumbling around as he fought to stand up on two feet.  "Oh!  Shit!  Shit, we uh...  Uh..."  Much to Stiles' horror, no remarkable words of wisdom or action left his mouth.  "Shit...  I don't know anything about birthing babies.  CORA, go get my tablet, and we'll google it!"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Laura bellowed from the back bedroom. 

In the midst of the dam of excited (and mostly useless) conversation breaking, John stood up, whistling through his fingers to get everyone's attention.  The group stood at attention, not so much as moving a muscle.

"Stiles, call your mother.  She drives the roads as good as I do, and she can get Laura's husband.  Scott, go get my keys from the rack and get the engine running in my squad car.  I've driven on ice since I was in my twenties, I can handle this."  

Without much in the way of hesitation, Scott scrambled to get the police keys from the front door, while Stiles dove for the landline to make a call.

John turned to Derek and Cora, pointing to the both of them.  "Cora, you help Laura get dried off and into something warm and comfortable, we'll be driving slowly.  Probably will take about twenty or thirty minutes, so get a blanket too.  When you're done, you grab your brother, and both of you help her into the car.  We're not driving an hour in this weather out to her other doctor, so I'll call the local hospital and we'll get her to Beacon Memorial.  There's good staff there.  It's where Stiles is born, and Scott's mother works in the ER."  

Nodding in agreement, Cora ran back towards the back bedroom, as Derek held himself back in the living area.  

Moving forward, John clasped a hand on Derek's shoulder.  "While you wait on Laura to get dressed, go try and get Scott's mother out of the shower.  She's a nurse, and could probably comfort Laura right now, and should probably have all hands on deck, just in case."

Derek stumbled over his feet, running through the back hallway and banging on the Stilinski's spare bathroom.  

Taking in a deep breath, John rubbed the back of his neck and sighed painfully.  "Great.  Not one, but TWO, birthday-Christmas kids.  Poor Laura...  Poor kids..." he thought to himself, as he gathered his own jacket and went out to help Scott as best he could.

++++++

Two warm mugs of coffee, hot chocolate pie, and several hours worth of conversation in a run down diner later, and Claudia understood Talia a little better.  She still hated the woman with the wrath of ten thousand suns, but understood where her actions came from.

A waitress stopped by, filling both women's mugs to the brim.  As she left, Talia let out a deep breath, pouring in a plethora of sugar and cream to her mug.  "So, that's my life.  My family's tragedy, amazing rise to success, all the way to yet another horrific tragedy that I created with my own hands." 

Claudia sipped at her coffee.  "I'm sorry that you had to go through such a rough childhood."

Sighing, Talia dropped her head.  "I never wanted my children to live like that.  That's why Peter, my husband, and I all worked so hard for so many years...  So we could build all of this up, and make sure they never had a thing to worry about in their lives.  Anything they wanted, they could have.  They wouldn't be cold, hoping for socks at Christmas.  They wouldn't have to wear the same outfits over and over again, and get teased at school by their classmates.  I never wanted them to...  Ever suffer."

Claudia held her tongue, resisting the urge to make a colorful comment.  She cleared her throat instead.

"I made sure my children didn't make mistakes in their lives.  Mistakes like my Pappy made, and mistakes like my parents made."  Talia slammed her eyes shut.  "Laura wanted to be a chef, a career that has too many variables and takes massive quantities of luck and skill.  Derek wanted to go into teaching, an underpaying and generally thankless job that I thought would have made him miserable the rest of his life!  Then Cora had an obsession with those online video things, which is just the fad of the decade, and will probably die out sooner or later!"

"Mother knows best?"  Claudia muttered, in a sing-song tune.

Talia nodded, burying her head deep into her palms.  "At least, I thought I did.  I thought I was doing everything perfectly!  Giving my children anything their hearts desired, and giving them a future to be proud of!"  A low sob escaped her lips.  "I...  Goddammit..."

Glancing outside the window to the diner, Claudia smiled as she watched the snow flutter down from the sky.  "When Stiles was 5, he wanted to be an astronaut.  Only because John rented Star Wars, and that poor boy was hooked immediately.  We must have rented that stupid movie at least thirty times before we finally broke down and bought Stiles his own copy."

"Excuse me?"  Talia asked, raising her head up, and wiping away tears.

Claudia chuckled, unable to contain a smile.  "He rented space movies, watched every Star Wars and Star Trek VHS tape we could get our hands on, and even checked out space books in the library.  We decorated his room in stars, and borrowed Mr. Whittemore's telescope so he could spy on the moon and stars.  One time, he got his head stuck in a fishbowl pretending to be one..."

A low snort left Talia's nose.  She stifled a laugh.

"Every time people asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up, he'd answer "astronaut", as loud as his little lungs could scream."  Claudia reached across the table, cutting herself another slice of pie.  "One year, John and I borrowed some money from my parents, so Stiles could go to Space Camp.  He cried for probably an hour when we told him, he was so excited!"

Talia cut herself another slice of pie as well, eyeing Claudia curiously about where the conversation was going.  "Somehow I can picture your son that excitable.  He's quite energetic."  

Nodding in agreement, Claudia turned back to face Talia eye-to-eye.  "As a person,  I knew he probably wouldn't be able to achieve that dream.  Poor boy gets carsick worse than anyone i'd ever met, he's afraid of heights, and hates roller-coasters that go upside down.  These were not good signs in his favor..."

"I'd say not."  Talia remarked.

Claudia's smile faded.  "Yet, as a mother?  I rooted for him, and let him have that dream.  Because if Stiles REALLY wanted that dream hard enough, I knew he could make it come true, and the last person he needed doubt from was me."

Talia dropped her head.

"There's so much doubt in this world, Talia.  So many naysayers, and people who make our children doubt themselves.  The world's a cruel place, and our children need at least one safe place to come home to.  Where they'll have the love and support from the people who should be closest to them."  Claudia reached across the table, taking Talia's hand in her own.  "I'm sure there are many parents who wouldn't have supported a twenty-something year old woman and her husband wanting to found a medical company based on said husband's "hunch" about a new medical procedure.  How did your parents react?"  A low smile covered her face.

"They...  They told me..."  Talia murmured, sinking lower into her seat.  "They told me to...  Not be a fool.  They'd slaved to send Peter and I to school, and we shouldn't throw it away on some foolhardy dream that would never work out."  She ran a hand down the length of her face.  Realization hit her face, as color drained from Talia's features.

Claudia nodded.  "Remember that feeling from now on.  So next time you meet your kids, you support them in everything they want to do, and have faith in them to make the right decisions in life." Chuckling, Claudia shook her head.  "Stiles did eventually decide that NASA wasn't for him, though I'm sure you're well aware of that fact."

"It's too late for me, at this point."  Talia's shoulders sagged, crestfallen and defeated.  "Laura's already having babies, Derek's a full grown man, and Cora, she...  I can't undo what I've done to her.  I don't even know my youngest daughter."

"No, you can't."  Claudia countered, forcing Talia's chin up.  "Talia, you can't take back what you've done and said to these kids.  They're never going to forget it, and you'll probably never have the kind of relationship that you would have had otherwise."

Tears welled in Talia's eyes.

"But...  Maybe if you apologized, told them about all of this mess with your family, and with enough time...  You might be able to at least be a part of their lives, in some way.  Isn't that better than not being there at all?"  Claudia asked, with a soft smile.  "Let them know they're loved, and you can-"

A lively jingle beside Claudia caught their attentions.  Turning to her side, Claudia retrieved her phone, and brought it up to her ear.  "Hello?"

The conversation lulled between Claudia and Talia, as Claudia nodded in agreement with whoever was on the phone.  "Yes, yes, I understand.  I'll be there right away, and I'll pick him up on the way.  Tell her to hold on as long as she can."

Ending the phone call, Claudia downed the last of her coffee, and gathered her coat.  "Come on, we're going to the hospital and stopping by Laura's house to pick up her husband.  The poor dork is stuck in the snow."

"The hospital?  Why?!"  Talia asked, on her feet as her stomach dropped a mile.

Claudia winked at her.  "Come on, you'll see."

 

+++++

 

Far too many hours later, and into the wee hours of Christmas morning did Laura Hale finally give birth to her twin boys, Will and Conner Hale.

While the news had been exhilarating for everyone involved, Stiles felt moderately bad that so few people were there to truly celebrate such a special day.

Aside from himself and his parents, the maternity waiting area was practically empty.  John had long since conked out, sleeping with a newspaper over his head as Claudia took up some fresh knitting.  

Stiles busied himself and Scott with some games on their phones, until the swinging doors to the maternity ward opened up once more.  

Derek and Cora exited, all smiles and excited faces.

"Did you just SEE how Will already wants to hug his daddy?  Oh my God, the sweetest little thing EVER"! Cora cried out, wiping away spare tears.

Derek chuckled, shaking his head.  "Conner's going to be the mama's boy.  Wouldn't even think of getting out of Laura's arms without screaming bloody murder.  I think the little brat punctured my eardrum..." he joked, poking at his ear.

"I'm guessing you two are a very proud aunt and uncle?"  Stiles patted  the seat next to him, as Derek plopped down and wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist.

"Very."  Derek leaned over and pecked a kiss on Stiles' cheek.  He turned to John, and nodded.  "Thank you, John, for being the level head.  Laura and Charlie both appreciate everything you did today."

John rose up a hand, waving the compliment off.  "My pleasure, son."

Pecking a kiss against her husband's cheek, Claudia turned back to the Hales.  "So...  Did Laura kick you out?"  A low smirk covered Claudia's face.

Cora nodded with a noticeable pout.  "Visiting hours are up," she mumbled, crossing her arms.

Derek rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  "Right now, she just wants some alone time with her children and husband.  She asked for no visitors until at least tomorrow night, brother and sister included.  Besides the fact that she's exhausted, and we've all be up since yesterday morning, and...  Well, I guess it is Christmas." 

"Yeah, the normal Christmas dinner got kicked in the head.  Who's up for Taco Bell?  I think that's literally the only place that's open this late."  Scott asked, laughing quietly to himself.

"No, Scott.  There will be NO Taco Bell this late, and with us sharing a room!"  Stiles countered instantly.

Scott rolled his eyes.  "Oh my God, grow up!  ONE time on school trip, and I'm banned for life!"

As the banter and fighting over take out choices grew louder and louder, Claudia stood up and quickly garnered everyone's attention.  She stepped to the other half of the maternity waiting area, closed off by a large wall.

"Actually, before we leave... Derek, Cora, there's someone here who would...  Like to speak with you."  Claudia said, waving behind the wall and signaling for someone to join her.

Stiles felt his stomach drop, glancing up at Derek's confused gaze.

"I made her sit in the corner, like she deserves, just for the record."  Stiles mumbled under his breath.

"You made who sit in the-" Derek mumbled, caught off guard as he watched his mother step from the other side of the maternity ward.  Yet, he didn't recognize her at first.  Her rumpled clothing was far from her usual posh attire, and he'd never seen his mother's hair in a ponytail. 

Cora grabbed Derek's hand, gripping it with all the force she could muster.

"What are YOU doing here?  I thought we weren't good enough for you?  Or do you just want the clothes off our backs?  We'll MAIL them to to you, you don't have to be in our lowly presence."  Cora fumed, glaring straight into Talia's eyes.

Taken aback, Talia glanced away and focused on the floor beneath her.

Claudia cleared her throat, gathering up her belongings.  She signaled the rest of their party to do the same.  "Talia has things she would like to say to both of you.  She didn't want to interrupt you being with your sister, but...  If you want to hear what she has to say, she's here.  Otherwise, I think the rest of us are going to wait by the main entrance.  Come on down whenever you're ready."

The party broke up in a hush of awkward silence, making their way to the nearest elevator.  Claudia stopped in front of the opening doors, glaring at Stiles, who hadn't moved an inch from Derek's side.

To which, Stiles rolled his eyes.  "I'm not leaving them.  You can glare at me all you want, but I'm just as stubborn as you are."

Claudia shrugged in response, joining the rest of the group in the elevator.

Turning his attention back to Talia, Stiles folded his arms.  "Well?  What do you have to say?"  

Talia took in a deep breath, reaching out to her children.  "Derek...  Cora...  I-"

In a flash, Cora pushed past her mother, making the last second break into the elevator before it closed for good.  She stood behind Miss McCall and Mrs. Stilinski, while Mr. Stilinski put a firm hand on her shoulder.

A silence crept across the room after the elevator's ding.  Talia dropped her head and shoulders even further than they were before.  She closed her eyes.  "I deserve that."

Neither Derek or Stiles argued the fact.

"You have three minutes."  Derek crossed his arms.

Hitching a breath, Talia rubbed the back of her neck.  "I want to apologize.  To my children, who I've hurt and cast away, and to you, Stiles, whom I insulted wrongly."

Derek and Stiles exchanged a surprised look, both raising an eyebrow at the other.

"I make no excuses.  That's the one thing I hate most about apologies from employees...  They apologize, then make up an excuse as if it...  Pardoned it, and ultimately made the apology useless."  Talia opened her eyes, as tears gathered around the edges.  "Derek, I stomped on your dream.  I tried to snuff out your happiness, and tear you away from people who obviously care very much about you."

Stiles wrapped an arm around Derek's waist.  

Talia continued, wiping away the tears in her eyes.  "I did the same to Laura as I've done to you, and I've done far worse to Cora.  I've...  I've become the thing I hate most in this world."

Derek balled his hand into a fist.  "Why?  Why didn't you ever bother to listen to us on what we wanted out of life?  Or even spend time with us?  You're our MOTHER!"

"I have no excuses."  Talia admitted, shaking her head.  "I thought that by giving you everything your heart wanted, it was the same as parenting.  My own parents were distant, so I...  I suppose I never..."  She stopped herself, huffing.  "No, I said I had no excuses, and I meant it.  I ignored my own children, tried to control their lives, then disowned those same children.  These things are my fault, and mine alone."

"Yeah, you did."  Derek spat, all but snarling in Talia's direction.  He shook, as his face reddened.  "You stopped loving us.  We weren't even important enough to register as a blip on your radar 364 days out of the year, and on the FEW days we are, all you wanted to do was talk about how my boyfriend was a gold-digging whore that I should dump!"  Derek stomped forward, pressing his face within inches of Talia's.  "When you'd finally come around the house, Laura and I finally just decided to hide from you!  Because we didn't want to get in your way and get yelled at for taking up your time!  Or have everything about us criticized and evaluated!   **That is the mother we remember now, Talia!  Not the one who took us to the beach for summer vacation, or let us stay up past bedtime on the weekends, or actually let us be around our dad!"**

Several of the nursing staff gave a wide berth, and several glares from the security staff told Stiles it was time they made themselves scarce.  Stiles took Derek's hand in his own, and let his fiance crush it with a powerful grip.

Derek wiped away the tears and snot from his face.  He shook his head.  "I don't even remember my mother anymore.  It's been too long since I've had one."

Bracing herself, Talia stepped away from her son.  She leaned up against a wall, tears scattering down her face.

Finally, Derek shook his head.  "I can't right now.  I can't accept your apology, it's too soon, and I'm too angry."

Talia's chest sank, and a deep sob left her lips.  She covered her face to hide the pain now radiating from every feature.

Derek looked away.  "Right now, I'm putting people who ARE a family to me first.  I have a fiance and a new family to support and love, people who've been there for me when I needed them.  I'm becoming a better, stronger person without you constantly berating me."

Derek led Stiles past his mother, and pressed the button to call the next elevator.  He took in a deep breath, banging his head against the metal door.  "In the last week, I've been happy.  Actually happy for the first time since I was a child.  I'm not going back to the way I was, because all you've done is act sorry and cry about losing the kids you deserved to lose.  How the hell do I know you won't go back to the way you were tomorrow?  I don't even know you, how the hell do I trust you?"

Sliding down the wall, Talia crumpled into a ball on the floor.

Derek didn't bother staring back at her.  He clutched at his chest, finding it hard to breath.  "Maybe when I'm in a better place, we can try.  I remember loving you, at some point, but...  It's been a long time since I've seen or felt it from you."

Silence echoed between mother and son.  Stiles stared back at Talia, then back to Derek.  Two shattered, broken expressions.

The elevator door sprung open, and Derek stepped inside.  Stiles, however, shook his head.  "Give me a couple of minutes, okay?"

Derek eyed his boyfriend strangely, but eventually nodded and pecked a quiet kiss on Stiles' lips.  "Love you."

Stiles kissed right back, nodding.  "Love you, too.  I'll be right down, and please make sure Scott doesn't puppy dog eye them into Taco Bell, okay?  Seriously, you will thank me later tonight."

A set of low chuckles escaped the two as the elevator shut between them.  

Left on the maternity ward, Stiles turned back to Talia.  She remained motionless on the floor, face flushed a dark red.

Walking towards her, Stiles bent down, sitting cross-legged just in front of his soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"I'll tell Laura tomorrow morning about your message, and what you said to Derek.  If she wants you to come see her boys, that'll be her decision, not mine, and not Derek's.  She's her own woman, and a mother now."  Stiles muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Talia glanced up, peering into Stiles' honey eyes.  She gulped for air, nodding appreciatively.

"T...  Thank you.  I-" Talia stammered, cut off as Stiles rose a finger in front of her face.

"Don't thank me, you're a hateful bitch who's getting everything she deserve."  Stiles spat, rolling his eyes.  He sighed, shaking his head.  "Let me be frank.  Right now, Derek wants nothing to do with you, and I think that's fantastic.  He needs people in his life who aren't toxic as hell."

Color drained from Talia's face, and she tucked her chin into her knees.

Stiles huffed.  "Though, if there's anything I've learned from your family...  People aren't always what they first seem to be.  Especially the asshole douchebag that is your brother."

Talia rose her head up once more, eyeing Stiles.

"All I'm saying...  The gold-digging whore name-calling you did to me?  Water under the bridge, as far as I'm concerned."  Stiles explained, waving the situation off with his hand.  "So if Derek decides that he might want you back in his life, I'm not going to stop him because of things you did and said to me.  Though that'll be his decision, like he said."

Springing up, Stiles stretched into the air.  "Okay, my spill is done.  If you don't mind, I'm going to go enjoy Christmas with my family and my fiance."  He pressed the call button for the elevator, humming patiently at the metal doors.

"Why?" Talia sputtered out.

Stiles sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.   "Listen...  I know what that Kate woman did to your family, and I can understand why you're emotionally constipated and on-edge all the time.  Doesn't excuse you going insane on your kids, but I get where you're coming from.  Explains a lot about Peter, too.  And...  You know...  If I went through everything you'd gone through, or if either one of my parents were never there for me, I don't know if I'd be the same person I am today either."

A ding rang out through the area, coming from Stiles' pants.  He reached into his pocket, sliding out his smartphone and reading the message.

Stiles beamed.  "Speak of the devil..."  He ignored the elevator which had finally arrived, and instead offered his hand to Talia to pull her back up on her feet.  "Why don't you call your brother real quick?  I've got an address for him to check out, and I bet you'd love to go along with him."


	10. Chapter 10

A great deal would pass for Peter Hale before he could readily make the flight to Boston.  After learning of Kate "Argent", and her real identity, countless hours of time and effort went into executing Peter's plan.

Yet, the patience was well worth the smug expression plastered on Peter's face as he walked into the Boston Regional Rehabilitation Clinic.  The scent of antiseptic, aging, and death permeated the region.  He peered inside the open doors, oft amazed by the different worlds he gazed upon.

Elderly surrounded by family, laughing and carrying on.  Many alone, gazing into the vast space before their eyes, lifeless and longing for an end to the suffering.  Some knitted on.  Others played checkers with their roommate, or had lively conversations.  

Reaching the end of the third hallway, Peter stopped in front of a private room, the door ajar.  "Argent, Kate" read the nameplate.  

With a devilish grin, Peter knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a young woman exclaimed.

Allowing himself in, Peter stepped inside the lush, eloquent room.  Fine bouquets of flowers lined the open windows, nice furnishings replaced the typical ones, and a flat screen television set was turned off, hanging off a wall.  

Laying on a long bed, with a cushioned mattress and fine silken sheets, was the elderly and wrinkled body of Kate Argent.  The years had not been kind to the woman, whose bony features and thinning white hair acted single-handled as an anti-meth campaign.  

A far-cry from the tanned, glowing young woman at her bedside.  Somewhere in her later teens, the brunette radiated a pleasant aura, with a white, gleaming smile.  In her hands was knitting material, which she'd been working in tandem with Kate on.

The youth stood up, setting her needlework to the side.  "Hi!  I'm Allison Argent.  Can I help you with something?" she asked, extending her hand.

Peter shook it, making eye contact with Kate.  From her blank expression she wore, it was clear she didn't recognize him.

"Yes, actually...  I'm looking for Kate Anderson." Peter said, not taking his eyes away from Kate's face.  A face which drooped at hearing the name, and fingers which dropped her knitting needles.

Allison, unaware of the scene behind her, nodded eagerly.  "Well, you're in the right place!  This is Kate Argent, my Grandmother.  Her maiden name was Anderson."  Naively, she turned and smiled in her grandmother's direction.  "Granny, it looks like you've got a visitor!"

"I'm Peter.  Do you remember me, Miss Kate?"  He asked, relishing in Kate's breathless response and unable to hold back his cheshire grin.  

"Granny?  You okay?"  Allison stepped back to Kate, taking the woman's hand in her own.  "You look a little pale...  Should I call a nurse?"

Kate, snapping out of her headspace, cleared her throat.  "No, sweetheart, but thank you.  Actually, could we have a little privacy?  I haven't seen Peter in...  In quite some time."

Sighing in relief, Allison kissed her grandmother's hand.  "Sure thing, Grany.  Actually, I'll run across the street and see about getting you some more drinks, you're about out.  Did you like the Peach Tea I brought last time, or should I get something different?"

Kate nodded appreciatively.  "Peach, please.  Thank you, Allison.  You're...  You're a sweet girl."

Allison excused herself, gathering up her purse and promising to return as soon as she could.  As she shut the door behind her, Kate's features scowled in an instant.

Peter planted his briefcase down in a nearby chair, plopping down beside Kate.  He crossed his legs, humming thoughtfully to himself.  "What a charming Granddaughter...  She obviously thinks the world of you."

"How did you find me?" Kate spat, trembling as she threw her needlework across the room and into the wall.

Peter laughed.  "A hyperactive YouTube sensation, and a Hawaiian FBI agent whose children will have full college funds by the end of today."  He took a moment to appreciate the confusion on Kate's face, but shook off the urge to delve any deeper.  "More specifically, tax returns.  It's always the tax returns that get the bad guys in the end...  Really, mankind as a whole owes accountants a round of applause from time to time."

Sighing, Kate rolled her eyes.  She adjusted the breathing tubes that lined the inside of her nostrils.  "So, you're here.  You found me, congratulations Pete.  Now what?"  She laughed to herself.  "You're looking at a self-made billionaire.  My estate outweighs that bloated company you call Hale Industries, and the hemorrhaging medical market.  Last time I checked, your company spends more on R&D than you do on the rest of your business combined.  Bad business, Pete, bad business."

Peter chuckled.  "First of all, I'd argue the idea of "self-made", you petty thief.  Though, that's beside the point.  We're Hales, Kate."  He bore his eyes into her, not breaking eye contact.  "As Pappy's wife, I would have thought you'd know what that means.  Profit isn't always the end-goal."

Kate coughed while in the midst of laughing in Peter's direction.  "Still haven't told me what you're here for, boy.  So are you here for your money back?  Best of luck with that, everything I did was legal.  You can whine and bitch all you want, but what's done is done.  Even if you did find a loophole, my legal department would bury yours in a heartbeat."  Kate laughed again, licking her lips.

Peter chuckled in response, shaking his head.  He held his stomach, and waved Kate away dismissively.

Kate's features flattened, watching Peter uncross his legs and lean casually back in his chair.

"Oh, nothing like that.  Your net worth means very little to me, Miss Kate.  I don't want your money, and I certainly don't want to harm the innocent people in your family for the sins you perpetuated.  That would merely perpetuate a cycle of darkness that I was a victim of."  Peter stopped speaking momentarily, grinning smugly.  "Your business, though...  The thing you're so proud of, that you worked your entire life to build up and create as your lasting testament to the human race?  This great thing you left behind, built with my family's sacrifice...  Now that interests me greatly!"

Color drained from Kate's wrinkled features.  She gripped onto her quilt for all her weakened state could manage.

"Argent Guns & More.  Argent Steel.  Argent Agriculture.  Argent Grain and Oilseeds.  Very profitable companies that you built with the money you stole from my family.  Though...  In the last five years, they've not done very well, have they?  Probably because of your cuts to the employee benefits, terrible management, and your god-awful turnover rate.  Then again, with someone like you at the helm, I'm not surprised those kind of practices were in place."  Peter leaned over his chair, retrieving his briefcase.  He fumbled through it, retrieving a handful of official documents.  "Though your bad business dealings is exactly why your son and daughter were so eager to sell them to me at market value, rather than get a proper valuation of the business.  I see you also instilled your same greedy values into them...  Didn't even bother working with their finance department to see what kind of profit trends they could have had.  If they had, they'd realize the companies would have likely make a tremendous comeback with a little work and reinvestments.  Shame...  Though too late now, they're mine."

"They...  What?!" Kate screeched, shaking violently.  She struggled to stand up, for her body to barely respond.

Peter smiled, throwing the contracts across her bed.  "Two months of negotiations, Kate.  Your companies now belong to my sister and I, for a single lump sum.  The companies you built with the Hale money you stole from us, and built on the tears and broken spirits of the people whose lives you ruined entirely."  He beamed, patting Kate on the shoulder.  "Hale Guns & More.  Hale Steel.  Hale Grain and Oilseeds.  Oh, and my particular favorite...  Hale Agriculture.  Which I'm going to proudly be the President of, and follow in Pappy's footsteps to run and manage."

"You...  You can't!" Kate barked, scouring through the legal documents.  She cringed and struggled for breath as she spotted her son and daughter's signature at the bottom of each page.  "No...  No, they...  They didn't...  They didn't...  My...  My..."

Peter nodded.  "They did, I can, and I have.  Your legacy and your wrongdoing is undone, Kate.  It took far longer than it should have to accomplish, but...  Pappy can rest easy now.  We have our honor back, and I'm confident that my nieces and nephew will continue to make our name proud.  I'm sure that someone in the Stilinski or Hale lines with pop up to take my place someday, if they want it."

Speechless, Kate crumpled the contracts in her hands.  Her aged face crumpled into a sneer, accompanied by a loud set of laughter.  She strew the papers across the room, where they fluttered in the air before littering against the ground.

Reaching into his pocket, Peter produced the picture of himself and Miss Kate at his birthday party.  He planted it on Miss Kate's lap, before turning to look away.  

"For the record, I loved you.  I loved you like I loved Nana, my mother, and my baby sister.  I thought you were my best friend, and someone I could really trust."  Peter slammed his eyes shut.  "That birthday...  That was the best birthday of my life.

Kate glanced over the ancient picture, picking it up and inspecting it closely.  For a brief moment, her older features softened.  Her hands trembled, and she dropped her head.

"You know...  The only person you ever had to trick into loving you was Pappy."  Peter mumbled, tightening his hand into a fist.  "So I always had a hard time believing, as a child at least, that you left us voluntarily.  I imagined someone tricked you into it, or threatened you.  For years, I defended your name, and earned the back end of my father's belt for it."  Peter chuckled, fiddling with his hands absentmindedly.  He spotted a long-standing scar on his wrist, from a particularly bad beating.

A single tear ran down Kate's face.

Peter opened his eyes, staring into the ceiling.  "The night before you left for good...  You read me that last bedtime story, and cried about how much you missed Pappy.  I cried with you.  There was...  There was no reason for you to do that, if you'd had all this planned out.  That night, and those emotions...  They were real, weren't they?"

Kate bit down on her lip.

"At some point...  You loved us all back, didn't you?"  Peter asked into the sky.  Tears gathered in his eyes, which he blinked away.  "The decision to run away, and take everything from us...  It had to have hurt you, in some way, right?  Just tell me it hurt you.  That you, at some point, regretted it.  That the Miss Kate I knew and loved...  Didn't die forever that night."

Silence enveloped the room.

Peter let out a deep breath.  He stood up from the chair, not bothering to retrieve the old photograph.  "It's fine, you don't have to answer.  It doesn't matter much anyway.  What's done is done.  You destroyed my family, made no sort of apology, and no semblance of remorse.  Nothing will ever change that, Kate.  Even if Miss Kate was still alive, she's dead to me now."

Kate crumpled the photo in her hand, crushing it.

Gathering his belongings, Peter gave one last look to Kate's hand.  Where a golden ring still sat on her hand, and a matching one he could spot around her neck, on a small silver chain.  "My business is done here, but I have one more matter to discuss."

"What?" Kate croaked out.

Peter pointed to the wall of photos lining Kate's dresser.  All of her granddaughter, Allison.  He couldn't spot anyone other than the pretty lass.

"In exchange for not telling anyone in your family, such as your lovely granddaughter, about your sordid past...  I want what belongs to my family."  Peter insisted, pointing at her fingertips.

Kate didn't bother to hesitate.  She pulled the old wedding band from her left hand, and ripped the silver chain from her neck, leaving a red mark against her neck.  

"Leave Allison alone." Kate muttered, dropping both rings into Peter's hands.

Pocketing both objects, Peter nodded a farewell in Kate's general direction.  Wordlessly, Peter strode back to the front door, grabbing the knob and pulling the door open.

"She's the only good thing that happened out of any of this."  Kate mumbled.

Peter halted at the door, but didn't bother turning back to face Kate.

"Allison's the only one in my family worth a damn.  All of them, drunk off money.  I tried for years to make them into what we had with Pappy, but...  Nothing.  Allison...  She reminds me so much of your Pappy, it hurts some days..."  Kate laid her head down on her pillow, closing her eyes.  

Peter stepped out of the door.

"For what it's worth...  Peter...  I'm-"

Peter shut the door behind him, unable to hear Kate's parting words.  

 

+++++

 

By Summertime, Derek couldn't quite believe the difference between where he'd been a year ago and where he was today.  From a stuffy house filled with people he didn't care about, with a job he hated, and a horrible prospect on life, to...  

Well, to everything around him.

After a short, casual ceremony in the Stilinski backyard, Derek and Stiles' wedding party retreated to the nearby park, catered by "The Park" (as Stiles had insisted, because the comedy that was their first date had to be told to EVERYONE).  

They'd been surprised by Peter, who presented them with antique wedding bands, heirlooms from the Hale family.  "Our family is in your hands now," he said, before bounding off to the free drink bar, and getting wasted with Jackson and Danny.  

Scott had given a touching speech at the start of dinner, toasting the newly wedded couple, and promptly presented them with a new puppy as a wedding gift.  Dyne and Derek hadn't been quite so thrilled about the hyperactive ball of puppy floof, but Stiles' giddy scream and excitement won them both over within seconds.  

Laura and her babbling set of twins kept to themselves in the corner, with Claudia and Melissa, having an early "mother's night out" that week at the wedding, in addition to the ones they had each Saturday night.  She’d steal a few dances with her husband, and snag Stiles away or a few as well, and didn’t cry, despite the photographic and video evidence to the contrary.

Cora and John would hog the buffet line for hours on end, stuffing their mouths left and right.  Then John would "theoretically" slip Cora some champagne at the night's toasting, and she would then "theoretically" spit it all out, and slug "The Old Man" in the arm.

Of course, Stiles being Stiles, would take a short 5 minutes of the night to have Cora record and upload a vlog to his channel, introducing Derek as his husband, Laura as his new sister, and Cora as his sister, biggest fan, and soon to be assistant editor.  He'd share a short portion of his wedding to his fans, and then immediately turn his phone off as hundreds of thousands of notifications destroyed his data plan.  

Derek shared a dance with Mrs. Stilinski, and both would cry the entire way through.  Mrs. Stilinski congratulated Derek again on his marriage, his new job he'd start in a little over a month, and over his new home with Stiles they'd be moving into right after the honeymoon. She’d preen about how proud she was to have him as a son-in-law.  It was then that he truly thought about where he'd been a year ago.

These were not things Derek ever expected in his life.  A close-knit family, friends, and...  Being genuinely happy in life, and wanting to see what tomorrow brought.

The setting sun gave way to twinkling stars in the sky, as Derek and Stiles danced arm-in-arm for the hundredth time that night.  With the party winding down, only the closest members of the Stilinski family, Derek's sisters, and Stiles' friends remained.

Swaying back and forth, Derek and Stiles tuned the world out, humming pleasantly with one and other.

"When's our flight?" Stiles asked, cradling his head in Derek's neck.

Derek pressed a gentle kiss on Stiles' forehead.  "Two hours.  We should probably wrap things up here soon."

Pouting, Stiles sighed heavily.  "Yeah, you're probably right.  I don't want to, though.  I'm pretty comfortable right here."

"Same."  Derek chuckled, wrapping his arms around Stiles.  "Though I'm sure we'll be pretty comfortable in our hotel room, too."

"Not after I'm done with you," Stiles smirked, grabbing two handfuls of Derek's ass and squeezing playfully. 

Laughter from the peanut gallery behind them, and a low yelp from Derek forced a blush to spread throughout his face.

"If you can still get it up after jetlag and a ass-long flight, then be my guest."  Derek bopped his forehead against Stiles'.  "Though...  We better not be TOO rough.  We've got a lot to do in just a week in Florida.  Disneyworld, the beach, trying to find the Golden Girls' house-"

"Cape motherfucking Canaveral!" Stiles squeaked out in a high pitched tone.

The song finally came to an end, and the married couple reluctantly separated.

"I'm going to get one last drink with my friends and tell them all goodbye.  That and make sure Peter didn't drink them all under the table and into a drunken coma."  Stiles leaned up and pecked a kiss onto Derek's lips.

Derek returned the favor, and nodded.  "I've got a goodbye to make too.  Then I'll make sure Dyne and the puppy have a ride back to Laura's place while we're gone."

"Alph.  The puppy is named Alph.  We need to get another one while we’re in Florida, too!"  Stiles corrected, bopping Derek's nose.

Rolling his eyes, Derek sighed and waved off his husband's odd naming schemes.  He glanced around, spotting one of the few occupied tables, far away from the rest of the party.  

Derek walked the long path across the wedding party, smiling as he spotted his baby nephews cooing and giggling in Talia's arms.  Laura, with arms folded and lips pursed, kept her gaze away from the sight, tapping her foot impatiently.  He stepped into the middle of conversation, with neither women paying Derek much mind. 

"-so of course, we wouldn't dream of Claudia and John giving up their anniversary to babysit.  Stiles records all day, Derek's actually got a job now, Peter's going to be in Iowa that entire week, and Cora has school, so...  If you're not too terribly busy, we'd like it if...  You could watch the kids."  Laura muttered, begrudgingly.  The words left her lips, like a toxic cloud.  

The gleam in Talia's eyes were only surpassed by her blinding smile.  "Really?  Oh Laura, I'd love to!  I'll clear my schedule that entire week!  Thank you, thank you so much, I can't wait to spend some granny time with these adorable little guys!"  She gave each of the babies a deep smooch.

Laura managed a small smile, yet still huffed.  "Thanks, Talia.  Really, I feel bad not bringing them with me, but...  Negotiating a deal on my franchise would really go a lot better if it were just me and Charlie, and my babies hate flying.  It's just for two days, and I'll be home on Saturday to pick them right up.  If they're too much trouble, or if that schedule of yours isn't so free as you think, I'm sure Derek or Stiles could step in..."  She said, gently bopping each of her boys' noses.

"No!  No, I can handle it!  I want to do it!"  Talia countered, shaking her head.  "I gave up half of my tasks to some of our senior staff and my controller, so I'm...  I'm free, I promise!"  Desperation laced her words, the woman on the verge of tears.

Shutting her eyes, Laura nodded.  "Alright then...  Thanks, Talia."

Stress evaporated from Talia's shoulders, as they relaxed once more.  She hugged her grandchildren tighter than before.   "I'm proud of you, Laura.  You've accomplished a lot more than I have."

Laura's eyes snapped open, staring at her mother cautiously.

"A family you’re home to every night, a life, and a successful chain of restaurants with your own menu, and your own recipes.  Not to mention that piece they did of you on Food Network!  I was so excited to see you on Iron Chef!  You kicked that Flay bastard's ass straight to the dumpster!"  Talia gushed, beaming proudly at her daughter.

"You actually watched that?" Laura, taken aback, clutched at her heart.

Talia nodded fervently.  "Absolutely!  You looked fabulous, darling, and your food looked even better!  I adore shrimp, and was drooling the entire time you prepped that main dish!"

"Huh..." Laura said, dropping her head and hiding a tiny grin.  "Well...  My place in Beacon Hills serves it.  Come by sometime when I'm working, and I'll make it for you myself."

"I'd love that..." Talia nodded, her soft features glowing.

Yet, as she looked across the wedding party, and the moment she saw Cora helping Peter up off his drunken ass with Stiles, that same light dissipated.

"How's Cora doing?  I mean, with everything."  Talia stuttered out.

Laura's smile faded just as quickly.  She wiped the bangs out from her hair.  "Good.  Cora's doing great in school, and she's made a lot of new friends.  Mrs. Stilinski is tutoring her in History and English, and stays over with the Stilinskis a lot."  Laura pointed over in Stiles' direction.  "Stiles is teaching her everything about being a Youtuber.  She's doing a lot of editing with him, and loves it, but...  To be honest, she likes playing with cameras a lot more than being in front of one.  Actually, Derek called his old boss, Erica Reyes, and Cora's going to sit in on a big-time photo shoot.  It's all Cora talks about, and I'm pretty sure Erica is going to replace "Genim" as her object of obsession."

Talia and Cora crossed eyes.  Cora glared briefly, before turning her back to Talia with an audible scoff.

"I'm glad she's...  She's trying new things."  Talia shut her eyes.  "I'm glad she's got someone like Claudia to help her out, too..."  A plastered on smile crossed her face.

Derek saw past his mother's facade, and could see the hurt.  He couldn't do anything about it, but he did feel for her.

Both Laura and Cora had different opinions of their mother than he did, a year after everything unfolded.  They were each their own people, and out of respect, no one sibling bothered the others regarding how they should handle the "Talia" issue.  It was their white elephant that none of them spoke of.

Though as a result, Cora still hadn't spoken with Talia in a year's time, not since Christmas day when the twins were born.  She had no desire to reconnect, and instead forged a closer bond with her big sister, Laura, and spent loads of time with Claudia and John, who welcomed her into their home any hour of the day.

Laura had, in the last three months, began a brief attempt at reconciliation.  The mother and daughter had lunch once or twice a month, and usually involved focusing on Will and Conner, rather than the pain of the past.  As Laura put it, things were "never going to be the same", but they would try to be civil, for Will and Connor's sake.

Derek took in a deep sigh, his own decision on the matter still weighing heavily on his heart.  Six months and he'd made his own decision.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Derek finally asked, breaking the awkward silence between Laura and Talia.

Jumping as she finally spotted her son, Talia spun to meet Derek.  A warm smile melted her face.  "Oh, sweetheart, it was a lovely evening!"  After Laura retook her children, Talia stood and went straight to Derek's side.  She embraced him in a binding hug.  "Thank you for inviting me, tonight, and letting me be a part of this.  I love you, Derek, and I'm so proud of you!" 

Derek hugged Talia back, patting her on the back.  "Thanks for being here...  Mom."

+++++

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave the mystery of Cora/Talia's relationship as mother/daugther to be interpreted as open-ended, and up to each individual person who reads this to decide on if they ever reconcile. 
> 
> This was fun to write, and I hope you all enjoyed it, and enjoy my next series I start to work on!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you feel about the story in the comments below! Suggestions, comments, and thoughts are always appreciated! :)


End file.
